This Isn't Just A Game
by Fro Nekota
Summary: [Special for Indonesian NaruSasu Day 2014's event in Shrine] [Narusasu] Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Dua orang gamer saling bertemu dalam dunia maya, menjalin hubungan tanpa tahu identitas masing-masing. Hanya satu hal yang mereka tahu, yaitu kenyataan bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Sampai suatu saat Naruto mendengar suatu kenyataan pahit yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya...
1. Chapter 1

Hai hai minnaaachiii XD

Sebelum kalian marah sama Fro karena uda bikin fic baru *Royal Revenge dilanjutin woyyy!* Fro cuma mau bilang fic ini Fro buat karena Fro ingin ikut meramaikan NaruSasu Day tanggal 23 oktober nanti huehehehe :3

Sooo, this is special for Indonesian NaruSasu Day 2014 XD

A three shot story about Naruto and Sasuke :3

cuma three shot, okay? Abis ini Fro lanjutin Royal Revenge kok huehehe :P

* * *

><p><strong>This Isn't Just A Game by Fro Nekota<strong>

**Cerita ini didedikasikan untuk event NaruSasu Day 2014 yang diadakan Shrine**

**Genre : Romance, Sci-fic, hurt/comfort**

**Rate : M**

**Prompt : ruang/waktu**

**Warning : Yaoi, boyxboy, lemon, sexual content**, explisit**, cerita absurd, OOC, Modern AU, nangis bombay, sedikit angst...ato mungkin memang angst...**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, Sword Art Online by Reki Kawahara with ABEC**

**Catatan Penting :**

**1. Cerita ini menggunakan latar tempat dan waktu dari anime/serial novel Sword Art Online, tapi FRO HANYA MENGGUNAKAN GAME ONLINE-NYA BUKAN CERITA PLOT DALAM SAO, jadi dalam cerita ini tidak ada yang namanya "tidak bisa log out dan hidup dalam dunia game sampai dua tahun" ataupun tokoh dalam cerita fic ini akan mati saat dia terbunuh dalam game. Fro cuma memakai model teknologi gamenya, yaitu nerve gear dan VRMMORPG**

**2. Game yang digunakan dalam cerita ini adalah Sword Art Online. kenapa bukan ALO atau GGO atau AW? karena Fro lebih suka SAO kekeke :P**

**3. Semua feature game SAO Fro buat semirip mungkin dengan aslinya, hanya saja fro juga menambahkan beberapa hal seperti feature pernikahan sesama jenis dan *ehem*lemon*ehem* juga bisa dilakukan. *Reki-senseeeeiiii maafkan Fro karena sudah membuat karyamu yang sangat luar biasa menjadi semesum ini *uhuk* #digampar_sang_pengarang_SAO ***

**4. Ini bukan cerita crossover, karena Fro tidak menampilkan satupun tokoh dari SAO, Fro cuma pinjem nama game dan teknologinya.**

**5. Cerita ini mungkin sedikit absurb, dan cerita game-nya mungkin tidak begitu kelihatan. But, well, whatever it is, Fro ga peduli, yang penting dibaca aja kalau kalian tertarik haha :P**

**6. Ini hanya cerita tentang dua dunia, yaitu dunia nyata dan dunia game.**

**7. Selamat Hari NaruSasu Indonesia 2014 ^_^**

**8. Tanpa banyak recok lagi, selamat membaca :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Di masa depan tepatnya pada tahun 2020, telah tercipta sebuah permainan dalam dunia maya yang tak terpadai atau <em>Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game<em>, yang dinamakan _Sword Art Online_, di mana para pemain berinteraksi layaknya di dunia nyata dengan bantuan teknologi bernama _Nerve Gear_. Dengan _Nerve Gear_, _helm virtual reality_ yang merangsang panca indera pengguna melalui otak mereka, pemain dapat merasakan dan mengontrol karakter dalam game mereka dengan pikiran mereka.

Permainan termutakhir itu dengan sangat cepat menyebar ke seluruh Jepang, bahkan seluruh penjuru dunia. Berbagai orang dari seluruh dunia saling bertemu dan bermain dalam suatu permainan yang disebut dengan _SAO_ ini. Perempuan, laki-laki, anak-anak, orang tua, remaja, pengusaha, mahasiswa, pekerja, apalagi seorang neet, tanpa memandang gender dan status, mereka semua tertarik bermain _game online_ yang lambat laun membuat mereka ketagihan. Hanya dengan memakai nerve gear, mereka bisa bergerak, menyentuh, dan melakukan apapun dengan pikiran mereka.

Ini hanya sebuah kisah tentang dua orang pemuda yang saling bertemu dalam dunia permainan _online_. Mereka bertemu, mengenal satu sama lain sampai mereka menjadi teman, rival, sahabat, dan….sepasang kekasih.

* * *

><p><strong>This Isn't Just A Game<strong>

**by**

**Fro Nekota**

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda terlihat sangat asyik bermain dengan <em>gadget<em> berwarna oranye-nya. Duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang rindang oleh pepohonan. Surai pirangnya tersibak pelan oleh angin yang berhembus melewati tempatnya. Dia terkekeh pelan pada sesuatu yang ia baca dari _gadget_ canggih yang sedang ia pegang. Tangannya pun dengan cepat mengetik balasan akan pesan yang baru saja ia dapat tadi. Bibir merah muda pucatnya membentuk sebuah cengiran lebar, membayangkan apa yang nanti akan dibalas oleh seseorang yang barusan mengiriminya pesan.

"Hey, Naruto!" sebuah suara berteriak memanggil namanya dari kejauhan.

Pemuda bersurai pirang yang dipanggil 'Naruto' itu pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya, di sampingnya berjalan seorang pemuda lain yang juga berambut coklat tua, namun yang satu ini berambut panjang dan diikat berdiri mirip seperti nanas. Kedua pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menghampiri bangku taman tempatnya berada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kiba, pemuda bertato segitiga merah menyapanya. Dia melempar tas selempang yang dibawanya ke atas meja sebelum duduk di atas kursi, dibelakangnya Shikamaru, sang pemuda berambut nanas mengikutinya.

"Hey." Naruto menyengir lebar, membuat tiga goresan di pipinya mengkerucut sangat lucu. "Kalian tidak kuliah?"

"Kami baru saja selesai." Kiba menghela napas. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa sendirian disini?" tanyanya melirik sekeliling bangku taman yang berada di halaman belakang universitas mereka berada. Tempat itu memang cukup sepi, khususnya saat jam-jam kuliah berlangsung, jarang yang pergi ke sana hanya untuk duduk-duduk sendirian seperti yang sedang dilakukan temannya itu.

"Oh, yah, sebentar lagi hehehe." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Geez, jangan bilang kau mau bolos lagi, dude? Sudah berapa kali kau bolos minggu ini? Tiga, lima, enam?" cibir Kiba padanya.

"Hey, aku tidak semalas itu! Aku baru bolos tiga kali kok minggu ini…" gumam Naruto kesal, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Itu tetap saja kau sering bolos, baka." Shikamaru menimpali, membuat pemuda pirang itu menekuk wajahnya cemberut.

Tekukan wajah Naruto langsung hilang saat ia mendengar sebuah ringtone familiar dari _handphone _oranye-nya. Dengan cepat ia menyambar gadget itu dan membuka pesan yang baru saja ia dapat. Sebuah tawa tak bisa ia tahan saat membaca pesan tadi, membuat kedua temannya menatapnya dengan heran.

"Dari pacarmu lagi?" selidik Shikamaru melirik gadget oranye yang masih dipegang si pemuda pirang.

Sebuah rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya, namun segera ia tepis dengan cengiran sangat senang ketika ia menjawabnya. "Yep! Pacarku sangat menggemaskan! Rasanya tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya lagi!" ucapnya girang.

"Che, kalian mesra sekali, tak pernah lepas kontak sedikit pun. Memang ia tidak bosan sms-an denganmu terus?" sindir Shikamaru

"Buu, bilang saja kau iri Shika!" ledek Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya langsung, Naruto?" ucap Kiba tiba-tiba

"Uh, t-tentu saja! Kami bertemu setiap hari kok." Balas Naruto merengut.

"Kau tahu bukan itu yang kami maksud…" Shikamaru menghela napas.

"Jangan bilang kau masih belum bertemu dengannya?! Dude! Yang benar saja! Cepat ajak dia ketemuan, jangan cuma di game saja, bodoh!" Kiba menimpali lagi

"B-berisik! Terserah kan, dia masih belum siap bertatap muka denganku! Aku tidak ingin memaksanya."

"Che, kau sabaran sekali, memang apa sih yang kau suka darinya? Bukannya dia juga cowok? Kenapa dia pemalu sekali. Kalian sudah pacaran lebih dari setengah tahun kan?"

"Sudah kubilang dia masih belum siap! Kalian tidak akan mengerti." Ucap Naruto semakin merengut.

"Hah merepotkan…" Shikamaru menghela napas. "Yah memang sih, maaf kalau kami menyinggungmu. Kami hanya tidak ingin hubunganmu denganmu hanya hubungan maya semata."

"Tapi Naruto, apa kau serius dengannya?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

Naruto terdiam. Dia menatap kedua temannya sebelum sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya. "Yeah. Aku tahu. Aku sangat menyukainya. Aku tak akan melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi." ucapnya tersenyum lebar. Shikamaru dan Kiba tertegun saat melihat keseriusan dari balik kedua manik shappire.

"Aku harus pergi, kuliah akan segera dimulai, sampai nanti!" Ucapnya Naruto melambaikan tangannya sebelum bergegas pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya.

**_Drrt. Drrt. Drrt_**.

Handphone-nya berbunyi lagi. Naruto pun dengan cepat mengeceknya. Bibirnya langsung menyengir lebar saat melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

**_From : My Lovely Teme_**

Dengan cepat ia pun membuka pesan itu.

**_Bukannya kau ada kuliah, Dobe? Jangan bolos lagi. Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau sampai bolos lagi._**

Menahan tawa ia pun membalas pesan itu. Memang pesan yang ia dapat hanyalah pesan singkat yang tidak begitu berarti. Tapi mendapatkannya dari seseorang yang sangat ia sukai benar-benar membuatnya senang. Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk terus tersenyum saat mengingatnya.

**_To : My Lovely Teme_**

**_Aku akan kuliah kok. Memang kau bisa membunuhku teme?_**

**_Drrt. Drrt. Drrt_**.

Sebuah balasan pesan diterimanya lagi.

**_From : My Lovely Teme_**

**_Hn. Cepat kuliah atau aku akan membunuhmu saat kita ketemu nanti._**

.

**_To : My Lovely Teme_**

**_Sukeee, kau jahat sekali T-T_**

**_._**

**_From : My Lovely Teme_**

**_Hn._**

**_._**

**_To : My Lovely Teme_**

**_Sukee, aku akan kuliah, tapi kau harus memberiku hadiah, ok? ^^_**

**_._**

**_From : My Lovely Teme_**

**_Hadiah? Memang kau anak kecil?_**

**_._**

**_To : My Lovely Teme_**

**_Ayolahhh, aku ingin dapat hadiah darimu, temeee._**

**_._**

**_From : My Lovely Teme_**

**_Memang kau mau hadiah apa?_**

**_._**

Naruto tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk menyengir senang saat mendapat pertanyaan itu. Dia pun dengan cepat membalasnya sebelum memasukan handphone-nya kembali ke dalam saku. Dia pun berjalan lagi menuju ruang kelas dimana kuliahnya berlangsung. Bibirnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum membayangkan seperti apa wajah pacarnya saat membaca balasan pesan darinya.

**_To : My lovely Teme._**

**_Aku mau sesuatu yang sangat sangat manissss_**

**_._**

**_From : My Lovely Teme_**

**_Huh? Memang ada yang seperti itu?_**

**_._**

**_To : My Lovely Teme._**

**_Yep, tentu saja ada._**

**_._**

**_From : My Lovely Teme._**

**_Apa?_**

**_._**

**_To : My Lovely Teme_**

**_Kau._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>First Chapter<strong>**

****I love you too much that I can't let you go anymore…****

* * *

><p>Namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik ini merupakan putra bungsu dari keluarga Namikaze, salah satu keluarga terkaya di Jepang yang memiliki perusahaan sukses. Namikaze Corp merupakan perusahaan pembuat game dan teknologi terbesar di jepang, yang juga merupakan pencetus dari <em>Nerve Gear <em>dan permainan SAO.

Hidup sebagai penerus perusahaan pembuat game dan teknologi canggih membuat pemuda pirang itu tergila-gila dengan yang namanya game dan komputer. Bahkan setiap harinya, pemuda ini tak pernah lepas dari bermain game. Itulah awal mula bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

Benar. Semuanya berawal dari sebuah game.

Naruto tidak tahu seperti apa wajah kekasihnya, bentuk tubuhnya, tinggi badan, bahkan penampilannya. Dia tidak tahu siapa nama aslinya, identitas asli, berapa umurnya, ataupun dimana kekasihnya tinggal berada. Hanya satu kata yang ia tahu.

Sasuke.

Satu nama panggilan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya. Hanya satu kata namun sangat berarti untuknya. Satu-satunya hal penting yang ia ketahui tentang kekasihnya, dan hal itu sudah sangat cukup.

Bukan berarti ia tak ingin tahu bagaimana rupa Sasuke sebenarnya, siapa identitas Sasuke sebenarnya. Ia ingin tahu. Sangat ingin. Namun, mengetahui bahwa Sasuke mencintainya itu sudah sangat cukup. Selama Sasuke berada disampingnya ia tak peduli seperti apa kekasihnya yang sebenarnya.

Karena itu, saat teman-temannya memandangnya aneh kenapa ia bisa bertahan begitu lama dengan seseorang yang tak pernah ia tahu wujudnya. Ia tak begitu mengambil pusing. Ia yakin suatu saat nanti mereka akan bisa bertemu saat keduanya sudah siap.

Bahkan ada beberapa temannya yang menjadikannya taruhan sampai berapa lama hubungan mereka akan berakhir, atau bahkan taruhan bagaimana rupa pemuda bernama Sasuke itu.

Oh, apa Sasuke seorang 'pemuda'?

Benar. Sasuke adalah seorang laki-laki.

Bertahun-tahun sebelumnya, hubungan sesama gender memang ditentang oleh masyarakat bahkan pemerintah sendiri. Tapi sekarang, hal itu sudah lama berubah. Jepang sudah melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis, dan masyarakat pun sudah menerimanya, bahkan tidak jarang pasangan sesama jenis akan terlihat di tengah jalan.

Dalam dunia game pun tidak berbeda. Sudah ada banyak sekali _game online_ yang menyertakan _feature_ pernikahan baik lawan jenis ataupun sesama jenis. Teknologi yang semakin canggih membuat masyarakatnya semakin betergantungan dengan dunia internet. Tak akan sedikit orang yang memiliki kehidupan yang mirip dengannya.

Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto. Seorang pemuda berumur 19 tahun, hanya tertarik pada lelaki alias seorang gay, dan dia memiliki seorang kekasih dari dunia maya…Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil merah bercorak oranye itu pun terparkir dengan rapi di halaman rumahnya. Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya sebelum melesat masuk ke dalam rumah. Seorang pria yang merupakan kepala pelayan di rumahnya pun langsung menyambut kedatangannya.

"Okaerinasai, Naruto-sama." Pria berambut perak itu menyambutnya.

"Tadaima." Balas Naruto dengan cengiran, ia pun menyerahkan kunci mobil miliknya pada sang kepala pelayan. "Apa Aniki sudah dirumah?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak, Kyuubi-sama masih ada urusan di perusahaan bersama Minato-sama." Jelas kepala pelayan tadi.

"Hmm, oke, panggil aku saat makan malam. Sampai nanti, Kakashi." Ucap Naruto pada Kakashi, sang kepala pelayan, sebelum ia melesat pergi menuju ruang kamar pribadinya.

Dinding bercat oranye dan hitam menyambut pandangannya saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Naruto melempar tas rangsel yang dibawanya ke atas sebuah sofa yang ada di samping tempat tidur. Ia melepas jaket dan baju atasannya lalu dengan segera merebahkan diri di atas kasur empuk yang berbalut kain oranye bercorak hitam. Dirogohnya sebuah handphone dari saku celananya saat ia merasakan benda canggih itu bergetar. Sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya saat ia melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

**_From : My Lovely Teme._**

**_Dobe, kau sudah di rumah? Aku akan menunggumu di tempat biasa._**

Menjadi tidak sabar, Naruto pun dengan cepat mengambil _Nerve Gear_ miliknya yang ia taruh di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Benda mirip kacamata itu pun dengan segera ia pakai. Ia menyalakan benda itu dan menutup matanya. Dua lampu di sudut kiri benda itu pun menyala hijau, lalu disusul tombol lampu yang terakhir sebelum—

"Link start."

**_Sring!_**

Pandangan yang tadinya gelap pun langsung berubah menyilaukan. Naruto dengan cepat mengisi account dan password miliknya untuk masuk ke dalam game. Karakter favoritnya pun dengan segera ia pilih dan **_—Sring!—_** pandangannya berubah kembali menjadi garis-garis cahaya sebelum akhirnya ia memasuki dunia permainan favoritnya.

.

.

.

.

Pandangan yang pertama ia lihat adalah sebuah air mancur yang cukup besar. Naruto melirik ke sekelilingnya, menemukan dirinya berdiri di sebuah kota. Ia pun teringat dimana tempat terakhir ia berada saat _log out_ kemarin. Naruto pun dengan segera menggerakan tubuhnya untuk pergi ke tempat biasa ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Berkat _nerve gear_ yang berhasil diciptakan perusahan ayahnya, ia bisa bergerak dengan bebas seperti dalam dunia nyata. Ia bisa merasakan ataupun menyentuh benda apapun dalam dunia permainan itu.

Naruto melirik ke sudut kiri atas pandangannya, dimana sebuah jendela grup terlihat disana. Nama Sasuke tertera jelas disana, bersamaan dengan garis hijau yang menunjukan berapa banyak HP yang masih dimiliki kekasihnya. Tanda itu menunjukan bahwa Sasuke masih satu grup dengannya, dan juga memperlihatkan bahwa kekasihnya itu sudah berada di dalam dunia yang sama dengannya. Naruto mempercepat larinya, merasa tidak sabar ingin segera menemui kekasihnya.

"Sasuke!" teriaknya senang saat ia menangkap sosok familiar dari karakter kekasihnya.

Pemuda itu berambut hitam sepanjang sebahu, memakai armor hitam dan abu-abu dengan sebuah pedang di pinggangnya. Pemuda bersurai raven itu bahkan belum sempat menoleh saat Naruto menghujamnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

"Dobe, lepas. Kau berat." Keluh sang kekasih, meronta-ronta melepas pelukan erat yang meremas tubuhnya.

"Noooo, aku sangat merindukanmuuuu 'sukeeee" rengek Naruto mempererat pelukannya.

"Kita baru ketemu kemarin, baka!" ucap Sasuke kesal memukul kepala bersurai pirang milik karakter Naruto.

"Owwwieee, tapi kan itu kemarinnnn temeee. Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu seharian ini." Rengut Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya yang menjadi korban tadi.

"Hn. Jangan kayak anak kecil, dobe. Ayo cepat kita cari level saja. Hari ini aku tidak bisa bermain sampai malam." Ketus Sasuke sebelum berjalan mendahului menuju _monster field._ Tapi baru satu langkah ia berjalan, tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditarik dari belakang dengan keras, dan sebuah tangan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap pemuda pirang yang tadi menariknya, sebelum…

…bibirnya tiba-tiba menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut.

Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua matanya kaget. Ia melirik pada dua mata shappire yang menatapnya, bibir yang menempel dengan bibirnya bergerak membentuk sebuah senyuman. Lalu mata shappire itu pun menutup, membuat mata miliknya ikut menjadi sayu. Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk merangkul leher Naruto, membalas ciuman yang tiba-tiba tadi.

Sentuhan bibir itu pun mulai menjadi panas, Naruto menjilat bibir cherry Sasuke dengan lembut, membuatnya terbuka perlahan mempersilahkannya masuk. Lidah dengan segera saling bertaut. Decakan basah pun terdengar. Hisapan tak luput menyertai sentuhan sensual itu. Sebuah desahan tak bisa Sasuke tahan saat Naruto dengan lihai memainkan lidahnya dalam mulutnya. Lidah mereka saling bertaut, menari dengan gerakan yang begitu sensual.

"Emmph! Naru—ahhmp!" Sasuke mengerang saat napasnya mulai kehabisan, Dia mencoba mendorong tubuh sang dominan namun cumbuan yang begitu panas seakan menguras tenaganya.

Seuntai garis saliva terbentuk saat akhirnya Naruto melepas cumbuan mereka. Dia menjilat garis basah itu dengan jahil seolah tak ingin menyisakan apapun milik sang kekasih.

**_JTAK!_**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Kenapa kau memukulku lagi, 'sukee?" rengek Naruto saat kepalanya tiba-tiba dijitak lagi.

"Berisik! Itu salahmu sendiri, dobe! Siapa suruh menciumku tiba-tiba!" geram kekasihnya dengan sebuah delikan tajam mengarah padanya.

"Tapi kan kau juga menikmatinya…" rengut Naruto menekuk bibirnya.

**_Blush._**

Rona merah tak bisa dihentikan untuk muncul di kedua pipi pucat itu.

"B-berisik! Pokoknya jangan melakukannya tiba-tiba lagi!" Sasuke menggeram marah. Dia melayangkan satu delikan tajam lagi, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan kekasihnya.

"T-t-tunggu, teme! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Naruto berteriak panik, dengan cepat menyusul pemuda raven itu.

"Ayolah temeee, jangan marah padakuuu. Aku hanya sangat merindukanmuu." Rengeknya saat sang raven terus berjalan menghindarinya.

"Sukeeeee.." Rengeknya lagi, berjalan menjajari langkah kekasihnya.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin yang tiba-tiba, berarti tidak apa kan kalau aku tanya dulu?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba, mencoba menarik perhatian sang raven yang masih menghiraukannya.

Naruto melirik ke samping saat Sasuke masih belum menjawabnya. Sebuah senyuman senang tak bisa ia tahan saat melihat rona merah samar-samar terlihat di pipi sang raven. Dia terkekeh geli lalu melirik ke bawah. Diraihnya tangan sang raven dan menautkan jari-jarinya dengan Sasuke. Dia menggenggam tangan itu dengan erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya lagi.

Naruto menyengir lebar saat melihat pipi pucat itu semakin merah.

"Aww, kenapa kau bisa semanis itu, Sukee! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu!" ucapnya geli menerjang sang raven dengan sebuah pelukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Foto?"

"Yep, Shikamaru bilang hubungan kita sangat aneh. Dia selalu menanyaiku kenapa aku bisa bertahan begitu lama dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah aku lihat dalam dunia nyata. Karena itu dia bilang paling tidak seharusnya kita tahu wajah masing-masing." Terang Naruto seraya menebaskan serangan terakhir pada monster yang sedang ia lawan. Dia tersenyum puas saat mendapat pemberitahuan bahwa levelnya baru saja naik satu tingkat. Dia mengibaskan pedangnya sekali lalu menyimpannya di sarung pedang sebelum berjalan menuju kekasihnya yang sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon.

"jadi karena itu kau meminta foto padaku?" tanya Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Uh, tidak! Bukan begitu, aku juga sebenarnya ingin melihat wajahmu. Kita sudah pacaran lebih dari setengah tahun kan, tapi tak pernah sekalipun aku melihat wajahmu yang sebenarnya…" terang Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya ragu.

"Kau bilang kau tidak peduli seperti apa wajahku, dobe." Tanya Sasuke menatap tajam padanya.

"T-tapi, apa kau tidak penasaran dengan wajahku? Aku hanya ingin melihatnya. Aku tidak akan merubah pikiranku setelah melihatnya, Suke!"

"Jadi kau berniat merubah pikiranmu kalau wajahku tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan?!" teriak Sasuke marah tiba-tiba berdiri. "Kau mau bilang kalau wajahku jelek kau akan tetap menerimanya?!"

"A-apa?! B-bukan begitu!" ucap Naruto terbelalak shok.

"Kau bilang begitu! Kau bilang kau tidak peduli pada wajahku. Tapi karena temanmu itu kau berubah pikiran dan ingin melihatnya, dan pikiranmu pasti akan berubah lagi jika melihat wajahku tidak sesuai yang kau inginkan!" Sasuke berteriak marah.

"A-apa?! T-tunggu dulu, aku tidak bilang begitu! Aku hanya ingin melihat—H-hey! T-t-tunggu Sasuke! Sasuke! Hey! Jangan pergi!" Naruto berteriak panik mengejar sang raven yang berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Berisik! Jangan mengikutiku! Jika kau hanya ingin melihat wajahku lebih baik jangan menemuiku lagi!" Sasuke mendesis kesal sebelum ia me-_log out_ dirinya dari game.

"Sasuke!"

.

.

.

"Damn it!" Naruto mengumpat kesal, dengan cepat ia melepas _nerve gear_ dari kepalanya lalu menyambar handphone yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

Nomor yang sudah sangat ia hapal di luar kepala dengan sangat cepat ia tekan pada tombol handphone nya. Dia pun menempelkan gadget itu di telinga dan menunggu seseorang di ujung sana menjawabnya.

'…Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibu—'

"Fuck!" ia memutus sambungannya lalu dengan segera menelpon kembali.

Suara operator yang terus saja menyambutnya mulai membuatnya uring-uringan. Dia berjalan berputar-putar tanpa arah di dalam kamarnya, menekan terus-menerus nomor telepon kekasihnya. Puluhan sms dan telepon sudah ia lakukan, namun tak satupun dari hal itu terbalas. Setelah sekian lamanya, ia hampir menyerah, sambungan teleponnya tiba-tiba di jawab.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya panik.

"Sasuke! Aku minta maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Tolong jangan marah padaku!" ucapnya bertambah panik saat kekasihnya tidak menjawab panggilannya.

**_"…."_**

"Sasuke?! Kau mendengarku kan? Kumohon jawab aku, suke!"

**_"…."_**

"Kumohon jangan marah! Aku tidak akan sanggup jika kau sampai marah padaku! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu marah. Jika kau memang tidak ingin menunjukan wajahmu, Aku sama sekali tidak akan mempermasalahkannya!"

**_"….."_**

"Sasuke, kumohon berbicaralah. Aku tidak mau kau marah seperti ini. Aku sangat menyukaimu, Sasuke. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu karena itu adalalah wajah seseorang yang aku sukai. Bukan karena Shikamaru ataupun siapapun. Aku tidak peduli seperti apa wajahmu. Aku hanya ingin bisa mengingat wajahmu saat aku merindukanmu."

**_"….."_**

"Sasuke? Kau masih disana kan? Berbicaralah padaku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau tidak marah lagi padaku. Aku juga tidak akan mengungkit soal foto lagi. Karena itu Sasuke, kumohon berbicaralah. Aku—'

**_"…nar…ngin…m…l..hatnya?"_**

Suara itu hampir tak terdengar, sangat lirih layaknya sebuah bisikan yang sangat pelan.

"Sasuke?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya kaget sekaligus senang mendengar kekasihnya berbicara.

"Sasuke? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya, apa yang tadi—"

**_"…kau…ingin melihatnya?"_**

"Huh?" Naruto mengerjap bingung.

**_"….wajahku…"_**

Mata shappire-nya pun terbelalak terkejut mendengar jawaban itu..

"Itu…aku…tidak ingin memaksamu. Aku tidak mau—"

**_"…kau bilang ingin melihatnya…"_**

"Itu benar, tapi—"

**_"…aku akan memberikannya padamu…tapi apa…"_**

"…"

**_"…apa kau akan tetap bersamaku…?"_**

Kalimat itu pun berhasil membuat napasnya terkecat. Naruto menggertakan giginya sebelum berteriak keras menjawabnya.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja! Apa kau tidak mendengar perkataanku barusan?! Aku sangat menyukaimu Sasuke! Hanya karena sebuah foto tidak mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu! Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli seperti apa wajahmu. Aku menyukaimu bukan karena wajahmu, suke. Aku menyukaimu karena itu adalah kau, Sasuke."

**_"…kau…tidak akan membenciku…?"_**

"Apa?! Itu…damn it, Sasuke!" Naruto menggeram kesal. "kenapa kau selalu sebodoh ini sih soal perasaanku?! Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali kan! Aku sangat menyukaimu, sampai kapanpun aku tidak mungkin membencimu!"

**_"…"_**

"Dengar, teme! Lupakan saja soal aku meminta fotomu. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi soal itu. Bagiku bertemu denganmu dalam dunia game sudah sangat cukup. Karena itu jangan bicara hal bodoh seperti ini lagi, oke? Aku sangat menyukaimu, kau harus ingat hal itu."

**_"…"_**

"Sasuke? kau mendengarku kan? Bicaralah."

**_"…"_**

"Sasuke…?"

**_"…"_**

"…"

**_"…"_**

"…kau…tidak sedang menangis kan…?"

**_"…"_**

"…bisakah kita bertemu sekarang…?"

**_"…"_**

"Sasuke, kita bertemu sekarang, oke? Aku ingin bicara, ada sesuatu yang harus kuberikan. Temui aku di rumah. Aku akan menunggumu disana."

**_"…"_**

"Sasuke, kau mendengarku kan?"

**_"…"_**

"Aku akan menutup teleponnya, tapi kau harus segera menemuiku. Aku akan menunggu di rumah kita."

**_"…"_**

"Kututup sekarang, oke?"

**_"…"_**

"Aku akan menunggumu, Sasuke…"

**_Tut. Tut. Tut._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Dia berjalan uring-uringan di dalam sebuah rumah, sesekali menengok ke arah kamar dan dapur takut-takut ia akan melewatkan Sasuke yang bisa muncul kapanpun. Rumah itu merupakan rumah yang mereka beli sejak mereka pacaran. Hanya rumah kecil dan sederhana namun sangat berarti bagi mereka berdua, seakan seperti sebuah tempat special yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk bertemu berdua kapanpun mereka mau tanpa diganggu siapapun dalam dunia game itu.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya, sudah satu jam sejak ia masuk ke dalam dunia game dan menunggu Sasuke. Namun masih belum ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan menemuinya. Dia bahkan sudah puluhan kali mengecek _contact list_-nya untuk melihat apakah Sasuke sudah _log in_ ke dalam game. Rambut ia acak-acak dengan kesal saat untuk sekian kalinya ia melihat nama Sasuke masih belum terlihat aktif.

Haruskah ia _log out_ dan menelpon kekasihnya lagi?

Tidak. Bagaimana kalau saat ia pergi Sasuke malah kesini? Ia harus menunggu sebentar lagi. Ia yakin Sasuke akan datang.

Sebuah suara pintu terbuka hampir saja membuat jantungnya copot. Naruto dengan cepat menuju pintu depan. Badannya sontak refleks memeluk sosok pemuda raven itu saat melihatnya di depan pintu.

"Sasuke! Aku cemas sekali kau tidak akan datang!" ucapnya mendekap erat tubuh sang kekasih.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak sang pirang.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Naruto cemas, melirik sang raven yang menyembunyikan wajah pada pundaknya.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Naruto bernapas lega.

"Kemarilah." Ia melepas pelukan mereka lalu menarik sang raven untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka pun duduk di sebuah sofa.

"Sasuke." panggil Naruto pelan, menangkup wajah sang raven yang menunduk.

"Lihat aku, Sasuke." dan wajah itu pun mendongak, memperlihatkan wajah berkulit putih polos, tanpa satu pun cacat menempel di wajah itu tak seperti yang biasa terjadi pada manusia di dunia nyata. Mata beriris hitam menatapnya datar. Tidak ada yang spesial dari wajah itu, hanya sebuah wajah dari karakter game yang juga tidak jarang digunakan oleh orang lain. Hanya berbeda warna rambut, mata dan kulit, sama seperti yang juga ia gunakan untuk karakter gamenya.

Naruto membelai lembut surai hitam milik sang kekasih. Ia bisa merasakan halusnya rambut itu, nyata namun disaat yang sama juga terasa tidak nyata. _'Apakah rambut Sasuke juga sama seperti ini?'_ pertanyaan itu terlintas di kepalanya.

_'Bagaimana dengan wajahnya?'_

_'Apa dia juga memiliki mata berwarna hitam?'_

_'Apa kulitnya juga seputih ini?'_

_'Apa wajahnya—_

"…kau ingin melihatnya?" suara familiar itu menariknya kembali dari pikirannya.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, menatap mata hitam yang menatapnya datar.

"Kau ingin melihatnya?" Sasuke bertanya lagi, seakan bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Naruto terdiam. Ia memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya dengan teliti. Menyusuri tiap lekuk paras itu dengan jari-jarinya. Lalu ia pun tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak." Mata hitam itu melebar, menatapnya bingung.

"Kurasa ini pun sudah cukup, bisa melihatmu seperti ini, bisa menyentuhmu seperti sekarang. Walaupun ini hanya dunia game, tapi kau nyata, ada disini bersamaku. Ini sudah cukup. Kelak jika kau memang ingin menunjukkannya, aku dengan senang hati akan melihatnya. Karena itu aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap. Tidak perlu besok, minggu depan ataupun bulan depan. Kapanpun itu aku tidak peduli. Kau hanya perlu berjanji satu hal padaku, kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, Sasuke." ucapnya tersenyum lebih lebar.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya namun kembali menutupnya erat, mata hitamnya menatap tak percaya pada Naruto yang hanya menatapnya lembut.

"Oh, benar juga, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku berikan padamu." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba, ia membuka jendela inventories-nya dan mencari benda yang ia maksud tadi.

"Um, sebenarnya aku ingin memberikannya di saat yang tepat, tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Ucapnya sedikit ragu, menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan malu.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, namun matanya menatap bingung dan penasaran padanya.

"Um, Sasuke, apa kau bisa menutup matamu?" ucap Naruto dengan gugup.

"Ayolah, sebentar saja, tatapanmu membuatku gugup, teme." Pinta Naruto menutup mata sang raven dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hn." Sasuke akhirnya menurut. Ia memejamkan matanya, menunggu apapun yang akan diberikan oleh Naruto. Alisnya sedikit menekuk saat merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh Naruto, namun ia tidak menolak.

Naruto menarik napasnya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Damn. Ia tidak tahu melakukan hal ini bisa membuatnya sepanik ini. Diliriknya tab jendela inventories miliknya. Dengan gugup, ia mengangkat tangannya dan menekan sebuah benda yang ingin ia berikan.

**_'Open?'_** Sebuah pertanyaan muncul ketika ia menekannya.

**_'Yes' or 'No'_**

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia pun menekan tombol 'Yes' dan benda itu pun muncul di genggaman tangannya. Dengan gugup ia meletakan sebuah benda berbentuk kotak kecil pada tangan Sasuke.

"T-tunggu!" ucap Naruto cepat saat ia melihat Sasuke hendak membuka matanya.

Naruto menarik napas lagi dan menghembuskannya pelan. "O-okay, kau boleh membukanya sekarang."

Sasuke pun membuka matanya. Dilihatnya langsung kotak kecil yang ada di tangannya. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto seakan ingin bertanya apakah dia boleh membukanya atau tidak.

Dengan gugup Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

..dan benda itu pun dengan perlahan dibuka. Napas Sasuke tercekat saat melihat isi kotak itu. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Ia menatap penuh tanda tanya sekaligus tak percaya pada sang pirang.

"Um, a-aku tahu ini pasti membuatmu terkejut, d-dan kita juga baru sebentar saling mengenal. T-tapi waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu merupakan waktu terindah yang pernah aku alami. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu, walaupun ini hanya dunia game, tapi perasaanku tulus padamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke. M-maukah…" Naruto menarik napas gugup.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Sasuke?" kalimat itu akhirnya terucap dari bibirnya. Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menatap sang raven, semu merah di pipinya tak bisa ia tahan karena merasa sangat malu. Tapi hal itu langsung lenyap saat melihat Sasuke…..menangis…

"S-sasuke?! T-t-tunggu k-kenapa kau menangis?!" Naruto langsung panik, mengusap air hangat yang turun membasahi pipi sang raven.

"H-hey, j-jangan menangis. Kenapa kau menangis Sasuke?! Apa aku melukaimu? Apa ucapanku menyakitimu? Sasuke?! kumohon bicaralah padaku" tanya Naruto panik mengusap air mata yang malah bertambah deras membasahi pipi pucat itu.

"Uh…" Sasuke terisak. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh air mata di pipinya, seakan baru sadar bahwa ia sedang menangis. "Uh..a..ah…a-aku…" ia semakin terisak.

"Ssshh sssshhhh…" bisik Naruto mendekap Sasuke dalam pelukannya. "Tenanglah, tidak apa, tidak apa. Jangan menangis lagi" Bisiknya mengusap lembut kepala sang raven. "Tenanglah, jika u-ucapanku yang membuatmu menangis, kau boleh melupakannya. Aku tidak akan marah, karena itu jangan menangis lagi...Lupakan saja soal tad—

"T-tidak!" Sasuke tiba-tiba berteriak, mendorong tubuh yang memeluknya dan menatap Naruto langsung. "B-bukan a-aku…uh…" ia menahan isakan. "Aku hanya...uh…a-ah…" ia terisak lagi.

"A-aku hanya…hanya…s-sangat…senang…" ucapnya sangat lirih, memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

Naruto tercekat, tubuhnya berhenti bergerak memproses apa yang baru saja didengar ataupun dilihatnya.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, rona di pipinya semakin kentara saat Naruto masih belum mengatakan apapun. Diliriknya benda kotak yang masih ada ditangannya. Ia menarik tangan Naruto lalu mengarahkannya pada benda yang ada di dalam kotak itu. "B-bisakah…kau memakaikan ini di jariku?" ucapnya hampir berbisik.

Naruto mengerjap, menatap Sasuke lalu menoleh ke benda kotak itu. Sebuah senyuman pun tak bisa ia tahan untuk muncul di wajahnya. Lalu ia pun terkekeh senang. "Ini berarti kau mau menerimaku kan?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, pipinya semakin merah.

"Yesssss! Sasuke akan menikah denganku! Yes! Yes! Yes!" pekiknya sangat senang, memeluk Sasuke dengan begitu erat. "Terima kasih Sasuke! Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat menyukaimu!" ucapnya tertawa senang, memberi ribuan kecupan pada wajah sang raven sampai akhirnya ia mendapat pukulan karenanya.

"B-berisik, dobe! Aku akan menariknya lagi, kalau kau terus berisik!" ketus Sasuke kesal.

"A-apa?! Tidak! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya, teme! Berikan tanganmu! Akan kupastikan kau tidak menarik kata-katamu lagi!" ucapnya panik, menarik tangan sang raven.

Ia pun mengambil benda kotak tadi. Diambilnya sebuah cincin dari benda itu. Cincin itu hanya sebuah cincin perak dengan desain sederharna, sebuah batu obsidian menghiasi cincin itu, membuatnya nampak begitu indah serasi dengan mata hitam sang raven.

Naruto pun memasangkan cincin itu pada jari Sasuke. Tersenyum lebar saat cincin itu terlihat begitu indah menghiasi jari kekasihnya. Ia menangkup wajah sang raven dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mencium bibir mungil itu dengan lembut. Hanya sebuah kecupan lembut namun penuh dengan perasaannya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke. Kau adalah milikku sekarang, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu." Bisiknya lembut dengan tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk perlahan. Sebuah isakan terdengar lagi saat ia menatap cincin yang kini mengikat jarinya. "Uh…" air matanya mulai menetes lagi.

"Hey, hey, kenapa kau jadi cengeng sekali…" bisik Naruto lembut, mengusap air hangat itu dari pipi sang raven. Ia mengecupnya pelan, menjilat air asin itu dengan lembut. Namun Sasuke hanya semakin terisak. Naruto pun mengecup bibir itu, meredam isakan yang semakin terdengar.

"Shhh, jangan menangis. Bukankah seharusnya kau merasa senang? Tersenyumlah padaku, Suke.." bisik Naruto mengusap pipi basah itu dengan lembut.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam pelan, menarik wajah Naruto dan menciumnya. Matanya terpejam, kedua tangannya meremas baju sang pirang dengan erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya lagi.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut, dan memperdalam ciuman itu. Ia menjilat bibir mungil itu, yang langsung terbuka mempersilahkannya masuk. Rasa manis pun langsung menyambut lidahnya, ia memiringkan kepalanya, memasukkan lidahnya semakin dalam, melilit lidah sang raven dengan gerakan sensual.

Sasuke mendesah saat lidahnya ditarik, dan dihisap. Perutnya mulai menegang, ada perasaan melilit yang mulai membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Mereka sudah berkali-kali melakukan ciuman, tapi rasanya tidak pernah sepanas ini.

"Ehmmph!" Sasuke mengerang pelan saat lidahnya dililit lagi. Kedua lidah itu bergelut begitu intim di dalam mulutnya. Decakan dan hisapan tak luput menyertai cumbuan itu. Namun tuntutan oksigen akhirnya melepas kegiatan mereka.

Napas mereka pun terengah-engah, Naruto menjilat bibir Sasuke yang kini memerah bengkak. Lalu beralih ke pipi, menyusuri paras itu sampai ia menemukan leher jenjang putih yang menggodanya. Ia pun mengecup leher itu, sebelum mengisapnya keras, memastikan warna merah akan membekas disana. Walaupun ia tahu hal itu tidak akan berlangsung lama karena tubuh mereka hanyalah sebuah karakter game.

"Ahhk!" Sasuke mengerang kesakitan saat lehernya tiba-tiba digigit, lalu mendesah saat gigitan itu berganti menjadi jilatan yang begitu lembut. "N-naruto nnggn…" ia mengerang merasakan lidah itu semakin nakal menjilat lehernya, lalu sebuah tangan pun mulai menggerayap masuk lewat bawah bajunya. Sedang tangan yang lain mulai melepas kancing baju miliknya. "T-tunggu d-dobe…" ucapnya cepat menghentikan gerakan sang pirang.

"Sasuke…" Naruto mendesah, menjilat leher jenjang itu lalu mengecupnya lembut. "kumohon…?" pintanya mendesah. Libidonya tiba-tiba terasa naik, dadanya menjadi sesak ingin menyentuh tubuh kekasihnya.

Rona merah tak bisa ia tahan untuk tak muncul di pipinya. Sasuke mendesah saat lidah itu kini bermain-main dengan cuping telinganya, menjilat dan menghisapnya, bahkan mencoba memasukan lidah basah itu pada lubang yang sangat kecil dalam telinga. Tenaganya tiba-tiba lenyap terkuras saat telinga sensitifnya dimainkan begitu sensual. Ia pun akhirnya mengangguk pasrah, merangkulkan kedua tangannya pada leher Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum senang, melepas ulumannya dan beralih pada bibir merah sang raven. Lidah mereka pun langsung bertaut satu sama lain. Saling menghisap dan mengulum. Tanpa melepas cumbuan mereka, Naruto mulai melepas baju yang dipakai sanga raven.

"Sasuke, lepas _equipment_ milikmu." Bisiknya serak menjilat telinga sensitive itu lagi.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, ia membuka jendela _equipment_-nya, lalu melepas seluruh baju yang ia kenakan. Baju itu pun lenyap menjadi pecahan-pecahan cahaya. Ditariknya langsung Naruto dan menciumnya lagi. Naruto hanya membalas ciuman itu sama panasnya. Perlahan-lahan tubuh mereka pun terjatuh di atas sofa, dengan Naruto yang berada di atas menindih sang raven.

"Kau tegang…" bisik Naruto serak, menatap benda yang sudah berdiri tegak di bagian selangkangan sang raven.

"Berisik. Buka bajumu dobe." Gumam Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

Naruto terkekeh kecil dan menurutinya. Bibir mereka pun kembali bertaut dengan intim. Tangan Naruto mulai bergerilya, membelai lembut tubuh sang raven yang kini polos tanpa sehelai kain pun. Tangannya berhenti saat menemukan sebuah tonjolan kecil di dada putih itu.

"Emmpph!" Sasuke mengerang dalam cumbuan mereka saat putingnya tiba-tiba di cubit keras, diperlintir lalu di elus dengan lembut.

Naruto pun melepas tautan bibir mereka, lalu beralih menjilat leher sang raven dan bergerak ke bawah menyusuri tubuh halus itu sampai menemukan tonjolan lain yang ada si sebelah kiri dada sang raven. Ia menjilat perlahan tonjolan pink itu, menggigitnya keras dan menghisapnya.

"Ahhn! Naruto nggnnn ahhh!" Sasuke tak bisa menahan desahannya. Dua putingnya kini dimainkan dengan sensual, yang satu oleh lidah yang basah sedang yang satu oleh jari tan yang nakal. Digigit, dijilat, di ulum, dipilin, di cubit, semua gerakan yang terus memberi sengatan listrik pada titik sensitifnya. Desahan dan erangan terus terlepas dari bibirnya.

"D-dobe, hentik—ahhhnn! Aku akan keluar jika kau terus—Ngnn! Ahhhnn~!" Sasuke mendesah tidak jelas, jari-jarinya menjambak surai pirang sang dominan, namun sama sekali tak mengurungkan gerakan Naruto mengulum putting kecil itu, bahkan membuatnya semakin menikmati permainannya saat mendengar desahan manis dari sang raven.

Sasuke tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar penisnya. "Ahhk!" Ia mengerang keenakan saat tangan itu mulai bergerak mengelus benda tegak miliknya. Cairan precum pun mulai menetes dari ujung benda itu. "T-t-tunggu Dobe—ahk! Ah—ahhn!" ia mendesah tak jelas, benda tegak miliknya di gesek maju mundur dengan begitu nikmat, membuat precumnya mulai mengucur deras. "N-naru Ngnn! Aku akan keluar—ah!—jika kau Mnn—lakukan itu—Ahnn!" desahan keenakan.

"Keluar saja kalau begitu, Suke.." bisik Naruto serak, ia pun akhirnya melepas ulumannya dari putting yang kini membengkak merah, lalu bergerak ke bawah, menjilat setiap inci bagian yang ia temukan di tubuh putih itu. Ia menjilat enam otot perut yang terbentuk disana, lalu mengulum lekuk kecil yang ada di tengah perut sang raven, terus bergerak ke bawah sampai ia menemukan rambut hitam keriting. Ia menghisap aroma maskulin yang menyeruak dari bulu pubis itu sebelum bergerak ke bawah sampai ia menemukan tujuannya.

Dijilatnya benda tegak yang kini sudah basah oleh precum. Sang raven pun tersentak kaget, desahan yang terdengar begitu merdu di telinganya, membuat nafsunya semakin menjadi untuk menyentuh sang kekasih..

Ujung yang mengeluarkan precum itulah yang pertama ia cicipi, lalu menjilat seluruh batang tegak itu tanpa jijik. Menjilatnya dengan nikmat seakan itu merupakan sebuah es krim favoritnya. Setelah merasa puas, ia pun melahap benda tegak itu tanpa ampun.

"Ahhk! N-naru—Ngnn!" Sasuke mendesah keenakan saat kejantanannya tiba-tiba diselimuti oleh gua hangat dan basah. Ia semakin merancau tak jelas saat Naruto mulai membuat gerakan maju mundur, menggesek benda tegak itu dengan gerakan sensual, mengulum dan menghisapnya tanpa ampun yang membuat sang raven mabuk dalam kenikmatan.

Naruto melemaskan kerongkongannya, memasukan benda tegak itu semakin dalam. Ia pun mempercepat gerakannya maju mundur, tak lupa untu memberi hisapan kuat yang membuat sang raven semakin mendesah nikmat.

"N-naru—Ah!—lepas—ahnn! Aku akan keluar—Ngnnn…" Sasuke mendesah, merasa precumnya tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Ia menjambak surai pirang sang dominan, saat Naruto masih keukeuh mengulumnya. Pahanya bergetar hebat, tak kuat menahan kenikmatan yang sedang dirasakan pada kejantanannya."N-naruuu ahhh…" desahnya tak tahan.

"Hmhmmm…" Naruto bergumam membalasnya, membuat getaran-getaran kecil pada ulumannya. Sasuke pun semakin tak kuat menahan klimaksnya, getaran kecil itu semakin mendorong precumnya ingin keluar. Bukannya melepas, Naruto malah semakin menghisap benda tegak itu sampai –"Ahhhhkk~!" Sasuke menjerit keras saat ia akhirnya mencapai klimaks, cairan putih pun mengucur deras dari ujung penisnya, yang dengan rakus Naruto hisap dan menelannya tanpa sisa.

Naruto pun akhirnya melepas ulumannya pada benda tegak yang kini sudah melemas itu. Ia mengusap air liur bercampur precum dari bibirnya lalu menatap puas pada sang raven yang kini tergulai lemas akibat melepas klimak kenikmatannya.

Ia pun mengecup bibir mungil Sasuke, lalu menjilatnya pelan. Lidah mereka pun kembali menyatu. Sasuke membalas ciuman itu semampu yang ia bisa, tenaganya sudah habis karena klimaks tadi. Ia merangkulkan kedua tangannya pada leher Naruto, memperdalam cumbuan mereka.

"Ehhmmp!" Sasuke tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Naruto membenturkan benda tegaknya dengan miliknya. Benda yang seharusnya sudah lemas itu pun kembali tegak, saat gesekan-gesekan mulai dilakukan sang dominan.

"Kau tegang lagi…" bisik Naruto menyeringai jahil, menggerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat, menggesekan kejantanannya dengan milik Sasuke.

"Berisik. Itu karena kau melakukan itu, baka." Gumam Sasuke kesal, meskipun pipinya bersemu merah.

"Hmhmm, ini baru dimulai Sasuke…" ucap Naruto parau menggoda sang kekasih, ia menjilat cuping telinga itu dan mengulumnya.

Tangannya pun mulai bergerilya nakal, mengelus pinggul sang raven, lalu bergerak ke belakang. Meremas pantat mungil itu dengan gemas. Ia bergerak terus ke bawah sampai menemukan titik lunak yang dicarinya.

Sasuke tersentak kecil saat sebuah jari tiba-tiba menginvasi lubang sensitifnya. Namun rasa sakit itu langsung hilang saat Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya kembali, menggesekan kejantanan mereka maju mundur. Rasa sakit dan nikmat semakin membuat kejantananya semakin menegang. Ia mengerang keras saat sebuah tangan kini melingkar dua penis yang bergesekan itu.

Naruto meremas kejantanan mereka, mengelus dua benda tegak itu semampu yang ia bisa hanya dengan satu tangan. Sedang tangan yang lain mulai bergerilya memasuki lubang sensitive sang raven. Ia pun mulai memasukan satu jari lagi, lalu membuat gerakan seperti gunting, melebarkan lubang itu secara perlahan.

"Ahh N-naru ehmm…" Sasuke mengerang kesakitan sekaligus nikmat saat dua jari itu mulai mengobrak-abrik lubang anusnya, ditambah gesekan pada kejantanannya membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadaran karena kenikmatan yang ia dapat. "Ahhk!" sengatan yang begitu nikmat tiba-tiba menyentakan tubuhnya. Dia mengerang lagi saat sengatan itu menghujam titik prostatnya.

Naruto menyeringai puas saat berhasil menemukan titik manis kekasihnya. Ia pun memaju mundurkan jarinya dengan cepat, menghantam titik itu berkali-kali.

"Ahk! Ah Ah Naru! Aku sudah—Ahhn!" Sasuke mendesah keenakan, merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu luar biasa dari lubang anusnya. Ia bahkan merasa kecewa saat dua jari itu tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan lubangnya.

"Aku akan masuk sekarang, Suke." ucap Naruto serak, napasnya terengah karena sudah tak sanggup menahan libido dalam tubuhnya yang semakin memuncak. Tanpa menahan diri lagi, ia pun dengan tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang sensitive kekasihnya.

"Ahhhkk!" dua erangan terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang kini menjadi panas lembab.

Sasuke menyentakan kepalanya ke belakang, rasa sakit yang sangat amat menyerang lubangnya. Tubuhnya serasa dibelah menjadi dua, benda panjang dan keras yang menginvasi dalam lubangnya itu sama sekali berbeda dari dua jari kecil yang tadi memanjakannya. Kedua tangannya meremas kencang sofa yang mereka tempati. Napasnya tercekat menahan sakit. Diliriknya sang dominan di hadapannya. Naruto terlihat tak jauh berbeda, mulutnya sedikit terbuka akibat napas yang terengah-engah, matanya terpejam erat entah karena rasa rakit akibat dinding hangat yang meremaskan begitu kuat ataupun karena rasa nikmat akibat kejantanannya kini akhinya berada di dalam dinding lunak yang terasa begitu nikmat menyelimutinya.

"N-naruto…" panggil Sasuke. Ia mengangguk pelan saat mata mereka akhirnya bertemu.

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya. Ia pun mulai menggerakan tubuhnya maju mundur. Gerakan kaku itu pun bertambah cepat dan mulus. Cairan precum mulai menetes membuat sodokannya semakin licin.

"Ah! Ahhnn! Naru—Ah!" Sasuke tak bisa berhenti mendesah saat titik prostatnya dihantam terus-menerus, memberinya sengatan nikmat yang hampir membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Ah…Sasuke…kau nikmat sekali engnn…" Naruto mengerang, menyodok lubang itu semakin gencar.

"Lebih cepat, Ahk! Lebih keras dobe Ahhh~!" rancau Sasuke tak jelas, ia melentangkan kakinya semakin lebar, mengikatkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang sang dominan dan menarik tubuh mereka semakin menyatu. Sodokan itu pun menjadi semakin dalam. "Ahh—hh—Ahhn~!" desahnya keenakan, ia seakan melihat bintang-bintang saat titik prostatnya disodok terus menerus.

"Sasuke hhk—kau nikmat—Ahhk! Aku menyukaimu 'suke!" erang Naruto, merasa begitu nikmat akan lubang manis yang memanjakan kejantananya.

Ia menatap sang raven, tersenyum senang saat Sasuke membalas tatapannya. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak dan berisi. Kehangatan menyeruak ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya kini menyatu dengan Sasuke, dengan kekasihnya yang begitu ia cintai.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke…" bisiknya tulus, ia mencium lembut bibir mungil sang raven, lalu beralih pada pipi, mata, hidung, dahi dan kembali lagi pada bibir itu. Memberi ribuan kecupan seakan sedang menyampaikan betapa sayangnya ia pada kekasihnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke…aku benar-benar bahagia bisa bersamamu…" bisiknya lembut. Ia mengecup mata sang raven saat melihatnya mulai meneteskan air hangat lagi.

"Aku uh…juga…" Sasuke tiba-tiba terisak. "Aku juga…" Bendungan hangat yang menumpuk di matanya pun pecah membasahi pipinya. Ia menutup mata wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya, seakan tak ingin menunjukan wajahnya karena terus menangis.

"Aku tahu." Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut, menyingkirkan kedua lengan itu dan mengecup pipi yang kini sudah sangat basah. Ia memberi kecupan berkali-kali pada sang raven, seakan ingin berkata bahwa ia ada disana bersamanya.

Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat dank eras, merasa tubuhnya tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama. Cairan precum sudah menetes deras dari ujung penisnya, membuat sodokannya semakin bertambah licin.

"Naruto Ahk!—keluar Ah! Aku ingin keluar aahnn!" desah Sasuke tak tahan, pahanya bergetar, perutnya seperti dililit, mengejang keras menahan klimaks yang sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Ngnn…kita keluar bersama, Sasuke…" erang Naruto, merasakan tubuhnya juga tidak akan bertahan lama. Dia pun mempercepat gerakannya menyodok maju mundur lubang manis itu, menghantam titik manis sang raven berkali-kali sampai akhirnya—

"Ahhhkk!" mereka mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan, cairan putih pun menyembur keluar dari kejantanan mereka. Tubuh mereka pun menjadi lengket akan keringat dan cairan putih yang menetes di mana-mana.

"Ngnn…" desah Naruto dengan perlahan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang kini melemas. Cairan putih pun langsung menetes keluar dari lubang anus yang kini berwarna merah membengkak. Naruto menggunakan tenaga terakhirnya dan merebahkan diri di samping Sasuke yang sudah tergulai lemas di atas sofa. Ia menarik tubuh sang raven dan memeluknya erat, sebelum memejamkan mata menyusul sang kekasih ke alam tidur. "Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu Sasuke…"

"Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tak bisa menahan cengiran senang untuk menempel di wajahnya. Semua orang yang melihatnya pasti akan tahu kalau dia sedang dalam mood yang sangat bagus. Bahkan mereka mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat pemuda pirang itu sampai begitu senang akhir-akhir ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang Naruto dan kekasihnya sudah resmi menikah dalam dunia game. Well, mungkin memang, itu hanya dunia game, bukan dunia nyata. Namun tetap saja, mereka menikah karena perasaan mereka itu nyata. Walaupun Naruto belum pernah sekalipun melihat Sasuke dalam dunia nyata, ia tetap senang asalkan mereka bisa tetap bersama.

Hubungan mereka kini semakin menjadi dekat. Ia senang karena Sasuke tidak pernah menolak permintaannya untuk bertemu bahkan di saat yang tiba-tiba. Terkadang ia sedikit penasaran, apa yang biasa dilakukan pemuda raven itu saat mereka tidak bertemu dalam dunia game. Tapi rasa penasaran itu langsung ia tepis saat memikirkan kalau mereka akan segera bertemu nanti.

Kehidupan sehari-hari Naruto tidaklah berbeda dari biasanya, bangun, sarapan, kuliah, makan, pulang, lalu ketemu Sasuke sampai akhirnya malam mengharuskannya untuk tidur. Kegiatan yang begitu konstan, namun tak pernah sekalipun membuatnya bosan. Namun hal yang tidak ia ketahui adalah kesenangan itu….hanya berlangsung sebentar….

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap bingung saat tak menemukan Sasuke di tempat biasa mereka bertemu. Contact list yang menyala merah menandakan bahwa sang raven masih belum _log in_ dalam permainan. Lima menit Naruto menunggu, ia hanya berpikir mungkin Sasuke sedikit telat.

Satu jam telah terlewati, Naruto mulai merasa cemas.

Dua jam kini telah berlalu, Naruto pun menjadi uring-uringan.

Dia mengecek contact Sasuke, namun masih belum terlihat karakter kekasihnya itu sudah _log in_.

Tiga jam pun sudah ia habiskan hanya untuk duduk menunggu disana. Naruto mulai berteriak kesal dan menjadi sangat cemas. Tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung berlari mengelilingi kota, lalu pergi menuju rumah mereka dan mencari sang raven. Tapi seharusnya ia tahu kalau ia tak mungkin bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Sasuke bahkan belum _log in_ ke dalam _game online_ itu.

Merasa sangat khawatir, Naruto pun akhirnya _log out_ dari game. Dia dengan segera menyambar handphone-nya dan menelpon Sasuke. Suara operator yang menjawabnya membuat rasa cemasnya bertumpuk berkali-kali lipat.

Puluhan telepon dan pesan sudah ia lakukan, namun tak satu pun dibalas oleh Sasuke. Naruto menggigit bibirnya, mencoba mengingat-ingat kalau mungkin mereka memang tidak janji bertemu hari ini, atau mungkin Sasuke pernah mengatakan bahwa dia harus melakukan sesuatu yang penting hari ini.

Mencoba menenangkan pikirannya, ia pun berpikir mungkin Sasuke memang sedang melakukan sesuatu yang sangat penting, jadi dia tak bisa menganggunya. Setelah menelpon sekali lagi, yang juga hanya di jawab oleh operator, Naruto pun akhirnya menyerah. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai besok pagi dan menelpon sang raven kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu.

Genap satu minggu.

Itu adalah jumlah waktu yang sudah terlewati sejak terakhir kali Naruto bertemu Sasuke. Ia sudah mencoba apapun cara yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Sms, telepon, email, PM dalam game, namun tak satu pun dari hal itu dibalas oleh sang raven. Ia bahkan sudah mencoba menunggu seharian dalam dunia game hanya untuk melihat apakah Sasuke pernah mencoba _log in_, tapi nihil. Semuanya hanya berhasil nihil. Tak satupun cara yang ia gunakan berhasil. Sasuke seakan hilang tanpa jejak.

Teman-temannya mulai merasa khawatir saat melihat pemuda yang biasanya selalu tersenyum itu tiba-tiba menjadi sangat muram. Naruto seperti sudah kehilangan cahayanya. Tidak. Dia memang sudah kehilangan cahayanya. Semangat hidupnya sudah lenyap. Orang yang sangat ia cintai sudah pergi. Sasuke-nya tiba-tiba menghilang pergi tanpa jejak.

Sebuah bunyi nada pendek namun keras menarik perhatiannya. Naruto menoleh ke arah meja, dimana ia meletakan leptopnya masih menyala. Sebuah gambar seperti kertas surat muncul di sudut kanan bawah layar dekstopnya. Alis Naruto mengkerut bingung memperhatikan gambar surat itu, menandakan bahwa ia baru saja mendapat sebuah email. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia pun melompat dari tempat tidur dan menuju leptopnya berada. Kakinya bahkan tersandung saat ia dengan tergusa-gusu ingin segera melihat isi email itu.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia pun membuka email yang baru masuk tadi.

**_darkraven(a)yxxxx-cxm_**

Sebuah alamat email yang tertera pada tab pengirim berhasil membuat jantungnya seakan mau copot. Sasuke. Itu adalah alamat email milik Sasuke. Sasuke akhirnya menghubunginya!

Dengan gugup, Naruto pun membawa matanya ke bawah untuk melihat isi email itu. Jantungnya berdetak begitu keras seakan ingin melompat copot.

**_Naruto,_**

Kalimat pertama itu membuatnya semakin gugup, ia menjadi teringat bagaimana saat kekasihnya memanggil namanya.

**_Aku tahu kau pasti sedang mencariku sekarang._**

**_Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun soal alasanku tiba-tiba menghilang._**

**_Tapi ada satu hal penting yang harus aku beritahu padamu._**

**_Jangan mencariku ataupun menghubungiku lagi._**

**_Hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini._**

**_Aku sudah bosan denganmu._**

**_Selamat tinggal._**

**_By_**

**_Uchiha Sasuke._**

Eh…?

A…apa…..?

Dibacanya ulang isi pesan itu, lalu dibaca lagi, dan dibaca, dibaca, dan dibaca terus seakan dia tidak percaya dengan yang sudah dilihatnya. Mata shappire-nya seakan tak bisa lepas dari kalimat yang tertera pada layar didepannya, terus menatapinya tajam seakan kalimat itu akan berubah dengan sendirinya hanya dengan ia tatap, atau mungkin dia sedang menunggu pesan lain dari Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa pesan itu hanya lelucon.

Tapi tidak, tidak satupun dari hal itu yang terjadi. Isi kalimat itu tidak berubah, ataupun Sasuke mengirim pesan lain yang berisi pemberitahuan bahwa pesan itu hanya lelucon. Berapa kalipun ia menatapnya, ia membacanya ulang, kalimat itu masih tetap sama. Bukan ia yang salah baca, ataupun bukan ia yang tidak bisa membacanya dengan benar. Kalimat itu memang berisi hal apa adanya seperti yang sudah ia baca barusan.

"Haha…hahaha… Sasuke ini tidak lucu. Apa maksudmu dengan berakhir?!" tanyanya tertawa hampa, menatap datar pada layar leptopnya.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau pikir aku akan mempercayai pesan omong kosong seperti ini!" Kini ia berteriak.

"Sasuke, jawab aku!" teriaknya lagi entah pada siapa, kini ia berdiri, menatap tajam pada layar leptop seakan benda itu yang bersalah.

**_Hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini._**

Kalimat itu terbaca lagi olehnya.

**_Aku sudah bosan denganmu._**

Naruto menggigit bibirnya, rasa sakit yang begitu tajam menusuk dadanya seperti duri.

"Tidak…" ia berbisik.

**_Aku sudah bosan denganmu._**

"Tidak!" kini ia berteriak.

**_Selamat tinggal._**

"Jangan bercanda brengsek!" benda canggih itu pun akhirnya dibantingnya.

Naruto menatap garang pada benda yang kini rusak akibat amukannya. Gigi bergetak kuat, tangannya pun terkepal keras seakan menahan amarah yang ingin meledak kapanpun.

"Uh…" Lalu ia terisak, sebutir air hangat menetes pelan dari sudut matanya.

"Tidak…" ia terisak lebih keras, tangannya meremas dadanya seakan sedang menahan sakit yang sangat amat dari dadanya.

Tidak…

Ini tidak mungkin…

Ini pasti bohong..

Sasuke tidak mungkin meninggalkannya…

Sasuke tidak mungkin…

.

.

.

.

.

"Okaerinasai, Kyuubi-sama." Kakashi menunduk hormat seraya menyambut kepulangan sang putra sulung keluarga Namikaze.

Kyuubi hanya mengangguk. Ia menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Kakashi sebelum berjalan menuju tangga. Ia berhenti saat mengingat sesuatu. "Kakashi." Panggilnya pada sang kepala pelayan.

"Apa…" dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" dia akhirnya bertanya.

"Tuan muda masih mengurung diri di dalam kamar, Kyuubi-sama." Balas Kakashi tersenyum sedih.

"Ah, begitu ya…" gumam Kyuubi sedih. "Aku mengerti." Ucapnya sebelum menaiki tangga. Dia melewati beberapa ruangan sampai akhirnya ia tiba di depan kamar adiknya. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar itu dengan perlahan. "Naruto?" panggilnya, namun tak satupun jawaban di dengarnya.

Ia pun menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk pergi membiarkan adiknya sendiri.

Sudah satu bulan adiknya mulai mengurung diri, menolak untuk makan ataupun keluar. Meskipun ia sudah menyuruh Kakashi untuk memaksanya makan, namun adiknya itu lebih memilih mengurung diri. Bahkan setiap harinya bocah itu semakin bertambah suram. Dia benar-benar cemas pada Naruto. Ia sudah mencoba berkali-kali untuk mengajaknya berbicara, namun yang diterimanya hanya amukan ataupun Naruto yang menghiraukannya.

Esok hari pun masih sama. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi adiknya. Orang tua mereka pun mulai menjadi cemas. Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Adiknya tiba-tiba saja mengurung diri dan tak ingin bicara dengan siapapun.

Ia mengetuk pintu berwarna nila itu sekali lagi. Menghela napas saat tak mendapat satupun jawaban. Merasa tak bisa dibiarkan lagi, ia pun mengambil kunci cadangan dan membuka pintu itu. Ruangan yang sangat gelap lah yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Ia menoleh ke arah tempat tidur, dimana sebuah kungkungan selimut berada. Kyuubi menghela napas lagi sebelum menyalakan lampu ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu sangat berantakan. Baju berserakan dimana-mana, beberapa benda berjatuhan dan pecah seperti habis dibanting. Ruangan yang seharusnya rapi itu benar-benar seperti kapal pecah. Kyuubi menghela napas sebelum berjalan mendekati tempat tidur. Dilihatnya kungkungan selimut di depannya. Surai pirang terlihat menyembul dari ujung selimut itu.

"Oi, Naruto." panggilnya pada seseorang yang ada di balik kungkungan itu.

"Naruto!" panggilnya lebih keras.

Kyuubi menggertakan giginya kesal sebelum ia dengan kasar menarik selimut itu, membuat sang adik terlempar jatuh ke atas lantai. "Bangun, baka!"

Sang adik itu pun terbangun dari posisinya di atas lantai. Pemuda berambut pirang itu melirik ke arah kakaknya. Kyuubi tertegun saat melihat betapa kosongnya pandangan itu. Shappire yang biasanya selalu cerah dan bercahaya kini terlihat begitu redup dan kosong. Naruto hanya menatapnya lalu bergerak lagi naik ke tempat tidurnya, mengembalikan posisinya seperti semula seakan kakaknya tidak ada disana.

"Oi, brengsek! Berhenti muram sepert ini, idiot!" geram Kyuubi marah, menarik kerah baju adiknya. Kyuubi menggertakan giginya saat tatapan kosong itu kembali mengarah padanya.

**_Buagh!_**

Pukulan tinju itu pun akhirnya mengenai pipi kanan sang adik, membuatnya terjatuh di atas tempat tidur.

"Naruto! Jawab aku, brengsek!" Ia memukul pipi yang satunya.

Namun Naruto tidak menjawabnya atau bahkan berteriak kesakitan. Ia hanya menatap kosong pada Kyuubi seolah hal sedang terjadi padanya sama sekali tidak penting.

"Brengsek!" Kyuubi menggertakan giginya kuat. "Apa seperti ini?!" teriaknya tiba-tiba.

"Apa hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan?!" teriaknya lagi.

"Hanya karena pacarmu yang tidak jelas itu, kau rela menjadi sampah seperti ini?!" teriaknya keras, kali ini ia berhasil menarik perhatian sang adik. Sang shappire kini menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau menatapku hah?! Apa kau marah sekarang?!" teriak Kyuubi garang padanya.

"Dia bahkan sudah meninggalkanmu! Untuk apa kau masih memikirkan bocah sialan itu?!" teriaknya lagi.

"Berisik!" suara itu terdengar begitu serak seakan sang pemilik suara sudah sangat jarang berbicara.

"Berisik! Kau tidak mengerti!" suara itu berteriak lagi.

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti, baka! Berhenti mengurung dirimu seperti ini hanya karena pacarmu pergi!" teriak Kyuubi memarahinya.

"Kau tidak mengerti!" Naruto berteriak lagi, ia mendongak, menatap tajam pada kakaknya. "Aku mencintainya! Aku mencintai Sasuke! Ia adalah segalanya bagiku!"

"Tapi dia sudah pergi, baka! Ia sudah meninggalkanmu." Ucap Kyuubi kini lebih pelan.

"Itu—! Bohong! Itu tidak mungkin! Sasuke tidak mungkin pergi!" teriak Naruto, sebutir air hangat menetes pelan dari sudut matanya, lalu disusul tetesan lain yang mulai membuat pipinya basah.

"Dia tidak mungkin pergi! Dia mencintaiku! Kami saling mencintai. Tidak mungkin Sasuke—" lalu Naruto pun terisak, pipinya kini sudah sangat basah oleh air mata.

Kyuubi menatap sedih pada adiknya, lalu ia pun mendekat, menarik tubuh yang kini sangat kurus itu dalam pelukannya. "Shhhh. Karena itu aku bilang, apa hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan, idiot?" ucapnya lembut mengusap punggung adiknya.

Naruto mendongak, menatap bingung pada kakaknya.

"Kau bodoh." Ucap Kyuubi menepuk kepala sang adik dengan penuh sayang. "Kalau kau memang mencintainya, seharusnya kau mencari Sasuke sampai menemukannya, bukannya menangis seperti anak kecil disini."

Shappire itu pun melebar. Naruto membuka mulutnya, namun kembali mengatupkannya erat. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya. "Tapi, bagaimana…aku tidak tahu dimana ia tinggal…" ia bersuara serak.

"Geez, Aku pikir kau itu seorang raja dalam permainan komputer." Balas Kyuubi jahil memukul kepala pirang itu dengan ringan.

"Huh?" Naruto menatap bingung padanya.

"Kalian bertemu dalam game bukan? Kita bisa meminta server perusahaan untuk mengecek lokasi tempat Sasuke bermain game. Bukankah kau juga punya email dan nomor handphone-nya? Jika nomornya masih aktif, kita bisa mencari tahu lewat satelis gps." Ucap Kyuubi dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Kita bisa melakukan itu…?" Shappire yang tadinya sangat kosong, kini mulai memperlihatkan titik-titik cahaya.

"Yeah. Aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Tapi—" ia menghentikan kalimatnya dan menatap tajam pada adiknya. "Berhenti mengurung diri dan perbaiki tubuhmu itu! Kau benar-benar seperti mayat hidup!" desisnya marah.

"Fine…" balas Naruto dengan suara pelan, ia menekuk wajahnya dan menunduk.

Kyuubi menghela napas dan menepuk kepala pirang itu dengan sayang. "Aku akan menyuruh koki membuatkan makanan favoritmu. Lebih baik kau mandi sekarang, lalu turun ke bawah, oke? Aku akan pergi ke perusahaan untuk mengecek account milik Sasuke." ucapnya sebelum pergi menuju pintu.

"Ingat, kau harus mandi dan makan yang banyak! Aku tidak akan membantumu jika aku tahu kau tidak melakukannya!" perintah Kyuubi lagi memperingatinya. Ia menatap adiknya yang masih menunduk, lalu tersenyum sedih. Ia pun berbalik dan menuju pintu.

"Niisan…" suara itu sangat kecil, namun berhasil menghentikan langkahnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Kyuubi pun menoleh pada sang pemilik suara. Naruto masih terlihat menunduk, setelah beberapa detik pemuda pirang itu akhirnya mendongak dan menatapnya.

"Terima kasih…" ucapnya pelan.

"Sudah tugasku sebagai kakak." Balas Kyuubi dengan cengiran, sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan ruangan adiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu pun terlewati. Naruto sudah terlihat lebih baik, paling tidak dia tidak mengurung diri lagi di dalam kamar ataupun menolak untuk makan. Tubuhnya sudah mulai kembali ke proporsi yang seharusnya. Meskipun ia masih menolak untuk berangkat kuliah.

Hal yang mulai membuat Kyuubi kesal adalah adiknya itu akan selalu menanyainya tentang Sasuke sesaat ia kembali dari perusahaan. Memang sih, dia yang menawarkan sendiri untuk membantu adiknya. Dan tentu saja ia melakukannya dengan senang hati. Tapi pulang tanpa membawa kabar apapun benar-benar membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Ada begitu banyak pemain dalam game mereka. Akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengecek seorang pemain apalagi seseorang yang sudah lama sekali tidak bermain game. Akan lebih parah lagi kalau ternyata account itu sudah dijual ke pemain lain.

Tapi hari ini berbeda, ia akhirnya menemukan petunjuk tentang Sasuke. Ia bahkan menemukan lokasi dimana Sasuke berada sekarang. Tapi, sekarang, bukannya ia senang karena berhasil menemukannya. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa senang. Ia bahkan lebih memilih untuk tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali, dan membiarkan rahasia anak itu terus tertutup. Ia bahkan mulai mengerti kenapa Sasuke memilih pergi meninggalkan adiknya. Itu karena Sasuke…

"Aniki!" panggil Naruto dengan semangat saat pemuda pirang itu melihat kedatangannya di rumah. Kyuubi hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Apa kau menemukannya hari ini?!" tanya Naruto langsung tidak sabar.

Kyuubi tersenyum kecut. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya dan berjalan menghiraukan adiknya.

"Aniki?!" panggil Naruto bingung mengikutinya.

Kyuubi pun berhenti lalu menatap adiknya sebentar. Dia pun menghela napas. "Aku menemukannya…" ia akhirnya berkata.

"Benarkah?!" tanya Naruto semangat, cahaya langsung terlihat menyilaukan dari balik shappire itu, membuat Kyuubi mengigit bibirnya kecut.

"Iya. Ikut denganku. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan." Ucapnya menggiring adiknya menuju kamarnya.

"Jadi, dimana Aniki?! Dimana Sasuke?! Bisakah kita kesana?! Tidak, ayo kesana saja sekarang! Aku ingin menemuinya!" ucap Naruto sangat semangat, dia bahkan langsung berdiri dan menuju pintu keluar, namun segera dihentikan oleh kakaknya.

"Tunggu, baka! Sudah kubilang kita harus bicara dulu." Ucap Kyuubi menghela napas. "Duduklah. Aku ingin kau mendengarnya baik-baik." Perintahnya pada sang adik.

Naruto pun akhirnya menurut dan duduk di atas tempat tidur milik kakaknya, ia menatap lurus pada kakaknya. Shappire yang terlihat sangat senang membuat Kyuubi semakin urung untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Naruto…" Kyuubi menggigit bibirnya. "Sebelum aku memberitahumu, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan…" ucapnya ragu-ragu.

Naruto hanya mengangguk cepat, merasa tidak sabar mendengar kabar soal Sasuke.

"Itu…apa Sasuke pernah menceritakan sesuatu tentang dirinya…?"

Alis pirang itu pun menekuk. "Tidak, kami tidak pernah tahu tentang identitas ataupun kehidupan masing-masing…" Naruto akhirnya menjawab.

"Ah, begitu…" Kyuubi mengangguk pelan. Dia pun menghela napas lagi. Sial. Sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya hari ini?

"Satu hal lagi, aku ingin kau menjawabnya dengan jujur, Naruto…" ucapnya lagi pada sang adik yang hanya mengangguk cepat membalasnya.

"Apa kau…benar-benar mencintainya…?" Kyuubi akhirnya bertanya, menatap serius pada kedua shappire.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali kan, Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke!" jawab Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Benarkah? Bahkan jika aku bilang Sasuke tidak mencintaimu lagi, apa kau akan tetap mengejarnya…?"

Kedua shappire pun melebar. Naruto mengigit bibirnya sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Jika dia sudah…tidak mencintaiku lagi…A-akan kubuat saja dia jatuh cinta lagi padaku!" ucapnya dengan mantap mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Kau benar-benar serius?" tanya Kyuubi lagi.

"Tentu saja! Berhenti bertele-tele Aniki, Aku tidak mengerti! Kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu?!" tanya Naruto kesal.

Kyuubi menghela napas, lalu menggigit bibirnya. "Lalu, bagaimana jika…jika Sasuke tak bisa hidup bersamamu. Apa…apa kau bisa hidup tanpanya…?" dia akhirnya bertanya ragu, melirik hati-hati pada adiknya.

Kedua shappire itu pun melebar. "Itu…a-apa maksudmu…? A-apa terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke?!" teriaknya tiba-tiba merasa cemas.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Naruto…Apa kau bisa hidup tanpanya…?" Kyuubi bertanya lagi, mengigit bibir bawahnya keras.

"Itu…aku…" Naruto menunduk, kedua tangannya meremas-remas kain sprei dari tempat tidur dimana ia duduk. "Aku…tidak bisa…." Suara itu terdengar lirih.

Iris ruby itu pun terbelalak. Kyuubi mengepalkan kedua tangannya kencang. Dia bahkan belum mengatakan apa-apa, tapi hatinya terasa teriris-iris, tak sanggup mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada satu-satunya adik yang sangat ia sayangi…

"Naruto…dengar…aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali…" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Naruto pun mendongak, menatap kakaknya dengan serius, jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang menunggu kabar tentang Sasuke.

"Setelah mendengar ini, aku ingin kau memikirkannya baik-baik. Apa kau masih ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke atau tidak…aku tidak ingin kau menyesali keputusanmu…" Kyuubi berkata dengan suara bergetar. Naruto yang seperti menyadari sikap aneh dari kakaknya mulai merasa cemas.

"Sasuke…" Kyuubi menelan ludah. Dia menatap kedua shappire lalu menoleh menghindarinya. Bibir ia gigit dengan keras. Setelah beberapa detik, ia pun menghela napas, memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Sasuke….menderita leukemia stadium akhir. Saat ini dia sedang dalam keadaan koma, di salah satu kamar pasien rumah sakit konoha."

—D**DEGH**H!—

A…PA…?!

.

.

.

.

.

**_—pip—_**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang diikat ke belakang berjalan dengan cepat di koridor berdinding warna putih.

**_—pip—_**

Pemuda raven itu berparas sangat tampan, dengan sebuah garis lurus dibawah tiap matanya. Matanya beriris onyx, menatap lurus kedepan.

**_—pip—_**

Ditangannya sebuah keranjang yang berisi tomat yang terlihat sangat merah dan segar. Dia membawa keranjang itu dengan hati-hati seakan benda itu sangat penting.

**_—pip—_**

Pemuda itu akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Ia melirik ke samping pintu dimana sebuah nama tertera disana.

Uchiha Sasuke.

**_—pip—_**

Pemuda raven itu pun menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintu itu dan berjalan masuk. Seorang perawat menyambutnya saat ia masuk.

**_—pip—_**

"Itachi-san! Anda sudah datang." Ucap perawat itu dengan sebuah senyuman.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Itachi' itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Lalu berjalan mendekati tempat tidur yang terletak di dekat jendela ruangan kamar itu. Ia meletakkan keranjang tomat yang dibawanya di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur.

**_—pip— _**suara itu terdengar lagi, suara detak jantung yang berasal dari sebuah alat yang terletak di samping tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya pada perawat tadi tanpa menoleh. Mata onyx-nya menatap lurus memperhatikan seseorang yang kini sedang berbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidur.

"Seperti biasa. Dia baik-baik saja. Aku baru saja mengganti kantong infusnya." Terang perawat itu.

"Terima kasih, Shizune-san." Ucap Itachi dengan senyum kecil, menoleh pada perawat yang ia panggil 'Shizune' tadi.

Shizune hanya tersenyum sedih membalasnya. "Aku harus pergi. Panggil kami jika anda butuh sesuatu, Itachi-san." Ucap Shizune sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Itachi pun menoleh lagi, memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang berbaring tadi. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk tepat di samping tempat tidur. Diraihnya sebuah tangan berkulit sangat pucat milik seseorang yang sedang berbaring tadi. Ia menggenggam tangan itu dengan erat, seakan ingin menyalurkan kehangatan pada seseorang itu.

Itachi tersenyum sedih. Diperhatikannya paras tampan yang kini terlihat sangat kurus milik adiknya. Benar, seseorang yang sedang berbaring itu adalah adiknya. Satu-satunya adik sekaligus keluarga yang ia miliki sekarang. Salah satu tangannya terulur, membelai lembut surai raven yang kini hanya tertinggal sedikit.

"Sasuke…" panggilnya dengan lirih.

"Cepat buka matamu…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>tbc  delete...?**

* * *

><p>happy end...or sad end...?<p>

.

Jangan lupa review ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi menghela napas, diperhatikannya wajah seseorang yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, membelai lembut surai raven yang sedikit menutupi paras yang terlihat pucat itu. Surai yang seharusnya sangat tebal itu kini hanya tinggal helaian tipis, membuatnya tersenyum pahit saat melihatnya. Tangan yang kini sedang digenggamnya pun terasa sangat ringan dan rapuh. Jari-jari itu menjadi sangat kecil dan kurus, berwarna putih pucat. Ia mengelus jari-jari itu dengan lembut, seakan ingin memberitahu pada seseorang yang kini sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri itu bahwa ia ada disini, bahwa kakaknya ada disamping menemaninya.

Satu bulan.

Benar. Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia mendengar suara adiknya. Sudah satu bulan sejak terakhir kali ia melihat kelopak pucat itu memperlihatkan manik onyx-nya, sejak ia melihat bibir pucat itu memberinya senyuman manis, sejak ia melihat tubuh yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu bergerak.

Ia sudah tak sanggup.

Rasanya ia sudah tak mampu melihat adiknya terbaring lemah seperti sekarang.

Rasanya ia ingin berteriak, menjerit, menangis, memarahi siapapun karena sudah membuat adiknya seperti ini. Tapi pada siapa?

Ia tak tahu.

Hal yang terjadi pada adiknya bukanlah salah siapa-siapa.

Tidak. Mungkin ini adalah kesalahannya. Kesalahannya yang kurang memperhatikan adiknya lebih. Sehingga ia menjadi sakit seperti sekarang, bahkan kini terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri.

Itachi tersenyum pahit.

"Sasuke…" panggilnya begitu lirih.

Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup lembut dahi berkulit pucat milik sang adik.

"Cepatlah bangun, Sasuke…." bisiknya lirih.

* * *

><p><strong>This Isn't Just A Game<strong>

**By**

**Fro Nekota**

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda terlihat duduk di atas sebuah tempat tidur, menatap lurus ke arah luar dari balik jendela besar dengan tirai yang terbuka. Surai hitam miliknya sepanjang bahu, ditutupi oleh sebuah topi rajut berwarna biru tua. Jika ia tak memakai topi, maka akan terlihat rambut bagian belakang yang mencuat ke atas melawan gravitasi. Gaya rambut alami yang terlihat lucu namun juga sangat pas dengannya.<p>

Pemuda itu menghela napas, ia membenarkan posisi topi yang dipakainya untuk menghalau dingin yang mulai dirasakannya. Sebuah saluran tipis memanjang yang menempel pada tangannya menarik perhatiannya. Ia menatap benda panjang yang seperti tali itu, lalu mengikutinya sampai ia menemukan sebuah kantong infus yang terpajang tenang di sebuah tiang samping tempat tidurnya. Terlalu seringnya ia melihat benda itu, membuatnya berpikir mungkin ia tak akan pernah lepas lagi dari benda yang menempel ditubuhnya itu.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengarnya terbuka. Sebuah senyuman langsung terlukis diwajahnya saat ia melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Niisan!" panggilnya dengan senang.

"Sasuke. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" ucap seorang pemuda yang dipanggil kakak itu.

"Aku bosan." Jawab sang adik merengut. "Bisakah kita pulang sekarang, niisan?" tanya Sasuke pada kakaknya.

Itachi menghela napas, lalu berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dimana adiknya berada. "Kau tahu kita tidak bisa melakukannya, Sasuke." ucapnya lembut, menepuk kepala adiknya.

"Tapi, aku baik-baik saja! Lihat! Aku masih bisa berdiri, berjalan, bergerak sesukaku! Mereka saja yang berlebihan!" protes Sasuke memperagakan hal yang dikatakannya.

Itachi hanya tersenyum membalasnya. "Kalau begitu beristirahatlah, lalu kita bisa segera pulang."

"Bisakah kita pulang sekarang saja? Aku bosan dengan tempat ini! Bau obat membuatku mual!" protes Sasuke tidak suka.

"Sasuke…bersabarlah, oke? Kita pasti pulang kok…" balas Itachi tersenyum, mengusap kepala sang adik dengan sayang.

"Tapi aku bosan…" ucap Sasuke menekuk wajahnya.

"Oh, benar. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Ucap Itachi tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, ia mengambil sesuatu dari tas yang tadi dibawanya lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke bingung, ia membuka bungkusan plastik benda yang diberikan kakaknya. Mata onyx-nya melebar saat ia melihat isi bungkusan itu. Ia pun menatap kakaknya penuh tanya sekaligus tak percaya. "I-ini…?!"

"Itu untukmu, bukankah kau bilang kau selalu ingin memainkannya?" ucap Itachi menjawab tatapan penuh tanya dari adiknya.

"T-tapi ini…?! Bukankah harganya mahal?! Darimana niisan—"

"Sssshh. Tak perlu pikirkan soal itu. Pakai saja. Hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu minggu lalu. " terang Itachi dengan tersenyum.

Sasuke terbelalak mendengarnya, lalu ia pun menerjang kakaknya dengan sebuah pelukan. "Terima kasih niisan!" ucapnya mempererat dekapannya.

Itachi hanya tertawa kecil, membalas pelukan itu. "Bagaimana kalau kau mencobanya?"

"T-tapi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya…" ucap Sasuke sedikit malu, ia membuka kotak kardus yang membungkus benda itu. Mata onyx-nya berbinar melihat benda berteknologi canggih itu.

_Nerve Gear._

Benar, benda yang diberikan oleh kakaknya adalah sebuah _nerve gear_. Sebuah benda canggih yang membuatnya bisa bermain dalam dunia game hanya dengan menggunakan pikiran. Sebuah benda canggih yang sudah mulai terkenal di kalangan remaja lainnya. Tak akan heran, jika Sasuke, yang juga masih seorang remaja ingin memainkannya, dan benda itulah awal dimana ia mengenal sesuatu yang begitu menyenangkan sekaligus….menyakitkan.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Chapter<strong>

**Please stop me…Please stop me from loving you, because it's just too much…**

* * *

><p>Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven ini merupakan putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Sebuah kecelakaan naas membuat pemuda ini menjadi yatim piatu. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak ia duduk di bangku SMP, meninggalkannya hanya dengan seorang kakak yang saat itu hampir menyelesaikan kuliahnya.<p>

Mereka pun hidup hanya bedua, hanya dihidupi oleh sisa kekayaan orang tuanya dan uang tambahan yang dihasilkan sang kakak dengan bekerja.

Selama bertahun-tahun mereka bisa bertahan, sampai suatu ketika mereka dihadapkan suatu kenyataan pahit yang tidak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya.

Sasuke sakit.

Dia didiagnosa menderita leukema stadium tiga.

Itu adalah saat pemuda itu baru masuk tahun pertama di SMA nya.

Penyakit yang dideritanya diduga berasal karena keturunan gen dari kakeknya yang juga meninggal akibat leukemia.

Berbagai cara sudah dilakukan untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Namun semakin kemari, penyakit yang dideritanya semakin parah, dan biaya yang dibutuhkan pun semakin mahal.

Sasuke tahu, kalau kondisi ekonomi dia dan kakaknya semakin genting akibat membiayai pengobatan penyakitnya. Dia bahkan dapat mengerti jika kekayaan orang tuanya sudah mulai menipis.

Sasuke sebenarnya sudah tak ingin merepotkan kakaknya lagi. Ia tidak ingin melihat kakaknya menjadi mati-matian bekerja untuk memperpanjang hidupnya.

Benar, 'memperpanjang'.

Dia tahu hidupnya tak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Ia bisa merasakannya lewat tubuhnya sendiri. Ia selalu berusaha keras untuk menutupi rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Namun ia juga tahu bahwa kakaknya tahu kalau ia berusaha menutupinya.

Karena itu, saat Itachi memberinya _nerve gear_ sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Sasuke merasa ingin…menangis.

Meskipun mereka kesulitan dalam hal uang, kakaknya masih ingin membuatnya senang. Kakaknya bahkan masih ingat kalau Sasuke pernah mengatakan bahwa ia ingin memainkan permainan canggih itu.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tetap hidup, untuk tetap bertahan dan menemani kakaknya. Bahkan jika memang takdir menjemputnya nanti, paling tidak ia ingin membuat kakaknya senang. Ia akan melakukan apapun asalkan kakaknya bisa bahagia, asalkan kakaknya tidak akan terlalu bersedih saat ia…pergi nanti.

Tapi, takdir berkata lain saat ia mengenal orang itu.

Permainan yang ia pikir hanya untuk mengisi rasa bosannya, tiba-tiba membuatnya tak bisa lepas dari dunia game saat ia bertemu dengan orang itu.

Benar, orang itu.

Seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui wajah, nama asli, identitas, bentuk tubuh, atau bahkan penampilannya. Seseorang yang hanya ia tahu lewat dunia maya. Seseorang yang untuk pertama kalinya menyatakan kata suka padanya. Seseorang yang membuatnya mengerti apa itu arti dari seorang teman, sahabat, rival ataupun…seorang kekasih.

Pertemuan mereka sangat singkat, namun mampu memberinya begitu banyak pengalaman indah yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Pertemuan yang terasa nyata namun disaat yang sama juga terasa seperti mimpi belaka.

Pertemuan singkat yang membuatnya sadar bahwa betapa takutnya ia pada yang namanya sebuah…kematian.

Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pemuda berumur 18 tahun yang menderita leukemia stadium akhir, dan dia memiliki seorang kekasih dari dunia maya…Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertemuan pertama mereka tidaklah begitu spesial. Hanya pertemuan biasa yang juga biasa terjadi pada orang lain. Diawali oleh seorang pemain yang sedang mencari partner dalam mencari level.

Kesan pertama Sasuke akan pemuda pirang itu adalah pemuda itu tidak bisa diam. Pemuda pirang yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai 'Naruto' benar-benar tidak bisa diam. Dia terus mengoceh apapun hal yang terpikirkan olehnya. Sangat berisik. Benar-benar berisik. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang begitu pendiam. Dia hanya akan berkata jika hal penting saja.

Karena itu, saat pertama Sasuke bertemu dengannya, sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehnya kata 'suka' akan muncul dibenaknya. Dia benci pemuda itu.

Tapi takdir berkata lain.

Tidak.

Mungkin akan lebih tepat, jika Sasuke bilang, pemuda pirang itulah yang membuat takdir tidak sesuai hal yang ia perkirakan. Sebab, pemuda itu terus menempel padanya. 'Menempel' yang ia maksud adalah benar-benar 'menempel' seperti arti sebenarnya. Pemuda pirang itu selalu mengikutinya. Bahkan saat mereka _log in _di waktu yang berbeda, Naruto pasti dengan mudah bisa menemukannya. Dia akan memaksa Sasuke untuk satu grup dengannya, mengikutinya terus sampai akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan mau menjadi partnernya melawan _monster_.

Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke menjadi terbiasa, menjadi sangat terbiasa berada di sekitar Naruto. Bahkan entah sejak kapan, mereka menjadi saling menunggu sebelum mereka pergi untuk melawan monster. Dan tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia menjadi menunggu-nunggu saat-saat dimana mereka akan bertemu.

Mungkin hal itulah, yang membuat Sasuke perlahan-lahan…membuka hatinya…membuat mereka menjadi dekat, menjadi teman, menjadi sahabat, rival…bahkan pemuda pirang itu berhasil mengisi hati terdalam milik Sasuke…

…dan ketika Sasuke sadar…ia sudah terjerumus terlalu dalam…

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne, Sasuke…bolehkah aku minta foto wajahmu?"

Kalimat itu terdengar seperti tusukan tajam yang mengaktifkan alarm dalam tubuhnya.

"Foto?" tanya Sasuke mencoba yang ia bisa untuk bicara tanpa suara bergetar.

"Yep, Shikamaru bilang hubungan kita sangat aneh. Dia selalu menanyaiku kenapa aku bisa bertahan begitu lama dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah aku lihat dalam dunia nyata. Karena itu dia bilang paling tidak seharusnya kita tahu wajah masing-masing." Terang Naruto padanya.

"Jadi karena itu kau meminta foto padaku?" tanya Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya, menyembunyikan tangannya yang terkepal erat.

"Uh, tidak! Bukan begitu, aku juga sebenarnya ingin melihat wajahmu. Kita sudah pacaran lebih dari setengah tahun kan, tapi tak pernah sekalipun aku melihat wajahmu yang sebenarnya…"

_'…wajahmu yang sebenarnya…'_

Kalimat itu tiba-tiba menjadi bergema di kepalanya.

Wajah…yang sebenarnya…

Benarkah Naruto ingin melihatnya…?

"…apa kau tidak penasaran dengan wajahku? Aku hanya ingin melihatnya. Aku tidak akan merubah pikiranku setelah melihatnya, Suke!"

Merubah pikiran…?

Naruto akan merubah pikiran tentangnya…

Naruto akan merubah pandangan tentang dirinya…

Naruto akan berubah jika dia sampai—!

Tidak.

Tidak boleh!

Naruto tidak boleh melihatnya!

Naruto tidak boleh melihat dirinya yang sebenarnya…

Naruto akan membencinya!

Naruto akan membencinya jika sampai tahu dirinya yang sebenarnya…

Naruto akan—

"Jadi kau berniat merubah pikiranmu kalau wajahku tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan?!" teriak Sasuke marah tiba-tiba berdiri. "Kau mau bilang kalau wajahku jelek kau akan tetap menerimanya?!" dia menjadi panik.

"A-apa?! B-bukan begitu!"

Tapi kalimat itu tidak bisa didengarnya lagi…

Kepanikan tiba-tiba memenuhi kepalanya…

Ketakutan menyelimuti seluruh perasaannya…

Dia takut…

Sangat takut…

Apa yang harus ia lakukan…

Apa yang harus—

Bagaimana jika Naruto sampai meninggalkannya…

Bagimana jika Naruto…

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika ia sadar, mata onyx-nya kembali menemukan pemandangan ruangan berdinding putih. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, lalu mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan menatapnya seakan sedang memastikan bahwa ia memang sudah kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia pun melepas _nerve gear_ dari kepalanya. Lalu memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur bersprei putih yang menjadi tempatnya berbaring. Diliriknya sekeliling ruangan tempatnya berada.

Kosong.

Hanya berisi sebuah meja kursi, dan tempat tidur yang kini ditempatinya.

Ruangan bercat serba putih dengan bau obat dimana-mana.

Sasuke tersentak kaget saat sebuah bunyi _ringtone_ terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Dia melirik ke arah meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidur. Sebuah gadget berwarna biru menyala terang dengan ringtone berbunyi yang membuat benda itu bergetar.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, menatap sebuah nama yang tertera jelas di layar benda canggih itu. Benda itu akhirnya berhenti saat tak ada satupun orang yang mengangkatnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian menyala lagi.

Sasuke terpaku. Dia hanya terdiam menatap benda yang menyala terus menerus itu. Tangannya terkepal, meremas sprei putih tempat tidurnya saat benda canggih itu masih belum juga berhenti berbunyi. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia terduduk disana, hanya memandang takut pada benda yang sangat berisik itu.

Dengan bergetar, tangannya pun akhirnya terulur, meraih benda berwarna biru itu. Bunyi keras yang muncul dari benda itu kembali membuatnya tersentak, menghentikan gerakan tangannya meraih benda itu. Setelah beberapa detik benda itu pun akhirnya berhenti berbunyi.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Sasuke mengambil gadget itu. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat begitu banyaknya panggilan dan pesan yang masuk. Dia mengigit bibirnya, tak berani membuka satupun pesan ataupun memanggil ulang nomor itu. Dia tersentak saat benda itu kembali berbunyi. Sebuah nama yang tertera pada layar itu membuatnya semakin merasa panik.

Naruto.

Naruto.

Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto dan Naruto.

Nama itu terus muncul di layar _handphone_-nya.

Setelah sekian lama, Sasuke pun akhirnya memberanikan diri mengangkat panggilan itu.

**_"Sasuke!"_**

Suara baritone yang sudah familiar itu membuatnya hampir menjatuhkan _handphone_-nya. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, tangannya yang bergetar terangkat menempelkan gadget itu pada telinganya.

**_"Sasuke! Aku minta maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Tolong jangan marah padaku!"_**

Sasuke terdiam. Tidak. Dia membisu. Bibirnya digigit keras seakan ingin menahan perasaannya.

**_"Sasuke?! Kau mendengarku kan? Kumohon jawab aku, suke!"_**

Genggaman tangannya pada handphone pun bertambah erat. Sasuke membuka mulutnya namun hanya untuk menutupnya kembali.

**_"Kumohon jangan marah! Aku tidak akan sanggup jika kau sampai marah padaku! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu marah. Jika kau memang tidak ingin menunjukan wajahmu, Aku sama sekali tidak akan mempermasalahkannya!"_**

Sebuah pantulan cahaya membuatnya menoleh ke sisi samping ruangan itu. Sebuah cermin di atas wastafel tertangkap oleh pandangannya. Ia pun tanpa sadar menggerakan tubuhnya untuk keluar dari selimut. Kakinya goyah saat ia menyentuh lantai, membuatnya hampir terjatuh jika bukan karena sebuah meja yang menjadi pegangannya. Ia pun mencoba untuk melangkah, berjalan dengan berpegangan pada dinding perlahan-lahan. Tubuhnya bergemetaran, terlalu lemah untuk menahan berat tubuhnya.

Napasnya terengah saat ia akhirnya sampai di depan wastafel itu. Lalu dilihatnya pun cermin itu, dilihatnya wajah yang terpantul jelas di cermin itu. Tangannya terulur, dengan gemetaran meraba wajah yang tertampang jelas disana, dengan perlahan menyusuri paras berkulit sangat pucat itu.

**_"Sasuke, kumohon berbicaralah. Aku tidak mau kau marah seperti ini. Aku sangat menyukaimu, Sasuke…"_**

Jari-jarinya bergerak, meraba wajah yang terpantul di cermin itu. Pipi yang dulunya berisi kini terlihat begitu kurus. Bibir yang seharusnya berwarna merah cerah, kini sangat pucat dan kering. Kulit putih susu itu semakin terlihat bertambah sangat pucat. Lalu mata onyx-nya pun menangkap helaian raven yang terlihat dari balik topi rajut biru yang dipakainya.

**_"…Aku ingin melihat wajahmu karena itu adalalah wajah seseorang yang aku sukai. Bukan karena Shikamaru ataupun siapapun…"_**

Wajah seseorang yang naruto sukai…

Wajah yang Naruto sukai…

Tidak!

Naruto tidak akan mungkin menyukainya…

Wajahnya…

Wajahnya kini terlihat begitu jelek…

Sangat jelek…

Bahkan rambutnya sekarang—

Dengan kasar, ia menarik topi rajut biru yang menutupi rambutnya, membuangnya entah kemana dengan kesal. Lalu ia pun menggigit bibirnya keras, menatap surai hitam yang kini hanya tertingal helaian tipis. Rambut hitam yang dulunya tebal itu kini terlihat begitu arang, membuat kulit kepala yang seharusnya tertutupi kini terlihat. Hanya dengan menyisirnya dengan jari saja, helaian itu akan rontok dan berjatuhan. Tinggal menunggu waktu, ia pun akan kehilangan rambutnya.

Ia sudah kehilangan keindahannya…

Ia sudah menjadi begitu jelek…

…sangat jelek…

..dan Naruto pasti…akan membencinya…

**_"…Aku tidak peduli seperti apa wajahmu. Aku hanya ingin bisa mengingat wajahmu saat aku merindukanmu."_**

Kedua onyx itu pun terbelalak lebar mendengarnya.

_'…Aku hanya ingin bisa mengingat wajahmu saat aku merindukanmu…'_

…merindukannya…?

Naruto akan merindukan wajahnya…?

Wajah ini…

Wajah yang begitu menyedihkan ini…

Naruto bilang ia akan….merindukannya…?

**_"Sasuke? Kau masih disana kan? Berbicaralah padaku…"_**

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya.

**_"…Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau tidak marah lagi padaku. Aku juga tidak akan mengungkit soal foto lagi. Karena itu Sasuke, kumohon berbicaralah. Aku—'_**

"…nar…ngin…m…l..hatnya?"

Kalimat itu pun terucap olehnya, terdengar begitu lirih dan serak hampir tak bersuara.

**_ "Sasuke?"_**

Sasuke menelan ludah. Genggaman tangannya mengerat, dan kedua matanya pun memanas.

**_ "Sasuke? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya, apa yang tadi—"_**

"…kau…ingin melihatnya?"

Suara yang begitu serak itu terlepas lagi dari bibirnya.

**_"Huh?"_**

"….wajahku…"

Ucapnya menggigit bibir.

**_ "Itu…aku…tidak ingin memaksamu. Aku tidak mau—"_**

"…kau bilang ingin melihatnya…"

**_"Itu benar, tapi—"_**

"…aku akan memberikannya padamu…tapi apa…"

Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa mengganjal, begitu berat dan menyakitkan. Pandangannya pun mulai berkaca-kaca…

**_"…"_**

"…apa kau akan tetap bersamaku…?"

….dan sebutir air hangat akhirnya mengalir pelan dari sudut matanya…

**_ "Bodoh! Tentu saja! Apa kau tidak mendengar perkataanku barusan?! Aku sangat menyukaimu Sasuke! Hanya karena sebuah foto tidak mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu! Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli seperti apa wajahmu. Aku menyukaimu bukan karena wajahmu, suke. Aku menyukaimu karena itu adalah kau, Sasuke."_**

Bendungan air mata itu pun akhirnya pecah. Pipinya kini menjadi begitu basah. Napasnya tercekat menahan isakan tangisnya.

"…kau…tidak akan membenciku…?" kalimat itu diucapkan dengan serak, bibirnya bergetar menahan isakannya yang mulai terdengar.

**_"Apa?! Itu…damn it, Sasuke!" _**Naruto berteriak padanya.**_ "kenapa kau selalu sebodoh ini sih soal perasaanku?! Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali kan! Aku sangat menyukaimu, sampai kapanpun aku tidak mungkin membencimu!"_**

Tangannya terangkat, membungkam mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan isakan yang mungkin bisa didengar Naruto.

**_"Dengar, teme! Lupakan saja soal aku meminta fotomu. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi soal itu. Bagiku bertemu denganmu dalam dunia game sudah sangat cukup. Karena itu jangan bicara hal bodoh seperti ini lagi, oke? Aku sangat menyukaimu, kau harus ingat hal itu."_**

_'Aku sangat menyukaimu…'_

Tubuhnya pun merosot jatuh ke lantai. Isakannya sedikit demi sedikit terlepas dari bibirnya. Air mata yang mengalir itu pun menjadi semakin deras.

_'Aku sangat menyukaimu…'_

Kalimat itu bergema dalam kepalanya, membuatnya semakin terisak lebih keras. Matanya terpejam, tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya yang menjadi berat.

**_"Sasuke? kau mendengarku kan? Bicaralah."_**

Tidak. Ia tak sanggup untuk bicara. Ia sudah tak sanggup. Tubuhnya membisu. Hanya sebuah isakan yang mampu ia lakukan.

**_"Sasuke…?"_**

**_"…kau…tidak sedang menangis kan…?"_**

Kalimat itu pun membuatnya semakin terisak. _Handphone_ yang digenggamnya akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai.

**_"…bisakah kita bertemu sekarang…?"_**

Iya.

Iya.

Dia ingin bertemu.

Dia ingin bertemu Naruto.

Dia ingin melihat pemuda itu.

Namun tak satupun suara yang keluar dari bibirnya. Hanya sebuah isakan. Hanya isakan yang terdengar lirih memenuhi ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu berwarna coklat itu akhirnya berada di hadapannya. Gerakannya pun terhenti, matanya menatap menerawang pada pintu itu, seakan ingin melihat langsung isi dari balik pintu itu. Tangannya pun terulur, dengan ragu-ragu menyentuh gagang pintu di depannya. Menarik napas, Sasuke pun memberanikan diri membukanya.

"Sasuke! Aku cemas sekali kau tidak akan datang!" suara teriakan itu mengagetkannya, disusul sebuah pelukan erat yang menerjang ke tubuhnya.

Sasuke terpaku, tak mampu berkata ataupun bergerak membalas pelukan itu, ia hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya takut pertahanan yang sudah dibentuknya sebelum kemari menjadi hancur.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kau masih marah padaku?" suara itu terdengar begitu cemas, membuatnya mengigit bibir saat mendengarnya.

"Sasuke?"

Ia pun akhirnya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Kemarilah."

Naruto menarik tubuhnya, membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka pun duduk di sebuah sofa. Namun Sasuke hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap langsung mata biru yang menatapnya.

"Sasuke." Naruto memanggilnya pelan, dua tangan menangkup wajahnya.

"Lihat aku, Sasuke." dan Sasuke pun tak bisa menolak untuk mengangkat wajahnya, menatap dua manik biru yang menatapnya lembut. Hatinya tiba-tiba menjadi sakit, matanya tiba-tiba memanas ingin menangis.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya ketika Naruto menatapnya begitu lembut, memperhatikannya begitu serius. Jari-jari yang menyentuh wajah dan rambutnya terasa begitu lembut namun disaat yang sama membuat hatinya perih.

"…kau ingin melihatnya?" kalimat itu akhirnya terucap olehnya.

"Kau ingin melihatnya?" ucapnya lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih yakin tanpa gemetar.

Sasuke mulai menjadi takut saat Naruto hanya terdiam. Keheningan sempat mengisi ketika tak satupun dari mereka yang bicara. Naruto hanya menatapnya, memperhatikan wajahnya. Lalu akhirnya bibir itu pun membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Tidak."

Jawaban itu membuat Sasuke tertegun, mata hitamnya pun terbelalak lebar.

"Kurasa ini pun sudah cukup, bisa melihatmu seperti ini, bisa menyentuhmu seperti sekarang. Walaupun ini hanya dunia game, tapi kau nyata, ada disini bersamaku. Ini sudah cukup. Kelak jika kau memang ingin menunjukkannya, aku dengan senang hati akan melihatnya. Karena itu aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap. Tidak perlu besok, minggu depan ataupun bulan depan. Kapanpun itu aku tidak peduli. Kau hanya perlu berjanji satu hal padaku, kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, Sasuke." ucap Naruto tersenyum lebih lebar.

_'Berjanji…?'_

Dia…

Tapi dia…tidak mungkin…

Bibirnya membuka namun tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara, hanya kembali mengatup erat lagi.

Kenapa…

Padahal itu hanya sebuah janji…

Tapi kenapa…terasa begitu berat…

Kenapa hatinya terasa begitu sakit…

"Oh, benar juga, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku berikan padamu." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba menarik perhatiannya kembali.

"Um, sebenarnya aku ingin memberikannya di saat yang tepat, tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Naruto berkata sedikit ragu, menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan malu.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, menatap Naruto dengan bingung sekaligus penasaran. Hati nya masih terasa sakit, namun juga berdebar ingin tahu apa yang ingin diberikan Naruto padanya.

"Um, Sasuke, apa kau bisa menutup matamu?"

"Ayolah, sebentar saja, tatapanmu membuatku gugup, teme." Pinta Naruto menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bisa menurut. Ia memejamkan matanya, menunggu apapun yang akan diberikan oleh Naruto. Alisnya sedikit menekuk saat merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh Naruto, namun ia tidak menolak. Ia tak bisa menolak. Tangan yang menggenggamnya terasa begitu nyata namun disaat yang sama ia tahu itu tidak nyata.

Apa Naruto selalu merasakan hal ini?

Merasa bahwa hubungan mereka begitu rapuh, berada di atas benang tipis antara kenyataan dan mimpi belaka. Bagaimana kalau ternyata yang ia rasakan sekarang hanyalah mimpi. Bagaimana jika sekarang ia bukan sedang dalam dunia game, melainkan hanya di dalam mimpi belaka, bukan sebuah kenyataan.

Karena itu Naruto ingin bertemu dengannya…

Karena itu Naruto ingin melihat wajahnya…

Tapi dia…tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya…

Tubuhnya bahkan sudah tak mampu berjalan jauh keluar kamar…

Kehidupannya kini hanya sebuah ruangan kecil di dalam rumah sakit…

Jika…

Jika Naruto sampai mengetahuinya…

Naruto mungkin…akan meninggalkannya…

…dan dia…akan kembali sendirian…

Tak akan ada lagi seseorang yang berisik di sekitarnya…

Tak akan ada lagi pemuda pirang yang selalu mengatakan suka padanya…

Dia akan kembali sendirian…

Sebuah benda kecil diletakan diatas tangannya, menarik Sasuke kembali dari pikirannya. Benda itu berbentuk kotak, terasa ringan namun cukup keras di tangannya.

"T-tunggu!" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya membuka mata.

"O-okay, kau boleh membukanya sekarang."

Sasuke pun membuka matanya. Dilihatnya langsung benda kecil yang ada di tangannya, berbentuk kotak seperti yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. Kotak kecil berwarna biru tua, dengan desain simple menghiasinya. Sasuke mendongak, menatap penuh tanya akan benda yang ada di tangannya itu.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan, mengisyaratkannya untuk membuka.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Sasuke pun membuka kotak itu dengan perlahan. Jantungnya menjadi berdetak bertambah cepat, jari-jarinya sedikit bergemetar takut untuk melihat isi benda itu.

..dan napasnya pun tercekat, matanya terbelalak lebar.

Benda itu sangat kecil dan berdesain simple. Tapi itu adalah benda yang memiliki arti begitu dalam. Napasnya tertahan, menatap sebuah cincin perak yang berkilau begitu indah di dalam kotak itu. Ia pun mendongak, menatap tak percaya pada pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Um, a-aku tahu ini pasti membuatmu terkejut, d-dan kita juga baru sebentar saling mengenal..."

Kalimat itu satu per satu diucapkan Naruto…

"…T-tapi waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu merupakan waktu terindah yang pernah aku alami…"

Dadanya tiba-tiba menjadi begitu sesak…

"…Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu, walaupun ini hanya dunia game, tapi perasaanku tulus padamu…"

…dan matanya pun mulai memanas, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa mengganjal, begitu berat dan menyakitkan.

"…Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke. M-maukah…"

Napasnya tertahan, pandangannya mulai menjadi blur…

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Sasuke?"

…dan ia tak sanggup menahan air matanya untuk tak jatuh…

Kenapa…

Kenapa Naruto harus mengatakannya…

Kenapa Naruto begitu mempercayainya…

Kenapa Naruto…

…begitu mencintainya…

Hentikan…

Tolong hentikan…

Ia tak sanggup…

Ia sudah tak sanggup…

Perasaan ini…begitu menyesakkan…

Sangat menyesakan…

Kenapa Naruto harus…membuatnya memiliki perasaan ini…

Kenapa Naruto harus…membuatnya merasakan sebuah cinta…

Ini salah…

Perasaan ini salah…begitu menyesakkan…sangat menyesakkan dan menjeratnya begitu kuat…

Membuatnya tak sanggup untuk melepas diri lagi…

melepas dari pemuda yang kini sangat dicintainya...

Seharusnya ia tidak terjerumus sedalam ini…

Seharusnya ia tidak mencintai pemuda itu…

Tidak.

Bukan.

Naruto lah yang seharusnya tidak mencintainya…

Naruto seharusnya tidak bertemu dengannya…

Karena dia…

Karena tubuhnya…sudah tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi…

..dan mereka…tidak mungkin bisa bersama…

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke. Kau adalah milikku sekarang, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

**_'Bisakah kau memenuhi janji itu…_**

**_…Naruto…?'_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hidupnya tidak akan bertahan lama lagi, anda harus segera memutuskannya, Uchiha-san…" suara itu samar-samar terdengar olehnya

"Tapi, dokter, bisakah anda memberiku waktu sedikit lagi, hanya sedikit lagi…" suara seseorang yang terasa familiar kini terdengar. Matanya yang terpejam rapat pun terbuka perlahan.

Sebuah jendela besar muncul di pandangannya. Ia melirik sejenak, mendapati dirinya sedang terbaring menyamping diatas tempat tidur.

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf Uchiha-san. Kami sudah melakukan hal terbaik yang kami bisa untuk menolongnya. Hanya tertinggal satu cara yang bisa kami lakukan, tapi itu tergantung pada keputusan anda…" suara tadi terdengar lagi dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Namun, ia tak membalikkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terpaku, ia menjadi takut melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang dua orang dibelakangnya bicarakan.

"Dokter, tolong beri aku waktu, aku pasti bisa membayarnya. Bisakah kalian menyelamatkan adikku terlebih dahulu? aku pasti bisa membayar pengobatannya…" suara itu terdengar seperti suara kakaknya.

"Kami ingin menyelamatnya Uchiha-san. Namun kami tak bisa melanggar prosedur rumah sakit ini. Biaya pengobatannya sangat mahal, kami tak bisa begitu saja mengoperasi adik anda. Kita juga masih harus mencari donor sumsum untuknya. Kami sedang mengusahakan mencarinya. Sampai saat itu, anda harus memikirkannya baik-baik. Operasinya tak akan berjalan jika anda tak membayarnya terlebih dulu…" terang Doktor itu lagi dengan tersenyum sedih, merasa sakit harus menjelaskan hal itu pada keluarga pasiennya.

"A-aku mengerti…terima kasih dokter…" Itachi hanya bisa berkata pasrah.

Dokter itu pun hanya mengangguk pelan, sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Keheningan langsung menyelimuti ruangan itu, membuatnya menjadi terasa begitu tegang dan dingin.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, ia tak mampu berkata ataupun bergerak. Ia bahkan tak berani untuk bernapas karena takut kakaknya akan tahu kalau ia sudah menguping pembicaraan penting itu.

Sebulir air mata menetes pelan dari sudut matanya.

Dia…lagi-lagi…sudah menyusahkan kakaknya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap handphone di tangannya dengan pandangan kosong. Benda itu bergetar beberapa kali lalu berhenti, sebelum beberapa detik kemudian bergetar lagi. Terus seperti itu sampai ia tak tahu lagi sudah berapa kali hal itu terjadi.

Sudah satu minggu sejak Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti menemui Naruto, berhenti masuk ke dalam dunia game hanya untuk melihat kekasihnya.

Sejak itu Naruto terus menerus menghubunginya, tanpa absen satu hari pun, membuat rasa sakit di hatinya kian menumpuk berkali-kali lipat.

Genggaman tangannya mengerat kuat saat benda canggih itu bergetar lagi. Bibir ia gigit dengan keras, menahan isakannya yang ingin keluar dari persembunyiannya. Matanya pun mulai memanas.

Naruto.

Nama itu terlihat lagi di layar benda canggih itu. Lalu muncul lagi, lagi, dan lagi, tanpa henti…

Maaf…

Maaf…

Maaf…

Maaf…

Ingin sekali ia mengucapkan kata itu pada kekasihnya…

Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi…

Ia benar-benar harus menghentikannya sekarang…

Sebelum semuanya menjadi semakin dalam…

Sebelum ia tak bisa melepas diri lagi…

Sebelum ia menyakiti Naruto lebih dari ini…

Tapi sesungguhnya ia tahu…

Bahwa semua itu sudah terlambat…

Ia sudah terjerat begitu dalam…

Ia sudah tak bisa melepas diri lagi…

Ia sudah menyakiti Naruto begitu banyak…

Tak hanya kekasihnya…bahkan kakaknya…

Ia sadar tubuhnya sudah tak mampu bertahan lagi…

Hidupnya tak akan bertahan lebih lama…

Cepat atau lambat kematian pasti akan menjemputnya…

Bukankah…

Bukankah akan lebih baik jika hal itu terjadi lebih cepat…?

Dengan bergemetar, Sasuke pun menekan tombol _'send'_ di layar _handphone_-nya…

Dengan cepat, pesan itu pun terkirim…

Pesan yang ia tulis untuk mengakhiri segalanya…

Untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Naruto…

.

.

.

.

.

**_Naruto,_**

**_Aku tahu kau pasti sedang mencariku sekarang._**

**_Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun soal alasanku tiba-tiba menghilang._**

**_Tapi ada satu hal penting yang harus aku beritahu padamu._**

**_Jangan mencariku ataupun menghubungiku lagi._**

**_Hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini._**

**_Aku sudah bosan denganmu._**

**_Selamat tinggal._**

**_By_**

**_Uchiha Sasuke_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Drap!—Drap!—Drap!—Drap!—Drap!_**

Seorang pemuda berlari dengan terburu-buru, menghiraukan teriakan seseorang yang memperingatkannya untuk tidak berlari di koridor rumah sakit.

**_Brugh!_**

"M-maaf…maafkan saya…maaf!" ucap Itachi dengan panik saat ia menabrak seorang perawat. Tanpa terlalu mempedulikannya, Itachi langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan perawat itu, melesat dengan cepat menuju salah satu ruangan gawat darurat di rumah sakit itu.

Koridor berdinding putih itu tiba-tiba terasa begitu jauh. Padahal ia sudah berlari begitu cepat, namun kenapa terasa begitu lama untuk sampai di ruangan itu.

Napasnya terengah-engah saat ia akhirnya sampai di depan ruangan itu. Matanya dengan segera menangkap lampu hijau menyala yang dipasang di atas pintu ruangan itu, memberitahunya bahwa operasi penting sedang berlangsung disana.

"Uchiha-san?" seorang perawat memanggil namanya saat melihatnya.

Itachi hanya mengangguk cepat, menghampiri perawat itu. Perasaan panik dan takut semakin menjadi-jadi di dalam dadanya.

"B-bagaimana keadaannya?!" ucapnya terengah-engah.

Perawat itu tersenyum sedih. "Kami sedang menangani adik anda semaksimal yang kami bisa. Operasinya akan memakan waktu satu atau dua jam. Kondisi-nya tiba-tiba menjadi kritis beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kami takut adik anda juga mendapat serangan jantung. Kami bersyukur salah satu perawat kami menemukannya dengan cepat." Ucap perawat itu menerangkan kondisi adiknya yang kini sedang di operasi.

"A-apa dia akan baik-baik saja…?!" ucapnya getir, tangannya terkepal erat, mendapat sebuah telepon dari rumah sakit saat ia bekerja tadi benar-benar membuatnya hampir jantungan. Ia benar-benar takut terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke.

"Untuk sekarang, kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menolongnya…"

.

.

.

.

Satu jam.

Dua jam.

Hampir tiga jam ia menunggu, operasi itu masih belum terselesaikan.

Jantungnya hampir melompat kaget saat pintu ruang operasi itu akhirnya terbuka.

Itachi dengan cepat menghampiri para dokter dan perawat yang keluar dari ruangan itu. Jantung berdebar ketakutan mendengar berita yang akan diucapkan oleh salah satu dokter yang baru saja mengoperasi adiknya.

"Uchiha-san?" seorang dokter menghampirinya dengan sebuah kertas di tangannya.

Itachi hanya mengangguk, menunggu dokter itu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Dokter itu pun menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya berbicara lagi. "Kondisi adik anda sudah stabil sekarang. Dia sudah melewati masa kritis. Untuk sekarang kondisinya tubuh tidak akan mengkhawatirkan…"

Seharusnya ia merasa lega mendengar itu, tapi entah kenapa…ada satu hal yang terasa ganjil, satu hal yang membuat Itachi semakin cemas saat ia melihat ekspresi dokter itu yang terlihat tidak enak dalam menerangkan kondisi adiknya.

"Uchiha-san. Kami benar-benar minta maaf, kami sudah melakukan hal yang terbaik. Adik anda memang sudah melewati masa kritis untuk sekarang, tapi saat ini…dia…tubuhnya dalam keadaan koma. Kami takut dia tak akan bangun lagi..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>tbc  end ...?**

* * *

><p>tinggal satu chapter lagi...<p>

tapi, review dulu plis...? hehe ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to :<strong>

**Kim Tria : **haha, oke, Fro sapa balik "Hai, Kim-chan ^^" wkwkwk

iya hubungan mereka LDR hihi,, kalau karakter narusasu di dunia game sao nya sih terserah para reader aja hehe, Fro malas mendiskripsikannya haha #digamparr# tapi beda dg aslinya ya, cuma sama warna rambut dan mata saja ^^

Sasuke bisa sembuh ga yaaa :P

**Aicinta :** haha oke2, happy ending kok, fro ga suka sad ending huhuhu *nangis sendiri nulis fic ini TT-TT*

doain aja deh, moga2 bisa tepat waktu tanggal 23 haha _

**Sabachi Gasuchi**** :** iyaaa ampunn pasti fro lanjutin ko haha :p

**CA Moccachino**** :** familiar? pernah baca yang mirip? haha, ceritanya ringan sih, ga seberat royal revenge, jd mudah di tebak, walaupun hiks hiks hweee maaf naruu, sasuu TT_TT

**lhalaech**** :** ini dilanjut kok haha

**ikatriplesblingers**** :** makasih hehehe, lebih kerasa lg ga brothershipnya disini?

**NaluCacu Cukacuka :** iyaa ampuunnnn mak, Fro pasti lanjutin kooo *ikut nangis sambil makan mie*

**Monster Danau Toba**** :** oke2 ini lanjut, mereka bakal ketemu kok d chappy tiga ^^

**natasya agustine 12 :** makasihh, ini apdet cepet kan...? haha

**suira seans :** hehe iya kah? semuanya lagi pada melow kali wkwkwk

**alta0sapphire**** :** oke ini lanjut hehe, happy ending ko, nangis bombaynya uda cukup hiks hiks TT

**CrowCakes**** :** aduh di puji sama crow-senpai, jadi malu huehehehe o/o #ditabok# oke2 pasti happy end kok, nyesek nulisnya hiks

**U-Know Yunjae :** iyaa, Fro juga terharuuu hiks hiks, aduhh kasian narunya hweee, ga sanggup nulisnya lagi TT

**Ndah D. Amay :** haha banyak jg yang minta happy end :3

duh duh, Royal Revenge ? Apaan tuh?! Makanan baru ya?! #Ditabokk# uhuk, okay okay maap, mungkin satu bulan lagi... #dihajar_massa

**ClapJun**** :** ga pernah nonton sao?! ahhh cepetan nonton sana! padahal seru banget ceritanya! *MAKSA* #Digamparrr

**ShinKUrai**** : **Kenapa harus leukemia? karena Fro pengin leukemia haha...

oke2, bukan sad ending kok

*nerima sodoran sumsum tulang belakang

*pergi ke pasar gelap

*jualin tuh sumsum tulang belakang

*uang buat beli es krim

*digampar bolak-balik sama yama*

**usur saos :** ga mauuu sad ending aja dehhhh *gantian narik2 kaki* #digamparr

anu, anu, itu, aduh ditanya gituan, wkwkwk, iya mirip mimpi basah haha, di dunia nyata engga sakit, kan cuma lewat pikiran doang

pfft royal revenge lagi? apaan sih itu?! *pura2 amnesia* #dirajangmassa

**shin :** ini udah asap kan? hehe

**onewbiased :** oke2 makasih, ini dilanjutt

**Yuki Jaeger**** :** hwee hati fro juga sakit... mau liat ga? #ditabokk

**Yassir :** yep, tiga chappy doang hehe

**Ivy Bluebell**** :** hweee hiks hiks Fro jg nangiss nulisnya TT-TT

uhuk, maaf, fro ga kenal royal revenge tuh #digamparr# uhuk oke2 haha, abis ini dilanjut ko..

** yuharu kouji :** disiksa dulu?! oh my, ini udah cukup menyedihkan belum? *langsung mikir berbagai cara bt nyiksa sasu* #ketawa sadis

**Namikaze lin-chan**** :** iya, nanti Fro buat keajaiban, nanti sasu akhirnya pergi karena sakitnya, terus dia idup lagi jadi vampire, trus gigit naru br jadi vampire juga, terus mereka pun hidup bahagia sebagai vampire #smirk #digamparr bolak balik

uhuk, maaf imajinasi meliar -"

**1412 :** happy end ga yaaaaaaaaa :p

**Guest : **tapi mereka uda bahagia kan di dunia game haha? #digampar

**ai no dobe :** iya ini lanjut dan tbc lagi kan? wkwkwk

fanfic lain? fanfic mana ya? *pura2lupa* #digamparr

* * *

><p>ada yang belum kesebut? maaf kalo iya, mungkin Fro melewatkanya...<p>

makasih buat semua yang sudah review dan baca cerita ini ^^

P.S. ada yang sadar kalau chapter ini lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya? soalnya memang lebih pendek huehehehe *nyengir gaje*


	3. Chapter 3

Sebuah mobil hitam bercorak merah terparkir rapi di sebuah halaman parkir yang cukup luas. Dari jauh terlihat dua orang masih berdiam diri di dalam mobil itu. Sebuah keheningan menebal memenuhi ruangan sempit mobil itu. Namun belum satupun penumpang dari mobil itu terlihat ingin keluar ataupun memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Kyuubi menghela napas saat melihat adiknya masih belum bicara ataupun bergerak sedikitpun. Pemuda pirang itu hanya terpaku di atas kursi mobil. Mata shappire-nya menatap lurus ke depan, meskipun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Sudah setengah jam lebih mereka berdiam diri disana, namun adiknya masih belum terlihat ingin bergerak keluar dari mobil.

"Oi, Naruto. Kau jadi masuk tidak?" tanya Kyuubi memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Namun sang adik masih terdiam, kini ia menunduk.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan memutar mobilnya dan pulang." Ucap Kyuubi mulai menyalakan mobilnya.

Namun belum sempat ia memutar kuncinya, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Kyuubi menoleh. Dilihatnya sang adik masih menunduk dan terdiam, namun genggaman tangan itu bertambah lebih erat.

Kyuubi pun menghela lagi. "Dia tak akan menyalahkanmu mesti kau memutuskan untuk tidak datang…" ucapnya seakan ingin membantu sang adik memantapkan pikirannya.

Tapi seperti yang sebelumnya, tidak ada jawaban dari perkataannya. Dia pun menggertakan gigirnya kesal. "Oi, idiot! Cepatkan mantapkan pikiranmu! Sebenarnya kau mau bertemu dengannya tidak! Kalau kau cuma mau berdiam disini, lebih baik kita pulang saja!" ucapnya marah.

"A-aku…" Naruto akhirnya mengeluarkan suara dengan serak.

Kyuubi pun langsung terdiam, memperhatikan adiknya dengan seksama. Dia menjadi kesal saat beberapa detik adiknya tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi. "Oi, idiot, cep—"

Kalimatnya terpotong saat tiba-tiba Naruto memutar gagang pintu mobil, dan berjalan keluar dengan cepat. "Wha—hey, Naruto!" teriaknya kaget, dengan cepat langsung keluar dari mobil dan mengejar adiknya yang sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bangunan besar dan bertingkat-tingkat itu berdinding serba putih, berdiri begitu megah dihadapan mereka. Bau obat langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidung saat mereka memasuki bangunan putih itu. Orang-orang dengan pakaian serba putih bersih berlalu lalang di koridor. Pasien pun terlihat tak jarang berjalan di tempat itu.

Kyuubi tersentak saat tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti berjalan di tengah-tengah. "Baka, kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?!" tanyanya melirik sang adik.

Naruto menoleh padanya. Bibir digigit pelan, sedang wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi bingung dan sedikit pucat. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba berjalan lagi dengan cepat menuju ke salah satu koridor di depan mereka.

"Oi, tunggu dulu, bocah." Ucap Kyuubi menghentikannya. Dia menarik kerah belakang baju adiknya seperti sedang memegang seekor kucing, lalu menyeretkan ke meja resepsionist yang berjarak beberapa meter di depan mereka. "Kita harus tanya dimana ruangannya dulu, idiot. Jangan main serobot saja." Ucapnya menuturi sang adik.

Setelah menanyai resepsionist, Naruto pun lagi-lagi langsung menyerobot pergi. Jika bukan karena Kyuubi yang berhasil menghentikannya, bocah pirang itu pasti sudah berlari menaiki tangga satu per satu menuju lantai lima. Yang benar saja! Lantai lima! Terima kasih banyak, masih ada lift, untuk apa dia mati-matian naik tangga!

Kyuubi menghela napas saat akhirnya mereka berada di dalam lift. Ia melirik ke Naruto. Adiknya masih juga belum berbicara sedikitpun. Bocah pirang itu masih membisu. Kyuubi bisa melihat bagaimana adiknya mengepalkan dan melemaskan tangannya dengan begitu gugup. Sesekali terlihat bocah pirang itu akan menggerakan kakinya di tempat seakan ingin segera berlari, namun juga terlihat dia akan menahan diri seakan tidak ingin segera sampai ke tempat yang mereka tuju.

Memang, sikap yang ditunjukan Naruto sekarang tidaklah aneh. Jika hal yang sama terjadi padanya, mungkin dia juga menjadi seperti adiknya, atau bahkan mungkin tidak memberanikan diri untuk datang kemari. Sang kekasih yang selalu dianggap baik-baik saja, tiba-tiba berujung menjadi seorang pasien koma, dan menemui sang kekasih untuk pertama kali dalam keadaan seperti itu benar-benar keputusan yang sangat berat. Dia bisa mengerti jika Naruto tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk kembali di tengah jalan.

Sebuah bunyi **_–Ting!—_** dari pintu lift hampir membuatnya ikutan tersentak kaget. Pintu lift yang mereka naiki pun terbuka. Kyuubi dengan segera berjalan keluar. Dia menoleh bingung saat di sampingnya tidak ditemukan sang adik. Pemuda pirang itu lagi-lagi terpaku di tempatnya.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, ditatapnya koridor memanjang yang ada di depan lift tempatnya berada. Tangannya terkepal, meremas-remas hem bawah jaketnya. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Jantungnya yang masih terus berdebar cepat sama sekali tak membantunya.

"Oi, Baka." Dia menoleh saat kakaknya memanggilnya.

Kyuubi hanya menatapnya, seakan ingin mengatakan bahwa kakaknya bisa mengerti jika ia memutuskan untuk kembali sekarang.

Menarik napas panjang, Naruto pun akhirnya menggerakan kakinya maju. Koridor berdinding putih itu terasa begitu panjang. Setelah melewati beberapa kamar pasien, menanyai beberapa perawat yang mereka temui, mereka pun akhirnya sampai pada sebuah kamar.

Kamar itu terlihat sama seperti kamar lainnya. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu berwarna nila kamar itu. Ditatapnya pintu itu, seakan ingin membuat pintu itu menghilang dari hadapannya ataupun membuka dengan sendirinya. Lalu ia melirik ke samping pintu, dimana sebuah nama tercetak disana.

Uchiha Sasuke.

—D**DEGH**H!—

Jantung tiba-tiba seakan berhenti saat membacanya. Uchiha Sasuke. Nama yang sama persis dengan nama yang tertera pada pesan email yang terakhir dikirimkan oleh Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ia pun menjadi teringat isi pesan itu.

**_Jangan mencariku ataupun menghubungiku lagi._**

Naruto menggigit bibirnya.

**_Hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini._**

Dadanya menjadi begitu sesak.

**_Aku sudah bosan denganmu._**

Tangannya terangkat, meremas dadanya yang terasa begitu sakit.

**_Selamat tinggal._**

Tidak.

Bagaimana—

Bagaimana jika…Sasuke tak ingin menemuinya…

Bagaimana jika—

"Naruto." sebuah panggilan menyentakkannya dari lamunan.

Sebuah tangan meremas pundaknya dengan ringan. Naruto menoleh ke sampingnya, menatap kakaknya yang hanya tersenyum simpul padanya, seakan sedang mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Naruto menggigit bibir. Ia menoleh lagi ke pintu itu, ditatapnya gagang pintu yang seakan akan melukainya jika ia sentuh. Ia dengan ragu-ragu mulai mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto menelan ludah saat akhirnya ia menyentuh gagang pintu itu, namun belum memberanikan diri untuk memutarnya. Dengan takut, ia pun akhirnya memutarnya.

**_Cklek!_**

Suara yang sangat pelan itu bahkan membuatnya tersentak takut. Pintu itu pun akhirnya terlepas dari kunciannya, hanya tinggal mendorongnya, maka ia akan bisa melihat ruangan didalamnya. Dengan perlahan ia pun mendorong pintu itu, sedikit demi sedikit sebuah ruangan mulai terlihat dari balik pintu itu. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, napasnya tertahan saat separuh dari ruangan itu mulai terlihat, lalu terbuka lagi sampai—

"Siapa kalian?" suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu membuatnya tersentak kaget, tangannya pun dengan cepat melepas genggamannya pada gagang pintu itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" suara itu berkata lagi.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang yang diikat ke belakang tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka. Ditangannya terlihat sebuah kaleng minuman yang sudah terbuka. Mata onyx-nya menatap curiga pada dua orang asing yang berdiri di depan kamar adiknya.

"Uh, a-apa kau keluarga pasien yang ada di kamar ini?" Kyuubi mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Itachi mengulang pertanyaannya, menyipitkan matanya dengan penuh curiga.

"Uh, um, namaku Namikaze Kyuubi, dan ini adikku Naruto. Kami ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, hey, Naruto, bicaralah, jangan diam saja." Kyuubi berbisik di akhir kalimatnya pada sang adik yang dari tadi diam. Dia menyikut bocah itu saat masih tak ada jawaban. "Hey, Naru—" Kalimatnya terhenti saat ia melihat adiknya seperti membeku. Mata shappire itu menatap lebar pada ruangan di depan mereka. Pintu yang tadinya hanya terbuka setengah kini terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan seluruh isi ruangan itu.

Naruto membeku. Manik shappire-nya tak bisa lepas dari pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Pemandangan yang membuat pikirannya kosong dalam sekejap. Napasnya tertahan, menatap sebuah tempat tidur yang ada di sudut ruangan itu. Sekelilingnya tiba-tiba terasa menjadi gelap. Tubuhnya menjadi begitu berat, seperti tiba-tiba dijatuhkan ke sebuah jurang yang begitu dalam dan tak bisa bangkit lagi ketika…..ia menatap seseorang yang kini terbaring begitu lemah di atas tempat tidur di ruangan itu….

_'Dia disana…'_

Sebuah suara pelan terdengar di dalam kepalanya.

_'Dia ada disana…'_

Suara itu terdengar lagi.

_'Sasuke ada disana…'_

Sasuke…

"Wha—! Hey! Tunggu, NARUTO!" teriak Kyuubi panik sekaligut kaget saat Naruto tiba-tiba berlari begitu kencang meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Naruto! Hey Baka—! Damn it!" Kyuubi menjadi bingung saat Naruto sama sekali tak mendengarkan kalimatnya. Ia hendak berlari mengejarnya, tapi teringat seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka. Ia menoleh ke pemuda itu lari melirik ke adiknya, lalu melirik ke pemuda itu lagi. "Fuck! K-kami akan kembali lagi, oke! Sampai nanti!" ucapnya cepat sebelum ia berlari mengejar adiknya yang mulai tak kelihatan.

Itachi menatap bingung pada dua orang yang baru saja pergi meninggalkannya. Lalu melirik ke arah ruangan adiknya. Mata onyx-nya melebar saat ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia pun menoleh ke arah koridor dimana dua orang pemuda tadi berlari.

"N-naruto…?!" ucapnya terbelalak tak percaya. _'Tidak mungkin…'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Hosh!—Hosh!—Hosh!—Hosh!—Hosh!_**

Dia berlari, terus berlari begitu kencang tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Pendengarannya seakan menjadi tuli, dan penglihatannya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap. Dia terus berlari dengan cepat seperti sedang dikejar oleh sesuatu. Teriakkan kakaknya yang memanggilnya pun tak ia hiraukan. Hanya ada satu hal yang terpikirkan olehnya sekarang.

Ia harus pergi.

Harus segera pergi.

Ia harus pergi dari sini.

Harus pergi dari….apa?

Kakinya tiba-tiba melambat, sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar berhenti.

Napasnya terengah-engah, dan keringat pun menetes pelan dari pelipisnya. Naruto menoleh ke sekelilingnya, menemukan dirinya di sebuah halaman yang ada di rumah sakit itu. Lalu ia menunduk, menatap kedua tangannya yang entah sejak kapan bergetar.

Kenapa ia harus lari?

Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya.

Apakah karena apa yang barusan ia lihat?

Karena ia melihat seseorang yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidur itu?

Karena ia melihat…

_"Sasuke….menderita leukemia stadium akhir. Saat ini dia sedang dalam keadaan koma, di salah satu kamar pasien rumah sakit konoha."_

Tidak.

Pemandangan itu pun teringat olehnya lagi. Pemandangan seseorang yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan berbagai alat medis terpasang pada tubuhnya.

Tidak.

Sebuah papan nama disamping pintu yang mencetak jelas nama itu. Nama 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

Tidak!

Tidak!

Itu bukan Sasuke!

Orang itu bukan Sasuke!

Sasuke tidak mungkin—!

"Uh—" sebuah isakan terlepas dari bibirnya.

"Uh—hh!" Dia menggigt pipi dalam mulutnya, menahan isakan yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya.

Tidak.

"Uh—ah—hh!" tangannya pun diangkat, mencoba membungkam mulutnya yang tidak bisa berhenti terisak.

Jangan.

"Uh—!"

Jangan menangis.

Bukankah dia sudah memutuskan untuk datang kemari?

Bukankah keputusannya sudah sangat bulat?

Karena itu jangan menangis…

Tidak seharusnya ia kabur seperti ini…

Sasuke sudah ada disini…

Sasuke sudah ada di depan matanya…

Dia hanya perlu mengakui bahwa yang ia lihat memang…sebuah kenyataan.

* * *

><p><strong>This Isn't Just A Game<strong>

**By**

**Fro Nekota**

* * *

><p>Kyuubi berlari dengan panik, matanya melirik kesana kemari mencari sosok adiknya yang tadi berlari dengan tiba-tiba. Ia berlari keluar dari bangunan rumah sakit, sampai akhirnya tiba di halaman luas. Ia bernapas lega, saat matanya akhirnya menangkap sosok pemuda pirang itu. Dengan perlahan, ia pun berjalan mendekatinya.<p>

"Oi, Naru—" Kalimatnya terpotong dengan sendiri saat ia melihat sosok adiknya yang menunduk begitu muram. Pemuda pirang itu duduk di sebuah kursi taman, dengan kepala menunduk ke bawah. Kyuubi menjadi teringat kondisi Naruto saat ia mengurung diri di kamar. Ia pun menghela napas, namun tak terlihat akan menggerakan tubuh untuk mendekati adiknya. Ia hanya berdiam diri disana, memutuskan untuk membiarkan adiknya sejenak.

Bebarapa menit pun terlewati, namun masih belum terlihat Naruto akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.. Kyuubi pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri adiknya sebelum ia menjadi bertambah muram. Sial, dia benar-benar benci hal seperti ini. Tak bisakah Naruto menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri?

"Nami…kaze…Kyuubi-san?" sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya tiba-tiba.

Kyuubi menoleh, menemukan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang terasa familiar di matanya. Tidak, tunggu, bukankah mereka baru bertemu tadi?

"Namikaze…san?" Pemuda raven itu memanggilnya lagi dengan ragu.

"Oh, iya, bukankah kau yang barusan di kamar Sasuke?" Kyuubi menaikkan alis matanya.

Itachi menghela napas lega saat akhirnya bisa menemukan dua pemuda tadi. "Namaku Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke." ucapnya memperkenalkan diri "Dimana…" tanyanya menggantung, menoleh ke sekeliling seakan sedang mencari sesuatu. "Ah…" matanya akhirnya menangkap sosok yang dicarinya.

Itachi menoleh dan mengangguk ke arah Kyuubi sebelum ia tiba-tiba berjalan menuju sosok seseorang yang tadi ditemukannya.

"Wha—hey, hey, tunggu dulu—" Kyuubi mengerjap bingung, dengan segera mengikuti pemuda raven yang kini berjalan menghampiri adiknya.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto…kun?"

Naruto tersentak saat mendengar sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Ia pun mendongak, menemukan dirinya bertatapan dengan seorang pemuda bersurai raven. Ia mengerjap bingung. Ia ingat pemuda di depannya itu adalah pemuda yang tadi dilihatnya di depan kamar Sasuke.

Ah...

Kamar Sasuke huh…

Haruskah ia menyebutnya seperti itu?

"Naruto-kun." Pemuda raven itu memanggilnya lagi, kini ia berdiri hanya satu meter di depannya.

Naruto menekuk alisnya, menatap bingung pada pemuda yang memanggil namanya. Namun ia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Darimana pemuda itu tahu namanya?

Lalu pemuda itu tiba-tiba tersenyum padanya.

"Namaku Uchiha Itachi." Ucap pemuda itu tiba-tiba memperkenalkan diri. "Kakak Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak terbelalak saat mendengar kalimat itu.

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi itu. "Apa kau datang untuk menemui Sasuke?"

Naruto membuka mulutnya, namun ia kembali menutupnya. Lalu ia pun memalingkan wajahnya.

Itachi yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. Ia pun menghela napas, melirik ke sekeliling, sebelum berbicara lagi. "Sasuke sering menceritakan tentangmu."

Kalimat itu berhasil membuat Naruto menoleh cepat padanya. Kedua manik shappire itu menatap lebar.

"Aku sangat terkejut saat mendengar namamu tadi. Aku pikir aku yang salah mendengarnya. Tapi, saat melihatmu tiba-tiba berlari…" Itachi menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu menghela napas. "Aku yakin sekarang kau pasti sudah tahu soal Sasuke yang menderita leukemia…" ucap Itachi lagi dengan tiba-tiba.

Ia berhenti sejenak, menatap menerawang jauh ke atas langit. "Tak banyak hal yang bisa Sasuke lakukan sejak ia jatuh sakit. Buku dan game menjadi temannya sejak ia masuk ke rumah sakit ini. Aku selalu berpikir kalau permainan SAO menjadi favoritnya karena permainan itu bisa dimainkan hanya dengan menggunakan pikiran. Tak perlu menguras banyak tenaga untuk memainkannya. Tapi sekarang aku tahu kalau hal itu salah…" lanjutnya membuat Naruto yang mendengarkannya menjadi bingung.

Itachi pun menoleh, menatap kedua shappire itu dengan intens. "Hal yang membuatku sadar itu adalah saat aku melihat Sasuke yang menceritakan tentangmu..." Ucapnya dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Apa….maksudmu…?" Naruto akhirnya mengeluarkan suara dengan lirih.

Itachi menatapnya, memperhatikan seksama pemuda pirang di depannya, sebelum akhirnya berkata lagi. "Setiap ia selesai bermain game, Sasuke selalu bercerita tentang seseorang yang selalu menganggunya. Seseorang yang sangat bodoh, berisik, idiot, norak, kekanakan, kampungan dan…dobe."

Itachi tersenyum geli saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menjadi rengutan. "Aku tidak tahu pasti apa hubungan Sasuke denganmu. Tapi aku bisa tahu dari ekspresi Sasuke saat menceritakan tentangmu kalau Sasuke pasti sangat menyukaimu, Naruto." ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

Naruto pun membelalakan matanya mendengar kalimat itu.

"Sasuke selalu terlihat begitu senang saat menceritakan tentangmu…" Itachi berkata lagi dengan tersenyum. Lalu ia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah handphone berwarna biru tua.

Naruto menatap bingung saat benda canggih itu tiba-tiba diberikan pada tangannya.

"Itu milik Sasuke." ucap Itachi menjawab tatapan penuh tanya Naruto.

Naruto menatap lebar padanya, lalu menunduk menatap sebuah handphone biru yang kini ada di tangannya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menekan tombol kunci, menyalakan benda berwarna biru itu.

Gambar layar yang pertama kali dilihatnya pun membuatnya terbelalak lebar.

Itu adalah…gambar _screenshoot_ dari karakter game mereka saat bersama…

Jarinya pun bergerak, menyentuh layar sentuh benda canggih itu. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat ia menemukan gambar-gambar lain tentang karakter game mereka. Ia pun membuka galeri gambar di dalam handphone itu, dan seperti yang diperkirakannya…begitu banyak gambar screenshoot karakter mereka disimpan disana…

Matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas, memandang gambar-gambar yang begitu banyaknya telah disimpan oleh Sasuke. Itu hanya sebuah gambar karakter game yang diambil dari macam-macam sudut, dari berbagai posisi dan kegiatan. Hanya gambar game…tapi…

Sasuke…sudah menyimpan begitu banyak gambar mereka…

Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa begitu sesak.

Ia pun membuka folder-folder lain, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan kotak pesan. Matanya terbelalak, memandang isi kotak pesan di handphone itu. Kotak itu…

Kotak itu…berisi seluruh pesan-pesan yang pernah ia kirimkan untuk Sasuke…

Seluruh pesan yang ia kirimkan…bahkan sejak pertama mereka bertukar nomor handphone…

Semuanya…masih ada di dalam sana…

Sasuke…masih menyimpannya di dalam sana…

"Uh—!" Ia pun terisak.

"Uh—ah—hhk!" Sebutir air hangat akhirnya menetes dari sudut matanya…lalu disusul butiran yang lain, dan lagi, dan lagi, membuat pipi dengan tiga goresan itu menjadi begitu basah oleh air hangat.

"Uhk—!"

_'Sasuke…'_

_'Sasuke…'_

Itachi tersenyum sedih, menatap sendu pemuda pirang yang sedang terisak di depannya. Jika saja…Sasuke terbangun sekarang…

Mungkin…semuanya akan menjadi berbeda…

"Naruto-kun." Panggilnya pelan pada pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto pun menoleh, memandangnya dengan tatapan yang begitu sedih.

"Maukah kau...menemui Sasuke?" Itachi akhirnya menanyakan hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan berdinding putih itu pun terlihat lagi di matanya. Naruto menelan ludah, meremas hem bawah bajunya dengan gugup. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya, dimana Itachi dan Kyuubi menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" Itachi bertanya padanya, memegang gagang pintu ruangan itu, siap untuk membukanya kapanpun.

Naruto menatapnya gugup. Ia pun menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Lalu menatap Itachi dan mengangguk pelan.

Itachi tersenyum kecil membalasnya, sebelum memutar gagang pintu itu dan membukanya. Ruangan di balik pintu itu pun mulai terlihat.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya takut, jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Rasanya ingin sekali ia kabur lagi dari tempat itu, namun disaat yang sama ia juga ingin segera mendobrak masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menemui Sasuke.

Pemandangan itu pun kembali terlihat olehnya.

Pemandangan seseorang yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas sebuah tempat tidur…

Kakinya tanpa sadar pun bergerak maju dengan pelan. Mata shappire-nya terus menatap lurus akan pemandangan di depannya. Tubuhnya seakan terkunci, bergerak dengan sendiri mendekati tempat tidur itu. Ia pun akhirnya berhenti saat ia berada tepat disamping tempat tidur.

Ditatapnya seseorang yang sedang terbaring disana, dengan masker oksigen menutupi setengah wajah seseorang itu. Wajah itu terlihat begitu pucat dan kurus. Surai raven terlihat sedikit menyembul dari balik topi rajut berwarna biru tua. Kelopak berwarna putih pucat tertutup erat menyembunyikan mata yang entah ia tidak tahu warnanya. Tangannya pun terulur, menyentuh perlahan pipi berkulit pucat itu.

Halus.

Kulit itu terasa begitu halus dan….nyata…

"Ukh—!" Dadanya tiba-tiba menjadi begitu sesak dan sakit. Tangannya pun menjadi gemetaran. Ia menariknya kembali, mengepalkannya dengan begitu erat.

'Nyata'

Satu kata itu terngiang di kepalanya.

Wajah itu nyata.

Benar-benar nyata.

Itu adalah wajah Sasuke…

Sasuke…ada di depan matanya…

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya terasa memanas. Perasaan yang begitu menyesakan menyerang dadanya. Perasaan yang begitu campur aduk memenuhinya. Ia merasa senang, sangat senang karena akhirnya ia bisa melihat Sasuke, melihat kekasihnya…namun disaat yang sama ia merasa begitu sakit, sangat sakit karena melihat Sasuke…terbaring tak sadarkan diri…

"Sa…suke…" suaranya menjadi serak bercampur isakan.

"Sasuke…" ia memanggil lagi.

"Sasuke…"

"Sasuke…"

"Sasuke…"

_'Bangunlah…'_

Kalimat itu tak mampu ia ucapkan…

Air matanya pun jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Naruto terisak.

Ia menangis.

Menangis untuk ke sekian kalinya hanya dengan mengingat nama kekasihnya.

Malam itu Naruto pun menginap di ruangan itu. Tidak sekalipun tertidur ataupun memejamkan matanya. Ia terus terjaga, memperhatikan wajah Sasuke seakan ingin menghapal wajah itu, seakan tak ingin melewatkan satu detik pun tanpa melihat wajah kekasihnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan kurus milik Sasuke, tangan yang kali ini terasa begitu hangat dan nyata.

Benar, 'Nyata'

Sasuke kini benar-benar ada bersamanya…

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu.

Itachi dan Kyuubi mulai menjadi begitu kwalahan saat menghadapi Naruto yang sangat keras kepala. Sudah satu minggu berlalu, namun pemuda pirang itu tetap keukeuh untuk tak pulang dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Hey, ayolah! Ini sudah satu minggu, memang pemuda itu tak punya kehidupan lain selain menemani Sasuke?

Yah, tentu saja punya. Tapi keinginannya untuk berada di samping Sasuke lebih besar dari pada menjalani kehidupan sehari-harinya. Kyuubi yang harus mengantarkan baju ganti dan makanan untuknya menjadi sangat kesal karenanya.

"Oi, baka. Kau harus pulang! Tousan dan Kaasan mulai mencemaskanmu, idiot!" geram Kyuubi memarahinya.

Naruto menekuk bibirnya. "Bilang saja pada mereka, aku baik-baik saja!"

"Apanya yang baik, dasar bodoh!" geram Kyuubi memukul kepalanya. "Memangnya kau mau tinggal di rumah sakit?! Kau juga harus kuliah, baka!"

"Itu benar, Naruto-kun. Kau harus pulang. Sasuke akan sedih jika tahu kau melakukan hal ini karenanya." Ucap Itachi mencoba membujuk pemuda pirang itu.

"T-tapi—" Naruto menggigit bibirnya, melirik ke arah tempat tidur dimana Sasuke masih terbaring.

"Aku akan menjaga Sasuke menggantikanmu. Aku pasti akan menelponmu langsung jika terjadi sesuatu. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, Naruto-kun." Ucap Itachi dengan tersenyum kecil.

"F-fine…" Naruto akhirnya mengalah.

Sejak itu, seperti sudah menjadi rutinitas Naruto pasti akan segera ke rumah sakit setelah kuliahnya selesai. Berdiam disana sampai Kyuubi menyeretnya pulang.

Masih belum ada perubahan pada Sasuke. Itachi mulai berpikir mungkin Sasuke memang tak ingin bangun lagi.

Sebenarnya ada satu masalah yang ia sembunyikan dari Naruto ataupun Kyuubi. Itu adalah kalau ia sudah tak memiliki uang tabungan lagi untuk membayar biaya pengobatan untuk Sasuke. Bagian administrasi pun mulai menagihnya biaya perawatan inap yang dibutuhkan Sasuke. Meskipun setiap bulan ia mendapatkan uang dari bekerja, namun hal itu tidak akan cukup untuk membayar biaya rawat inap dan pengobatan leukemia yang sangat mahal. Ditambah lagi masih ada operasi transpalasi sumsum tulang belakang yang menjadi satu-satunya kemungkinan untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke sekarang.

Ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya namun ia juga tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mempertahankan kondisi adiknya…

.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu pun kembali berlalu.

Keadaan Sasuke masih sama seperti yang lalu-lalu. Naruto pun tak pernah absen bahkan satu hari untuk menjenguk kekasihnya.

Naruto menghela napas, melirik ke sekeliling ruangan tempatnya berada. Itachi sedang bekerja, jadi sekarang hanya dirinya lah yang berada di ruangan itu menemani Sasuke. Ruangan itu terasa begitu hening, hanya ditemani oleh suara **_–Pip!—_** konstan yang berasal dari sebuah alat yang berguna untuk mendeteksi detak jantung. Alat itu terpasang pada tubuh Sasuke, mendeteksi detak jantung pemuda raven itu di setiap detiknya. Bunyi yang konstan menunjukan bahwa kondisi Sasuke yang masih stabil, atau mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan…tanpa perubahan…

Naruto tersenyum pahit, tangannya terulur ke depan, membelai surai raven yang kini tersisa sangat tipis. Jari-jarinya pun berpindah, membelai lembut paras pucat kekasihnya. Ia berhenti saat menemukan kelopak mata pucat yang masih tertutup sama persis seperti saat ia pertama kali melihatnya. Kelopak yang mash menyembunyikan mata hitam yang belum sekalipun ia pernah melihatnya.

Tangannya yang lain menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Ia mempererat genggaman itu, menariknya menuju bibirnya. Ia mengecup lembut tangan Sasuke, mengecupnya begitu lama seakan ingin memberitahu kekasihnya bahwa ia ada disini disampingnya.

"Sasuke…kumohon bangunlah…" bisiknya lirih. "Aku ingin melihatmu membuka mata…"

_'…melihatmu berbicara… mendengar suaramu… melihatmu bergerak… melihatmu tersenyum…melihat reaksimu saat melihatku…karena itu…'_

Bangunlah Sasuke…

**_Pik._**

Huh?

Barusan…

"Sasuke?" panggilnya ingin memastikan.

Tidak

Tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi.

Mungkin hanya perasaannya…

Tidak mungkin ia melihat Sasuke…

**_Pik. Pik._**

…dan matanya pun terbelalak, melihat jari-jari kurus itu tiba-tiba bergerak.

Jari tangan Sasuke baru saja bergerak!

"Sasuke!" panggilnya panik. "Sasuke, Sasuke, bangunlah, Sasuke!" ia hampir berteriak, menggoyangkan tubuh kurus milik kekasihnya.

Jari itu kembali bergerak, bahkan sekarang membalas genggaman tangannya…dan kelopak itu…

Kelopak mata itu pun dengan perlahan membuka…memperlihatkan mata onyx dari tempat persembunyiannya…

.

.

.

.

Kosong.

Tempat itu begitu kosong.

Sangat kosong hanya dipenuhi oleh warna putih dimana-dimana.

Ah…lagi-lagi tempat ini…

Kenapa aku ada disini lagi?

Sampai kapan aku akan disini?

Aku sudah muak dengan tempat ini.

Hanya ruang kosong berwarna putih…

Aku ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Tapi…kemana?

_ 'Sasuke…'_

Siapa?

_'Sasuke…'_

Apa dia memanggilku?

Siapa yang memanggilku?

_'Sasuke…'_

Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Sebuah cahaya yang begitu terang dan menyilaukan tiba-tiba menarik perhatianku.

Aku menoleh.

Cahaya itu begitu terang, seakan menarikku untuk menghampirinya.

_'Sasuke…'_

Suara itu memanggilku lagi…

Suara yang terdengar dari arah cahaya itu…

Aku pun mendekat, berjalan menghampirinya…

Siapa?

Siapa disana?

'Sasuke...'

…dan cahaya itu tiba-tiba menjadi begitu menyilaukan, sebelum akhirnya melenyap…

Pemandangan di sekelilingku pun tiba-tiba berubah…

Samar-samar aku melihat seseorang sedang duduk disampingku…

Aku mencoba menggerakan tubuhku, namun aku menemukannya terbaring, terasa begitu berat dan lemah…

Seseorang itu berambut pirang, bibirnya bergerak-gerak seperti berbicara, namun aku tak bisa mendengar apapun dari mulutnya.

Samar-samar aku melihat matanya, itu…adalah mata shappire yang sangat indah…

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat tentang Naruto...

Apa dia baik-baik saja sekarang?

Apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan sekarang...?

Aku merindukannya…

Ah…alangkah senangnya jika Naruto benar-benar ada disini…

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!" panggilnya lagi dengan panik, Naruto menyentuh pipi kekasihnya, menepuk-nepuknya pelan agar sang kekasih benar-benar terbangun.

Kelopak pucat itu akhirnya terbuka, namun mata onyx di baliknya masih memandang tak fokus.

"Sasuke! Apa kau mendengarku? Sasuke bangunlah, lihat aku Sasuke, aku disini…" ucap Naruto menahan air matanya yang ingin jatuh.

Mata onyx itu bergerak, kini memandang ke arahnya dengan pandangan tidak fokus…

"Sasuke!" Naruto memanggilnya lagi, ia menoleh ke arah telepon yang ada di atas meja di sampingnya. Ia menekan tombol _emergency_ terus menerus, meminta siapapun dari pihak rumah sakit untuk membantunya…membantu Sasuke…

Gerakannya terhenti saat ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pipinya…

Ia pun menoleh.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pipinya dengan gemetaran.

"Sasuke?" Naruto menggenggam tangan itu, menempelkannya pada pipinya, mengecupnya dengan lembut berkali-kali.

Mata onyx memandanganya tak fokus, lalu bibir pucat itu dengan perlahan bergerak, hanya bergerak, tanpa mengeluarkan satu pun suara.

Naruto pun terbelalak saat samar-samar ia menangkap satu kata yang diucapkan bibir itu..

_'Na…ru…to…'_

Bibir itu memanggil namanya…

Sasuke memanggil namanya…

Lalu…bibir pucat itu bergerak lagi, membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis yang sangat indah…

…dan kelopak itu kembali menutup dengan perlahan…

**_Pip!—Pip!—Piiiiiiiiiiippppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!_**

Eh…?

A….pa….?

"Sa…suke…?"

"Sasuke!"

"SASUKE!" ia berteriak memanggilnya, menggoyangkan tubuh yang sudah tidak bergerak itu...

Tapi, Sasuke tak menjawabnya, kelopak pucat itu sudah kembali menutup, dan benda itu…benda yang menyambung pada jantung sang raven…terus mendenging keras di telinganya…

Tubuh Naruto membeku, sekelilingnya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap, mata shappirenya menatap lebar pada seseorang yang kini sudah tak bernyawa di depannya…

Ia bahkan tak mendengar saat para perawat dan dokter berbondong-bondong masuk dengan panik ke dalam ruangan itu…

Ia bahkan tak merasakan saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba di seret keluar dari ruangan itu…

Ia bahkan tak melihat saat pintu ruangan itu di tutup di depan matanya…

Sekelilingnya seakan menjadi gelap…

Sangat gelap…

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto!" seseorang memanggil namanya dari jauh.

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh, mata shappire menatap kosong pada sang kakak yang baru saja datang menghampirinya…

Kyuubi tertegun. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku di tempat. Ia tak pernah melihat adiknya sekosong itu…

"Naruto! Bagaimana Sasuke?! Apa yang terjadi?!" Itachi berteriak dengan panik berlari menghampiri mereka.

Naruto pun menoleh padanya, pandangannya tidak berubah, masih sama…sangat kosong…

Itachi tercekat. Ia membuka mulutnya namun tak berani mengeluarkan suara. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah ruangan yang ada di depan mereka…ruangan adiknya…

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu, dengan cepat menghampiri mereka.

"Uchiha-san?" panggil dokter itu menghampiri Itachi.

"A-apa yang terjadi…?" Itachi bertanya hampir tak bersuara.

"Sasuke hampir saja terkena gagal jantung, namun kami sudah berhasil menyelamatkannya. Detak jantungnya sudah kembali normal. Tapi…" Dokter itu menghela napas.

"A-apa…? Katakan padaku, dokter!" Itachi mulai menjadi panik.

"Tubuhnya harus segera ditranspalasi sumsum. Ia tak mungkin bertahan lebih lama lagi, apalagi mengingat tubuhnya yang masih dalam kondisi koma…" Dokter itu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Itachi pun terbelalak lebar, ia tak mengeluarkan suara.

"Kalau begitu kau harus cepat mengoperasinya! Apalagi yang harus ditunggu, bukankah sudah ada donornya?!" Kyuubi kini bersuara.

Dokter itu kini menoleh padanya, lalu melirik ke arah Itachi yang masih terdiam sebelum melirik lagi ke Kyuubi. "Kami bisa melakukan operasinya dengan segera, namun biayanya sangat mahal. Kalian harus mengurusnya terlebih dahulu di bagian administrasi." Ia berhenti sejenak lalu menoleh ke arah Itachi. "Uchiha-san, Adik anda sudah melalui begitu banyak hal berat, kurasa dia tak akan marah jika kau memutuskan untuk melepasnya. Dia sudah menderita terlalu banyak, anda harus membiarkannya beristirahat tenang." Ucap dokter itu lagi.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu?! Kau bilang kau bisa mengoperasinya! Kenapa kau malah menyarankan hal itu?!" protes Kyuubi marah.

"Meskipun kami melakukan operasinya, tingkat keberhasilannya kurang dari 40 %. Belum tentu Sasuke akan sembuh total atau bahkan malah bertambah parah. Selain itu, biaya operasinya harus dibayar terlebih dahulu, dan…" Dokter itu berhenti lalu melirik ke arah sang kakak pasien.

"Lakukan operasinya!" sebuah teriakan suara tiba-tiba terdengar. Mereka pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Lakukan operasinya!" Naruto berteriak, mencengkeram jas putih milik dokter itu. "Kau harus menyelamatkannya. Kau harus menyelamatkan Sasuke!" pinta Naruto padanya.

"Tapi itu—"

"Lakukan operasinya!" Kini suara itu berasal dari orang lain. Dokter itu pun menoleh, mendapati kedua onyx yang menatapnya tajam. "Kau harus menyelamatkan Sasuke. Aku pasti akan membayar biaya pengobatannya! Aku pasti akan bisa membayarnya, Aku akan mencarikan uangnya, karena itu tolong selamatkan Sasuke. Aku mohon dokter, tolong selamatkan adikku…" kini keturunan Uchiha itu memohon.

Dokter itu menghela napas. "Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu, tapi biaya operasinya harus dibayar terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan opera—"

"Jadi ini soal biaya?!" kalimat dokter itu tiba-tiba dipotong. Dokter itu tersentak saat kerah jasnya dicengkeram erat, dan dua manik ruby menatapnya tajam. "Lakukan saja operasinya! Soal biaya, kami akan membayarnya. Seberapa pun besarnya, keluarga Namikaze yang akan membayarnya sekarang. Karena itu lakukan operasinya sekarang." Desis Kyuubi marah mendelik tajam pada dokter itu.

Dokter itu pun terbelalak kaget mendengarnya, namun tak hanya dia, Itachi juga membelalakkan matanya shok.

"T-tunggu, Kyuubi! Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu! Aku—"

"Simpan saja harga dirimu sekarang Itachi!" potong Kyuubi, kini mendelik tajam pada pemuda raven itu. "Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat dicintai adikku. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya, hanya karena kau tidak mampu membayar biaya pengobatannya!"

Itachi terbelalak mendengarnya. Ia membuka mulutnya namun kembali mengatupkannya erat.

Tatapan tajam Ruby itu pun melembut. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan soal uangnya. Kami juga ingin Sasuke selamat. Lagipula keluarga kami punya banyak uang. Mengeluarkannya untuk biaya operasi ini tak akan banyak merubahnya." Ucap Kyuubi mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan cengiran.

Itachi menggigit bibirnya, matanya terasa memanas. Beban sangat berat yang sudah ditanggungnya bertahun-tahun tiba-tiba terasa terangkat dari pundaknya. Hatinya merasa begitu…lega. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ingin menangis…namun disaat yang sama dia ingin tertawa begitu senang. "bodoh.." dia tertawa kecil, sebutir air mata menetes. "Terima kasih…" ia mendongak, menatap Kyuubi dengan tersenyum.

"dasar rubah bodoh…"

.

.

.

.

.

Operasi transpalasi sumsum itu pun akhirnya dilaksanakan.

Tiga orang pemuda terlihat duduk dengan sangat tidak tenang di sebuah kursi di depan sebuah ruangan operasi. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara, hanya berdiam diri disana dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Satu jam terlewati.

Naruto mulai berjalan bolak balik di depan pintu ruangan itu. Kuku jari digigit-gigit tidak tenang seraya ia menunggu.

Itachi duduk dengan tidak tenang, sesekali melirik ke arah pintu ruangan operasi takut-takut pintu itu akan terbuka kapan saja.

Kyuubi duduk di samping Itachi, kaki kirinya bergerak gemetaran tidak tenang. Sesekali ia akan berdiri lalu berjalan bolak balik mengikuti Naruto sebelum beberapa detik kemudian ia duduk lagi.

Dua jam terlewati.

Naruto mulai mengintip-intip dari celah jendela pintu ruangan operasi itu dengan tidak sabar, lalu berjalan berkeliling di depan ruangan itu tidak tenang, lalu mencoba mengintip lagi dan berjalan lagi.

Itachi masih duduk di tempatnya, tangannya terkepal meremas-remas bajunya dengan gugup.

Kyuubi sudah tidak bisa duduk, dia mulai bergerak-gerak, berjalan kesana kemari dengan sangat tidak tenang.

Tiga jam terlewati.

Itachi masih berada di tempat duduknya, memandang pintu itu dengan intens seakan ingin menghancurkannya dengan tatapan tajamnya, sesekali ia akan menghela napas.

Kyuubi sudah kembali duduk lagi, namun tubuhnya tetap tak bisa tenang. Ia akan sesekali berpindah tempat duduk, lalu berjalan, lalu duduk lagi.

Dan Naruto…

Dia duduk bersilang kaki di lantai, tepat di depan pintu ruangan operasi yang masih saja tertutup itu. Kedua shappirenya menatap menerawang pintu itu seakan ingin melihat kondisi dari balik pintu itu.

Empat jam pun akhirnya terlewati…

"Naruto, Kyuubi!" sebuah suara wanita memanggil dua orang pemuda itu.

Dua Namikaze bersaudara itu pun menoleh, kedua mata mereka menatap lebar pada dua orang yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"K-kaasan…" Kyuubi akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, yang langsung terpotong oleh sebuah pelukan erat pada tubuhnya.

Wanita bersurai merah panjang itu memeluk kedua anaknya, lalu memberi mereka masing-masing satu pukulan keras di kepala dua pemuda itu.

"Geez…aku cemas sekali. Kami baru saja pulang dari London. Kakashi bilang kalian sedang ada di rumah sakit, ku pikir terjadi apa-apa pada kalian. Ternyata…" dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan helaan napas.

"Kakashi sudah menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana operasinya?" kini seorang pria bersurai pirang yang mengeluarkan suara. Lalu dia melirik ke seorang pemuda raven yang dari tadi masih diam menatap kedatangannya dengan sang istri.

"Kau pasti Uchiha Itachi?" pria pirang itu menghampiri Itachi. "Namaku Namikaze Minato, dan ini istriku Kushina." Ia menunjuk pada wanita bersurai merah tadi. "Kami adalah orang tua dua bocah bodoh itu." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh saat melihat kedua anaknya mendelik padanya. "Aku sudah dengar soal adikmu. Aku ikut bersedih mendengarnya. Saat tahu Sasuke adalah kekasih Naruto, kami langsung memutuskan untuk datang kemari." Ucap pria bernama 'Minato' itu tersenyum sedih.

Mendengar itu Itachi pun langsung berdiri, ia menunduk hormat pada kedua orang dewasa di depannya. "Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian. Berkat pertolongan kalian, Sasuke bisa menjalankan operasi."

"Hey, hey, 'Tachi, kau lupa kalau aku yang melakukan administrasinya." Ucap Kyuubi menyela dengan cengiran.

"Tapi itu adalah uang kami, dasar bodoh." Kushina memukul anaknya.

Kyuubi pun langsung meringis kesakitan, mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sudah dua kali menjadi korban.

Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi antar keluarga itu. "Namikaze-san. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih akan pertolongan kalian. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hal ini. Aku pasti akan mengganti uang itu sedikit demi sedikit." Ucapnya menunduk hormat.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Kami senang melakukannya karena Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat dicintai Naruto." Kushina langsung menyelanya.

"Tapi—"

"Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja di perusahaan kami sebagai gantinya?" ucap Minato yang kini menyela kalimat Itachi.

"Bekerja?" Itachi menatap lebar pada pria bersurai pirang itu.

"Iya, kau bisa bekerja di perusahaan kami sebagai gantinya. Aku yakin Kyuubi bisa mencarikan posisi yang cocok untukmu." Minato melirik ke putra sulungnya.

Kyuubi pun langsung menyengir lebar. "Benar, serahkan soal itu padaku, Itachi."

Itachi menatap keluarga Namikaze itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas ingin menangis. "T-terima kasih, Namikaze-san, Kyuubi.."

Percakapan mereka terpotong saat mereka mendengar pintu ruangan yang dari tadi tertutup tiba-tiba terbuka. Beberapa perawat dan dokter pun berbondong-bondong keluar dari sana.

Itachi pun dengan cepat menghampiri mereka, diikuti oleh yang lain, dengan Naruto yang langsung menyerobot lari menarik salah satu dokter yang berjalan menghampiri.

"Sasuke! Bagaimana Sasuke?! Apa dia baik-baik saja?! Dia baik-baik saja kan?!" ucap Naruto cepat, tidak sabar untuk mengetahui kondisi kekasihnya.

Dokter itu menatapnya lalu melirik ke arah Itachi. "Maaf, aku hanya bisa mengatakannya pada pihak keluarga…"

"Tidak, biarkan mereka juga mendengarnya dok. Mereka juga sudah seperti keluarga Sasuke." Ucap Itachi cepat membenarkannya.

Dokter itu pun menatap bingung, sebelum berbicara lagi. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang…" ucapnya membuka kertas yang sedang dipegangnya. Ia membaca kertas itu sejenak, menulis beberapa hal disana sebelum ia melanjutkan bicaranya.

Itachi, Naruto, Kyuubi menelan ludah gugup saat dokter itu akhirnya menatap mereka lagi.

"Operasinya…" Mereka menahan napas. "…telah berhasil…" dokter itu akhirnya berkata, membuat beban dan rasa cemas langsung hilang dari dada mereka.

"Be-benarkah?!" Naruto bertanya tidak sabar.

Dokter itu mengangguk dengan tersenyum. "Sasuke sudah melewati masa kritisnya sekarang. Transpalasinya sudah berhasil dilakukan, kankernya sudah juga diambil, meskipun masih tersisa beberapa. Namun itu tidak akan membahayakan. Kita hanya perlu menunggu hasilnya beberapa hari lagi untuk melihat sumsum yang didonorkan itu cocok atau tidak. Setelah itu kita akan melakukan pembersihan kanker untuk yang terakhir kali." Terang dokter itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?! Apa dia akan bangun?!" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Soal itu…" Dokter itu menghela napas. "Semuanya tergantung dengan keinginan Sasuke sendiri. Kita tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk memaksanya bangun, kita hanya bisa menunggu Sasuke untuk terbangun dengan sendirinya…"

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu pun berlalu sejak operasi itu dilakukan. Sasuke masih belum terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Mereka pun mulai menjadi cemas dan takut kalau Sasuke mungkin tidak ingin…terbangun lagi…

Itachi menghela napas, ia membelai lembut pipi berwarna pucat milik adikknya. Lagi-lagi ia berada dalam posisi pahit seperti yang dirasakannya sekarang. Duduk sendirian di samping tempat tidur sang adik, hanya untuk menunggu kelopak pucat itu untuk terbuka. Keadaan yang selalu membuatnya sakit namun ia tak bisa untuk tak melakukannya…

Sebuah suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya menoleh. Itachi tersenyum tipis saat melihat seseorang yang baru saja datang itu.

"Naruto-kun." Sapanya pelan.

Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran kecil, sebelum berjalan mendekati tempat tidur. "Bagaimana Sasuke?" tanyanya lirih, memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya.

Itachi hanya tersenyum sedih membalasnya. "Duduklah. Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk membeli makanan." Ucapnya seraya berdiri, memberikan kursi duduknya pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, lalu duduk di kursi itu. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya, meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Sasuke…" ia memanggil nama sang kekasih dengan lembut, jari-jarinya mengelus pipi pucat itu dengan perlahan.

"Hey, 'Suke…dengar hari ini…" lalu ia mulai bercerita, berbicara panjang lebar mengenai hal-hal yang sudah ia lakukan hari itu. Ia menceritakan bagaimana ia terbangun hari itu, apa saja yang ia makan sebagai sarapan pagi itu, lalu seperti apa kuliahnya hari ini. Ia juga menceritakan kalau kedua sahabatnya, Shikamaru dan Kiba baru saja jadian, ia menceritakan betapa lucunya mereka sebagai pasangan baru. Ia menceritakan semua hal yang telah terjadi sebelum kemari, tentang teman-temannya, kakaknya, keluarganya, kuliahnya, dan kehidupannya sendiri…

"Oh, iya, itu sudah jadi lho. Apa kau mau melihatnya?" tanya Naruto girang saat tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu. "Aku baru saja mengambilnya tadi sebelum kemari…" ucapnya seraya mengambil sesuatu dari tas rangsel yang dibawanya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat ia berhasil mengambil benda yang tadi dicarinya. Ditatapnya benda berbentuk kotak itu dengan sendu, lalu ia membuka kotak itu dengan perlahan. Matanya pun terasa memanas. Namun sebuah senyuman yang muncul diwajahnya merupakan senyuman yang tulus, meskipun dadanya terasa begitu sakit..

"Aku…membuatnya semirip mungkin dengan punya kita saat di dunia game…" ucap Naruto lirih, ia mengambil benda yang ada di dalam kotak itu lalu mendekatkannya ke arah Sasuke, seakan ingin menunjukan betapa indahnya benda itu. "Lihat, apa kau masih ingat ini, Sasuke? Aku juga mengukir inisial nama kita di dalamnya." Ucapnya menunjukan huruf **_N_** dan **_S_** yang terukir indah di balik cincin itu.

Benar, cincin.

Satu pasang cincin tersimpan di dalam kotak itu. Cincin yang sama persis dengan yang mereka pakai sebagai cincin pernikahan saat di dunia game. Cincin berdesain sama dengan tiga batu permata yang berbeda warna yang menghiasi cincin itu. Milik sasuke berbatu obsidian, sedang miliknya berbatu shappire. Sangat kontras dengan warna mata mereka.

Naruto tersenyum sedih saat tidak ada balasan dari sang kekasihnya. Ia pun meraih jari tangan Sasuke, lalu menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisnya. Ia mengambil cincin yang satu lagi lalu memakaikannya di jari manisnya sendiri. Ia pun menautkan jari mereka, tersenyum senang saat jari bercincin itu bertemu satu sama lain. "Lihat, dengan ini kita juga menikah di dunia nyata, 'Suke…" ucapnya lirih.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sasuke lalu berbisik lembut. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke…" ucapnya lirih sebelum memejamkan matanya dan…

….menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke…

Kecupan yang begitu lembut dan lama, seakan sedang menyampaikan seluruh perasaannya pada sang kekasih yang sedang tertidur itu, seakan ingin membangunkan sang kekasih dari tidur panjangnya…

Naruto pun akhirnya melepas sentuhan itu, lalu dengan berat membuka matanya perlahan, berharap hal yang pertama yang dilihatnya ada dua manik onyx milik sang kekasih, bukan dua kelopak pucat yang selalu tertutup….dan saat Naruto mambuka matanya, kedua shappire itu menjadi terbelalak lebar saat ia menemukan….

…..dua manik onyx yang kini sudah menatapnya.

—D**degh**h!—

"Sa…suke…?" ia terbata, dadanya sesak.

"Sasuke?!" ia pun akhirnya tersadar, mengerjapkan matanya seakan tidak percaya hal yang ia lihat.

"Sasuke!" kini ia berteriak. "Sasuke! Kau bangun! Kau sudah bangun! Sasuke!" ia memeluk tubuh itu dengan begitu erat.

Kedua onyx itu mengerjap bingung, pandangannya masih tak fokus. Kelopak mata itu berkedip beberapa kali seraya membiasakan dirinya dengan cahaya silau yang sudah lama tak ia lihat.

Naruto melepas pelukannya, mengusap lembut wajah kekasihnya, "Sasuke, apa kau bisa melihatku? apa kau mendengarku? Apa kau—"

"Naruto? Apa yang—" Itachi yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan langsung menghentikan kalimatnya. Mata onyxnya terbelalak lebar. "Sa-sasuke?!"

"Itachi niisan!" Naruto dengan girang memanggilnya. "Sasuke bangun, Sasuke bangun, Sasuke sudah bangun!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dokter?!" ketiga pemuda itu langsung menyerbu seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan setelah memeriksa keadaan Sasuke.

Dokter itu pun tersenyum lega. "Dia baik-baik saja, dia sudah berhasil bangun dari komanya." Ucap dokter itu senang menyampaikan kondisi pasiennya yang membaik. "Tubuhnya akan butuh waktu lama untuk bisa digerakkan kembali seperti semula. Dia harus mengikuti beberapa rehabilitasi untuk mengembalikan kondisi tubuhnya." Terangnya dengan tersenyum.

Rasa cemas pun langsung menguap pergi dari dada tiga pemuda itu. "Apa kami bisa menemuinya?" Itachi akhirnya menanyakan itu, Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh tidak sabar.

"Iya, kalian boleh menemuinya, tapi jangan terlalu berisik dan membuatnya shok. Dia perlu waktu untuk menyesuaikan kondisi sekitarnya." Terang dokter itu, sebelum mempersilahkan tiga pemuda itu untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke!" Itachi tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak memeluk adiknya saat ia melihat pemuda raven itu sudah terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya, melihat kedatangan mereka dengan bingung.

"Niisa—" suara itu terdengar begitu serak, seperti ada yang menahannya dalam tenggorokan.

"Sasuke, aku senang kau baik-baik saja, aku benar-benar cemas…" ucap Itachi pelan, mengusap kepala adiknya dengan lembut.

Sasuke menatapnya bingung, ia membuka mulutnya, namun tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit.

Itachi yang melihatnya pun langsung mengerti, ia dengan segera mengambil segelas air yang ada di atas meja lalu menyerahkannya pada adiknya. "Minumlah dengan pelan.." ucap Itachi membantu adiknya untuk meminum air itu.

"Apa…yang terjadi…?" Sasuke akhirnya berkata lagi, suaranya masih terdengar serak.

"Kau baru saja terbangun dari koma…" terang Itachi pelan, tidak ingin membuat adiknya shok.

"Ko..ma…?" Sasuke mengulangi kata itu, lalu menoleh ke arah dua pemuda yang sejak tadi berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Naruto menelan ludah gugup saat Sasuke akhirnya melihat ke arahnya. Dia pun berjalan mendekat, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tak terlihat gugup, jari-jarinya meremas-remas hem bawah jaketnya dengan gugup.

"Um…S-sasuke…" dia memutuskan untuk mulai berbicara.

Sasuke menatapnya bingung, ia melirik ke kakaknya yang hanya tersenyum padanya, lalu melirik ke pemuda berambut merah yang ada di dekat pintu, lalu akhirnya menoleh lagi ke pemuda pirang yang tadi memanggilnya. "Kau…" dia berbicara serak. "…siapa?"

Eh…?

"S-sasu…ke?" Naruto membelalakkan matanya, dadanya terasa sakit seakan baru saja ditusuk pisau tajam saat mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir kekasihnya.

"S-sasuke…k-kau tidak mengingatku…?! A-aku….a-aku…"

**_JTAK!_**

Sebuah pukulan keras mengenai kepalanya. Dia meringis kesakitan dan mendelik kesal pada kakaknya.

"Idiot! Tentu saja dia tidak mengingatmu! Ini kan pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat wajah aslimu, dasar baka!" Kyuubi marah mengingatkannya.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, lalu semu merah pun muncul di pipinya. Hatinya terasa sedikit lega, meskipun ada rasa sedih karena Sasuke tidak tahu kalau ia sudah menemaninya saat koma. "O-oh, be-benar juga…." Dia menggaruk kepalanya malu.

"Uh, um...S-sasuke…" ia menatap kedua onyx itu dengan gugup, menghampiri tempat tidur sampai ia berjarak beberapa langkah kaki dari benda berkasur itu.

"Um, k-karena ini pertama kalinya kita bertatap muka seperti ini, a-aku—" ia menelan ludah gugup. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan berani. Mata shappire-nya menatap lurus pada kedua onyx milik sang kekasih.

"N-namaku Namikaze Naruto, Aku adalah Naruto, orang yang menjadi kekasihmu saat berada dalam dunia game SAO. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sasuke." ucapnya dengar memberi senyuman senang yang begitu indah untuk pertama kalinya sejak Sasuke meninggalkannya dalam dunia game.

Sasuke mengerjap bingung, sebelum kedua onyx itu terbelalak lebar. Dia membuka mulutnya namun mengatupkannya lagi. Mata onyx-nya tak bisa lepas dari shappire yang ada di hadapannya.

Shappire itu…dimana ia pernah melihatnya?

Dua manik biru yang begitu indah… dua langit biru yang pertama ia lihat saat terbangun…

Tapi kenapa dua langit itu terasa begitu familiar…?

_'Sasuke…'_ ia tiba-tiba teringat sebuah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Sasuke?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung saat Sasuke hanya terdiam menatapnya. Ia pun berjalan mendekat pada kekasihnya, menyentuh lembut pipi pucat sang raven. "Sasuke, aku senang kau baik-baik saja…" ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

Suara itu…suara yang sama dengan yang memanggilnya waktu itu…dan...suara yang sama dengan…

_'…Aku adalah Naruto, orang yang menjadi kekasihmu saat berada dalam dunia game SAO.'_

…suara yang selalu berbicara dengannya lewat telepon saat Naruto meneleponnya…

"Na…ruto…?" kata itu akhirnya terlepas dengan suara yang serak dari bibirnya.

Sasuke memandang tak percaya pada seseorang di depannya. Seseorang dengan surai pirang yang begitu indah, dengan mata shappire yang seakan membuatnya terhanyut, seseorang yang sudah lama sekali ingin ia temui…

"Sasuke, apa kau mengingat ini?" Naruto meraih tangan kekasihnya, lalu menautkan jari mereka, menunjukan dua buah cincin yang tersemat manis di jari mereka.

Sasuke pun menoleh, kedua onyx-nya terbelalak saat melihat dua cincin yang sangat familiar itu terpasang di jari mereka.

"Ini adalah tanda bahwa kita saling terikat satu sama lain di dalam dunia game. Tapi kini kita juga memilikinya di dunia nyata. Bukti yang menunjukan bahwa kita saling terikat di dunia ini, bukti bahwa kita saling mencintai." Ucap Naruto mengecup jari manis bercincin milik kekasihnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke…apa kau masih mau menerimaku…?" ucapnya dengan tersenyum begitu lembut menatap sang kekasih…

Sebutir air mata pun menetes pelan dari sudut matanya...lalu disusul butiran air lain, mulai membasahi pipi berwarna pucat miliknya…

"Na…ruto…" ucapnya dengan terisak.

"Naruto…" ia memanggil nama itu lagi, seakan tak mempercayainya.

Naruto…ada di depannya…

Naruto kini ada bersamanya…

…dan Naruto…masih mencintainya…

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter<strong>

****This isn't just a game…Because our love is more than a real…****

* * *

><p>Di masa depan tepatnya pada tahun 2023, telah tercipta sebuah permainan dalam dunia maya yang tak terpadai atau <em>Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game<em>, yang dinamakan _Shipudden Suki Suki Online_, atau yang dapat disingkat sebagai _SSSO,_ di mana para pemain berinteraksi layaknya di dunia nyata dengan bantuan teknologi bernama _Nerve Gear_. _Shipudden Suki Suki Online_ merupakan permainan rilisan terbaru dari Namikaze Corp, permainan _VRMMORPG_ terbaru yang juga memakai Nerve gear dalam bermain seperti permainan _Sword Art Online._ SSSO mengambil latar tempat dan waktu pada zaman dahulu dimana para ninja atau shinobi masih berkeliaran. Pemain dipersilahkan untuk memilih berbagai karakter sebagai ninja dalam permainan itu.

Salah satu feature spesial yang membedakan permainan ini menjadi sangat berbeda dengan permainan online yang lainnya adalah game ini menyediakan feature untuk memiliki anak.

Pemain bisa menikah dengan pemain yang lain dan memiliki seorang anak dari pernikahan mereka. Feature ini tidak memandang gender, yang berarti pernikahan sesama jenis pun dapat terjadi, dan feature yang paling diminati dan menjadi popular di kalangan pasangan sesama jenis adalah adanya _Male Pregnance_, dimana seorang karakter _male_ bisa melahirkan seorang anak. Meskipun dalam feature ini, anak yang dilahirkan hanya sebuah NPC, _non-playing character_ yang dibuat oleh komputer. Anak itu akan bisa bergerak sendiri, dan bisa pemain suruh untuk melakukan sesuatu bahkan membawanya dalam sebuah pertarungan dan membantu kedua orang tuanya.

Feature yang sangat praktis dan menyenangkan yang membuat dua pemain memiliki satu karakter tambahan untuk membantu mereka menghadapi sebuah pertarungan melawan monster.

Permainan termutakhir itu dengan sangat cepat menyebar ke seluruh Jepang, bahkan seluruh penjuru dunia. Menjadi sangat populer, khususnya di kalangan remaja. Berbagai orang menjadi tertarik bermain _game online_ yang lambat laun membuat mereka ketagihan itu.

Hal itu pun tidak berbeda dengan dua orang pemuda yang sangat menyukai game. Mereka bertemu dalam dunia game, menjadi sepasang kekasih yang tak terpisahkan bahkan dalam dunia nyata, dan mereka pun juga memiliki seorang anak dalam permainan online itu—Tidak. Tunggu, hal itu masih belum terjadi kok hehehe…

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, ayolahh…." Seorang pemuda pirang merengek pada pemuda raven yang berjalan menghiraukannya.

"Hn." Satu gumanan itu berarti kata 'Tidak' yang diucapkan sang raven.

"Kumohon satu kali ini sajaaa…" pemuda pirang itu merengek lagi.

"Hn."

"Temeeee aku mohon, hanya satu kaliiiiii…"

"Hn."

"Tapi—"

"Hn."

"T-tapi, Sasukeeeee, AKU INGIN PUNYA ANAK DENGANMU!"

**_BLETAK!_**

Sebuah pukulan tajam sukses membungkam mulut pemuda pirang itu.

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak, dobe!" Pemuda raven yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' mendelik marah. "Dan jangan berteriak sekeras itu! Orang lain akan mendengarnya!" teriaknya marah, tidak sadar bahwa dirinya juga kini berteriak menarik perhatian pemain lain yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

Sebuah rona merah pun langsung hinggap di pipinya saat Sasuke menyadarinya.

"Tapi 'Suke! Dimana lagi kita bisa punya anak kalau bukan di SSSO! Aku ingin punya anak denganmu!" rengek Naruto padanya, semakin menarik perhatian orang-orang untuk melihat drama picisan mereka.

Pipi Sasuke pun semakin bertambah merah dibuatnya. "Berisik, dasar dobe!" ucapnya kesal sekaligus malu sebelum ia me-_log out_ dirinya dari dunia game.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah debaman berisik yang berasal dari langkah kaki yang sedang berlari cepat bergema memenuhi koridor rumah yang cukup besar itu. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tergusa-gusu memakai jaketnya dengan berlari lalu ia menuruni tangga sampa ia berakhir di pintu keluar utama.

"Naruto-sama, tolong jangan berlari di dalam rumah." Ucap Kakashi memperingatkan majikannya.

Naruto menge-rem larinya, lalu melirik ke arah kepala pelayan rumahnya. "Uh, maaf, hehehe, apa kau pegang kunci mobilku kakashi?" ucapnya dengan berlari di tempat, seakan sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya. "Iya, apa tuan muda akan pergi menginap disana lagi?" tanyanya seraya menyerahkan kunci mobil sang majikan.

Naruto dengan cepat menyambar kunci itu, sebelum berlari lagi. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. "Yep. Sampai nanti." Ucapnya cepat dengan cengiran sebelum berlari menuju mobilnya terparkir.

Dengan cepat ia pun menggerakan mobil itu ke suatu tempat.

Penjaga apartemen langsung menyapanya saat Naruto berpapasan dengannya. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran sebelum berlari cepat menuju lift. Lift itu pun berjalan naik menuju lantai tiga, dimana sebuah apartemen yang ingin didatanginya berada.

Ia pun langsung berlari saat pintu lift itu terbuka, terus berlari sampai akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah pintu apartemen. Naruto dengan cepat menekan tombol bel. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, masih belum ada suara seseorang yang akan membukanya, Naruto pun mulai menjadi tidak sabar. Ia mengambil sebuah kunci dari saku celanannya, lalu memasukkannya pada lubang kunci pintu didepannya.

**_Cklek!_**

Pintu itu pun terbuka. Dengan tidak sabar, ia menerobos masuk, dan menutup pintu itu lagi.

"Untuk apa kau menekan bel, kalau pada akhirnya kau membukanya sendiri, Dobe." Sebuah suara menghentikan gerakannya melepas sepatu.

Sebuah cengiran senang tak bisa Naruto tahan, saat ia melihat sosok seseorang yang sudah sangat ingin ditemuinya itu. Sosok itu bertubuh lebih pendek darinya, dengan kulit putih pucat yang sangat kontras dengan kulit tan-nya. Pemuda itu memiliki surai berwarna hitam kelam hampir kebiruan. Surai yang dulunya sangat arang itu sudah tumbuh lumayan panjang dan lebat, namun tidak lebih melewati kuping, dengan bagian belakang yang sedikit mencuat melawan gravitasi. Rambut bagian depan terbelah menjadi dua lurus ke bawah. Pipi yang awalnya begitu kurus kini sudah terisi, berkulit pucat seperti warna kulit aslinya, namun terlihat lebih hidup dan berseri, dan matanya…Mata itu beriris onyx itu kini terlihat bercahaya, membuat langit kelam itu begitu indah dan mengagumkan.

Satu kata yang bisa Naruto ucapkan untuk memuji sosok pemuda itu adalah…cantik.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto girang, menangkap tubuh pemuda itu dalam pelukan erat.

"Dob—! Lepas idiot!" ronta pemuda yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' itu dengan kesal.

"Kau tidak marah padaku kan?!" rengek Naruto mempererat pelukannya.

"Bodoh, lepas! S-sesak—!" ronta Sasuke kesulitan bernapas karena dipeluk terlalu erat.

"Uh! M-maaf, maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Naruto cemas, dengan cepat melepas pelukan itu.

"Hn."

"Sukeee…"

"Berisik, baka. Aku baik-baik saja." Balas Sasuke kesal akan tingkahnya yang suka cemas.

"Tapi kau tidak marah padaku kan? Soal tadi saat bermain game? Sukeee…!" rengek Naruto saat pemuda raven itu malah berpaling masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Sukeee!"

"Hn."

Naruto pun menunduk pasrah, menekuk bibirnya mengambek. "Ayolah, itu kan hanya game, aku ingin punya anak denganmu, temee…"

"Memang kenapa kau ingin punya anak, baka? Tanpa itu pun kita masih kuat menghadapi pertarungan melawan monster." Sasuke menghela napas, seraya berjalan menuju dapur.

"Apa?! Bukan soal pertarungannya!" protes Naruto menyelanya.

"Huh? Memang apa lagi? Dengan punya anak, kita kan bisa punya karakter bantuan." Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Geez, kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga!" ucap Naruto kesal menghampiri pemuda raven itu.

"Aku ingin punya anak denganmu, karena aku ingin seluruh dunia tahu kalau kita adalah sepasang kekasih! Dengan begitu semua orang akan tahu kalau kita sudah menjadi keluarga dengan anak yang kita punya!" ucap Naruto lagi.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung memalingkan wajahnya, lalu berpindah tempat. "Baka." Gumamnya kecil, semu merah pun mulai merayap dari telinganya menuju pipi.

"Ayolah Sasuke!" pinta Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang, tak menyadari wajah Sasuke yang memerah.

"Berisik, baka!" ucap Sasuke menghindarinya. Ia berjalan menuju kompor untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertinggal tadi karena Naruto datang.

"Sukeee, ayolahh, hanya sekali sajaaa…" rengek Naruto mengikutinya seperti anak kucing.

"Hn."

"Buuuh, aku akan menganggapnya sebagai iya kalau begitu." Ucap Naruto menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Hn."

Gumaman itu membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya, lalu ia pun menyengir lebar. Sasuke tidak menolaknya berarti ia sudah setuju dengannya. "YESS! Aku tahu kau pasti akan setuju, Terima kasih suke!" ucapnya melompat girang, memeluk sang raven dengan spontan.

"B-bodoh! Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke meronta kesal, semu merah diwajahnya pun semakin kentara.

"Aww, kau manis sekali saat malu seperti itu!" Naruto terkekeh geli mendekap sang raven lebih erat.

"Berisik baka!" geram Sasuke kesal memukul kepala Naruto, meskipun rona merah di pipinya bertambah.

Naruto meringis kesakitan, dan menekuk wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang mengambek. Ia melirik Sasuke yang sudah tak memukulnya lagi. Sebuah senyuman pun terlukis di wajahnya.

Dua tahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali ia tahu Sasuke memilih pergi meninggalkannya, ia tak pernah terpikir akan bisa menikmati masa-masa seperti ini bersama kekasihnya di dunia nyata. Bahkan ketika ia tahu Sasuke sedang dalam kondisi koma, harapannya itu semakin menjadi hancur. Tapi sekarang…melihat sosok kekasihnya seperti ini, berbicara, bergerak, berjalan dengan normal, dan berada disampingnya…rasanya seperti sebuah mimpi…

Sasuke menoleh saat sebuah tangan mengelus pipinya. Salah satu alisnya menekuk heran saat mendapati kedua shappire menatapnya begitu serius. "Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar membalasnya. "Tidak. Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa?" tanyanya melirik hal yang sedang sang raven lakukan. Matanya melebar saat ia melihat sesuatu. Dengan cepat ia pun merebut sesuatu itu dari tangan Sasuke. "Baka! Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh memegang pisau!" ucapnya marah, menggeser Sasuke dari sana, dan mengambil alih pekerjaan yang sedang dilakukan kekasihnya tadi.

Sasuke tersentak kaget, lalu merengut kesal. "T-tapi kan, itu hanya mengiris sayuran! Kau tidak perlu terlalu cemas, dobe!"

"Tidak! Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh pegang pisau! Bagaimana kalau kau sampai terluka dan terjadi pendarahan?!"

"Terluka kecil tak akan membuat penyakitku kambuh, dobe!" geram Sasuke kesal.

"Sasuke, aku mohon, mengertilah. Aku tahu sikapku terlalu protektif, tapi Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Sasuke…" pinta Naruto membelai pipi kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto lirih, menangkup wajah itu dengan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya agar mereka bertatapan. "Maaf jika sikapku keterlaluan untukmu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilanganmu…"

"Tapi kau tidak perlu terlalu mencemaskanku…" gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk tak bersikap cemas padamu…" ucap Naruto lirih, mengecup pelan bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya, membalas kecupan itu dengan lembut.

"Tapi aku bukan anak kecil, dobe. Aku tahu hal yang bisa membahayakanku…" gumam Sasuke saat sentuhan bibir itu lepas.

"Kalau kau anak kecil, tidak mungkin aku melakukan ini padamu kan?" ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum menggoda, mencium bibir itu sekali lagi dengan jahil.

"Hn." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang merona lagi.

"Berjanjilah kau akan berhati-hati, oke?"

"Hn."

Naruto pun tersenyum lega mendengar itu. Ia tahu pemuda raven itu bisa menjaga diri, hanya saja ia tetap tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak cemas.

Sasuke…memang sudah dinyatakan sembuh dari penyakit leukemianya. Tapi, tak ada yang tahu pernyataan sembuh itu bisa bertahan atau tidak. Karena tidak ada yang benar-benar sembuh total dari penyakit leukemia apalagi bagi pasien yang sudah menderita sampai tahap stadium akhir. Kapanpun itu…penyakit Sasuke bisa kambuh lagi atau mengalami _relaps._

Tubuhnya memang sudah kembali normal sekarang. Ia bisa beraktivitas layaknya orang biasa yang tidak sakit. Namun ada batasan seperti tubuhnya akan mudah lelah jika melakukan hal yang terlalu berat. Selain itu, dia juga harus selalu makan makanan sehat untuk mencegah tubuhnya menjadi _drop _apalagi sampai terjadi _relaps._

Hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit-sedikit merasa cemas, apalagi jika sampai Sasuke terluka, mengingat penderita leukemia mudah terjadi pendarahan.

Meskipun begitu, ia merasa sangat bersyukur karena sekarang Sasuke ada bersamanya disini…

.

.

.

"Tunggu, jadi Itachi akan pergi selama tiga hari?" tanya Naruto, mendudukan tubuhnya di atas sofa tempat disamping kekasihnya. Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam, karena itu mereka memutuskan untuk bersantai sejenak di depan televisi.

"Kyuubi niisan tidak memberitahumu? Mereka akan pergi ke Suna untuk mengurus bisnis disana." Terang Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Buuh, Aniki akhir-akhir ini pelit sekali padaku. Dia tidak bilang kalau akan pergi selama tiga hari! Tahu begitu aku bawa baju untuk menginap selama tiga hari kan!" ucap Naruto merengut kesal.

"Kau kan bisa pulang dulu, dobe."

"Apa?! Yang benar saja! Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian disini!" bantah Naruto tidak suka.

"Baka, bukannya kau juga harus kerja! Tidak mungkin kau terus berada disini. Ayahmu akan marah kalau tahu kau bolos bekerja!"

"Ahh! Kalau begitu kau saja yang ikut denganku, teme! Aku tidak mau kau sendirian!"

"Jangan bodoh dobe. Aku tidak mungkin ikut denganmu seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke menepuk kepala pirang itu dengan ringan. "Aku mengantuk, aku akan tidur duluan." Ucapnya lagi seraya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Huh? Tunggu, aku juga akan tidur." Naruto dengan cepat menyusul sang raven menuju kamar setelah tak lupa mematikan televisi yang sedang mereka tonton tadi.

"Hey, teme, apa kita akan bisa terus seperti ini?" Naruto tiba-tiba memecah keheningan di kamar itu.

"Hey, Sasuke? Kau sudah tidur?" Naruto mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap sang raven yang memunggunginya.

"Suke?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Huh?"

Sasuke pun membalikkan badannya, menatap kedua shappire itu langsung. "Apa maksudmu dengan terus seperti ini?"

Naruto terdiam, memandang kedua onyx itu dengan serius. "Aku ingin terus bersamamu Sasuke…" ucapnya pelan, membelai lembut surai hitam milik kekasihnya.

"Bukankah sekarang kita memang sudah bersama?" Sasuke bertanya padanya.

"Bukan hanya sekarang, aku juga ingin selalu bersamamu besok, minggu depan, bulan depan, dan bertahun-tahun ke depan. Aku ingin terus bersamamu selamanya Sasuke.."

"Satu detik pun aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu…"

"Bodoh…" gumam Sasuke membalas, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Naruto, menyembunyikan wajahnya di persimpangan pundak lebar milik kekasihnya.

"Apa kau juga menginginkan hal itu, Sasuke…?" tanya Naruto dengan tersenyum, mendekap tubuh sang raven lebih erat.

"Hn." Gumamnya sang raven lirih. Namun Naruto tahu kalau lewat pelukan kekasihnya bahwa Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Senyumnya pun melebar senang.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu…" dekapnya lebih erat.

"Naruto…" Sasuke tiba-tiba memanggilnya lirih.

"Hm?"

"Apa….kau mau melakukannya…?" kalimat itu hampir terdengar seperti bisikan, membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya mengerjap bingung. Diliriknya wajah sang raven yang masih bersembunyi di pundaknya. Samar-samar ia melihat rona merah merayap dari pipi menuju leher pucat itu.

"Huh? Tadi kau bicara apa, suke?" ia mengerjap bingung, ingin memastikan hal yang baru didengarnya.

"Lu-lupakan saja, dasar idiot!" Sasuke bergumam kesal, menyembunyikan wajahnya lebih dalam.

"A-apa, tung—" dan matanya pun terbelalak saat ia akhirnya menyadari hal yang tadi dikatakan kekasihnya, rona merah yang semakin kentara membuatnya semakin yakin akan hal itu. Ia pun menyengir lebar. "Aw, kau tidak perlu malu jika memang ingin melakukannya, Suke." godanya jahil.

Ia meringis saat mendapat sebuah gigitan di pundaknya sebagai balasannya. "Ow, ow, ow, kau tidak perlu seagresif ini, teme."

"Berisik." Gumam Sasuke kesal, mengigit pundak itu lebih keras, membuat Naruto semakin meringis sakit.

"Sasuke, apa kau yakin ingin melakukannya? Aku tidak ingin—Ouch! Ow, ow, teme apa yang—Ouch!" Naruto meringis kesakitan saat Sasuke menggigitnya lagi bahkan lebih kuat.

"Jangan jadi pengecut dobe! Aku pikir kau yang jadi seme disini! Tapi sejak saat kau tahu aku sakit, kau tidak pernah menyentuhku lagi!"

"T-tapi aku—"

Kalimatnya terpotong saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik wajahnya dan…membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir miliknya…

Naruto terbelalak kaget, tubuhnya terpaku shok akan ciuman yang tiba-tiba itu.

Sasuke memperdalam sentuhan bibir itu, menggigit bibir Naruto dan memaksa memasukan lidahnya. Lidah mereka pun bertemu, Sasuke melingkarkan lidahnya, menghisap dan menggerakkan lidahnya semampu yang ia bisa untuk membuat Naruto mau menyentuhnya.

Naruto tertegun, ia melirik ke kedua onyx yang kini sudah terpejam erat. Ia pun akhirnya memejamkan matanya, membalas ciuman Sasuke, membuat cumbuan itu semakin menjadi panas. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sasuke mengerang kecil saat lidahnya kini dililit dan dihisap. Perasaan menggelitik mulai menyerang perutnya.

Tuntutan oksigen pun akhirnya melepas cumbuan itu.

Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah, Sasuke berbicara lagi. "Aku…tahu kau mencemaskan keadaanku. Kau tidak ingin menyentuhku karena takut akan melukaiku. Tapi, bisakah kau hentikan itu?" pintanya pada Naruto. "Aku baik-baik saja, dobe. Aku tidak akan terluka hanya karena hal ini! Aku pun tak akan menghilang pergi hanya karena takut terluka, Karena itu berhenti menahan diri dan um, s-sentuh aku…" ucapnya sedikit terbata saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, rona merah pun terlihat mewarnai pipinya yang putih pucat.

Naruto terbelalak lebar mendengarnya. Ia terdiam, menatap kekasihnya dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya ia terkekeh kecil. "Haha….ha…kau benar-benar—sial! Aku benar-benar menyukai Sasuke. Melihatmu sampai mengatakan hal ini padaku…" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, sebuah senyuman pun terlukis diwajahnya. "Terima kasih Sasuke…" ia mengecup bibir sang kekasih dengan lembut, mengusap lembut pipi pucat yang merona merah itu dengan jari-jarinya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke.." ucapnya mengecup bibir merah itu sekali lagi. Sasuke pun membalasnya cepat, membuat sentuhan itu menjadi cumbuan. "Hn. Aku juga mencintaimu, dobe…" bisiknya lirih, seraya memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan sang kekasih.

Naruto pun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, memberi ribuan kecupan pada kekasihnya.

Sasuke ada disini…sangat nyata…dan mencintainya…

.

.

.

.

.

_**Ini bukan hanya sebuah permainan….Karena cinta kami lebih dari sebuah kenyataan…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This Isn't Just A Game By Fro Nekota<strong>_

_**The End**_

* * *

><p>Selesaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiii! #gulinggulingditengahjalan<p>

Ye ye ye yeyeyeyeyyyy akhirnya selesai juga tugas fro menyelesaikan fic ini *tebar-tebar permen (?)*

Bagaimana endingnya? happy end kan ini? huehehehe

Apakah mengharukan? atau membosankan? atau malah gaje hahaha, well whatever it is, pokoknya selesaaaaiiii #gegulingandilantai.

Jangan lupa review yaaa! #kedipkedip #plaak

P.S. Buat yang mau protes "KENAPA TIDAK ADA LEMONNYAAAA?!" Pfftt, lemonnya bayangin sendiri deh, kan itu udah ada awalnya, tinggal dilanjutin aja narusasu lemonan hahahaha #ketawapuas #digamparr# habis habis Fro lagi males nihh bikin lemon huehehe #nyengirgaje #digamparrbolakbalik #peace

Jangan lupa baca omakenya! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 1 – Salah Orang<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Klang!<em>**

Sebuah minuman kaleng pun keluar dari tempatnya saat Itachi memasukan koin ke dalam kotak minuman dan memilih minumannya. Ia mengambil minuman itu dan membukanya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, cairan berasa kopi itu pun masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Itachi menghela napas lega sebelum berjalan kembali menuju kamar adikknya.

Ia tertegun saat melihat dua orang asing berada di pintu kamar adiknya. Seorang berambut pirang dan yang seorang lagi berambut merah.

"Uh, um, namaku Namikaze Kyuubi, dan ini adikku Naruto. Kami ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, hey, Naruto, bicaralah, jangan diam saja." Pemuda bersurai merah memperkenalkan dirinya saat Itachi menanyainya.

Itachi melirik pada pemuda pirang yang dipanggil 'Naruto' saat pemuda itu hanya terdiam tak menjawab.

Tunggu, Naruto?

Dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu?

Itachi tersentak kaget saat pemuda bernama Naruto itu tiba-tiba berlari begitu kencang meninggalkan ruangan adiknya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu pun langsung mengejarnya.

Itachi menatap bingung pada dua orang yang baru saja pergi meninggalkannya. Lalu melirik ke arah ruangan adiknya. Mata onyx-nya melebar saat ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia pun menoleh ke arah koridor dimana dua orang pemuda tadi berlari.

"N-naruto…?!" ucapnya terbelalak tak percaya. _'Tidak mungkin…'_

Ia pun menjadi teringat seseorang bernama Naruto yang sering diceritakan Sasuke. Tapi bukankah mereka hanya berteman secara maya. Kenapa Naruto bisa ada disini?

Tapi tadi…jangan-jangan Naruto sengaja mencari Sasuke?!

Dengan pikiran itu pun Itachi dengan cepat langsung mengejar dua pemuda yang tadi berlari meninggalkannya. Setelah berputar-putar, Itachi akhirnya menemukan pemuda bersurai pirang yang bernama 'Naruto' itu sedang duduk muram di sebuah kursi taman. Ia pun segera menghampirinya.

"Naruto…kun?" ia memanggilnya ragu-ragu.

Pemuda pirang itu pun menoleh padanya.

"Namaku Uchiha Itachi." Ucap Itachi memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya "Kakak Uchiha Sasuke."

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat pemuda pirang itu menatap lebar padanya. "Apa kau datang untuk menemui Sasuke?"

Namun pemuda pirang itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

Itachi pun menghela napas, melirik ke sekeliling, sebelum berbicara lagi. "Sasuke sering menceritakan tentangmu."

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh lagi padanya, menatap lebar saat mendengar perkataannya.

"Aku sangat terkejut saat mendengar namamu tadi. Aku pikir aku yang salah mendengarnya. Tapi, saat melihatmu tiba-tiba berlari…" Itachi menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu menghela napas. "Aku yakin sekarang kau pasti sudah tahu soal Sasuke yang menderita leukemia…" ucap Itachi lagi dengan tiba-tiba.

Ia berhenti sejenak, menatap menerawang jauh ke atas langit. "Tak banyak hal yang bisa Sasuke lakukan sejak ia jatuh sakit. Buku dan game menjadi temannya sejak ia masuk ke rumah sakit ini. Aku selalu berpikir kalau permainan SAO menjadi favoritnya karena permainan itu bisa dimainkan hanya dengan menggunakan pikiran. Tak perlu menguras banyak tenaga untuk memainkannya. Tapi sekarang aku tahu kalau hal itu salah…"

Itachi pun menoleh, menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan intens. "Hal yang membuatku sadar itu adalah saat aku melihat Sasuke yang menceritakan tentangmu..." Ucapnya dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Apa….maksudmu…?" pemuda pirang itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

Itachi menatapnya, memperhatikan seksama pemuda pirang di depannya, sebelum akhirnya berkata lagi. "Setiap ia selesai bermain game, Sasuke selalu bercerita tentang seseorang yang selalu menganggunya. Seseorang yang sangat bodoh, berisik, idiot, norak, kekanakan, kampungan dan…dobe."

"Aku tidak tahu pasti apa hubungan Sasuke denganmu. Tapi aku bisa tahu dari ekspresi Sasuke saat menceritakan tentangmu kalau Sasuke pasti sangat menyukaimu, Naruto." ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

Pemuda itu pun menekuk alisnya, sebelum akhirnya berkata pada Itachi. "Tunggu dulu, sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang kau bicarakan?! Siapa itu Naruto dan Sasuke?!"

Eh? Lho?

Itachi mengerjap bingung.

"Kalau mau ngomong, lihat-lihat dulu dong, jangan sampai salah orang, bagaimana sih?!"

Dan kalimat itu pun sukses membuat wajah Itachi menjadi datar tanpa ekspresi. Dengan ekspresi se—_poker face_—mungkin, Itachi meninggalkan pemuda yang sudah salah disangkanya itu tanpa bicara.

Poor Itachi. Pfft.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 2 – Serangan Kejutan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tok!—Tok!—Tok!<em>**

"Masuk!" sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam pintu mempersilahkannya masuk.

Itachi pun membuka pintu itu dan berjalan masuk.

Kyuubi langsung tersenyum lebar saat melihat sekretarisnya datang ke dalam ruangannya.

"Lima menit lagi waktunya istirahat makan siang. Jam dua nanti ada rapat dengan wakil dari perusahaan Hyuuga untuk membicarakan bisnis baru." Terang Itachi seraya menyerahkan beberapa dokumen.

Kyuubi hanya menjawabnya dengan **_'Okay'_** dan menyengir lebar memandangi sekretarisnya.

"Ini adalah beberapa dokumen yang harus anda cek dan tanda tangani sebelum melaksanakan rapat." Lanjut Itachi menunjukan dokumen itu.

"Hey, 'tachi." Panggil Kyuubi masih dengan senyuman lebar.

Itachi hanya menaikkan alis sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus diingat sebelum rapat nanti. Saya sudah menuliskannya dalam dokumen ini. Setelah rapat itu, anda juga harus melakukan beberapa pertemuan dengan klien dan pemilik saham…"

"Tachiiii.." panggil Kyuubi lagi kini seperti merengek.

Namun lagi-lagi Itachi hanya menghiraukannya. Ia berfirasat kalau hal yang akan dikatakan bos-nya itu hanya sesuatu yang tidak penting. "Ada beberapa panggilan klien pagi ini. Minato-sama bilang ingin anda yang mengurusnya. Saya sudah mendatanya—"

"Itachiiiiiii" panggil Kyuubi lebih merengek.

"Apa?!" Itachi mendelik tajam padanya.

Kyuubi pun menyengir lebar saat ia berhasil mendapat perhatian sekretarisnya itu. Dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar lagi ia pun bertanya. "Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Huh?" Itachi mengerjap bingung akan pertanyaan yang tidak mendasar itu.

"Aku bilanggg, apa kau menyukaiku?" ucap Kyuubi mengulangi masih dengan tersenyum lebar, namun mata ruby-nya menatap intens pada kedua onyx.

Itachi terdiam, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas. "Apa ini salah satu leluconmu lagi? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tanyakan hal itu padaku?" ucapnya seraya merapikan dokumen yang tadi dibawanya. Setelah selesai ia meletakkan dokumen itu diatas meja, lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah, sebuah tangan menarik dan membalikkan tubuhnya, sebelum….sebuah bibir mencuri kecupan dari bibirnya.

"Tentu saja, karena aku menyukaimu, Itachi!" ucap Kyuubi dengan cengiran. Ia mencuri sebuah kecupan lagi dari Itachi saat pemuda raven itu masih tertegun diam. "Aku harus pergi, sampai nanti!" ucapnya dengan cengiran lebar tak lupa mencuri sebuah kecupan lagi sebelum meloyor kabur.

Itachi mengerjapkan matanya kaget, lalu menyentuh bibirnya dengan bingung. Warna merah pun dengan perlahan-lahan muncul memenuhi pipinya.

"Sial, dasar rubah jelek."

.

.

.

**_The End…?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks To :<strong>

**Riena Okazaki :** ini sasunya ga mati kan? hehe

**lhalaech**** :** haha fro juga ngebet pengen baca lanjutannya, tolong bikinin dong? #ditabok *authornya sapa buk?*

**natasya agustine 12**** : **haha, oke ini dilanjut kan? walaupun telat, uhuk... #ditabok

**Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-Chan**** : **ini ga mati kan? mereka uda bersama kok huehehe

**Monster Danau Toba**** : **aw, aw, kok tahu, mau membasmi km? pasti uda dihajar sama naru sasu kan? haha, ini uda nongol cepet lagi kan? huehehe #stres_ditagih_royal_revenge

**Aicinta : **yeyeye, ini udah di apdet kan? silahkan review lagi buat happy end nya wkwkwk

**CA Moccachino**** : **wah, wah, mungkin karena fro kurang mendiskripsikan keadaan suke ya? well, jujur saja fro sedikit kesulitan untuk mendiskripsikan kondisi sasuke haha, well, whatever deh, ini udah dilanjut kan? huehehehe

**alta0sapphire**** :** yep ini mereka uda ketemu kok, semoga menikmati momen mereka :3

**NaluCacu CukaCuka**** : **cekit cekit digigit semut ya? haha #ditabok

duh, duh, jangan makan fro, fro ga enak kok, rasanya sepet2 asem bin pahit gitu (?) *emang apaan buk* hahaha ini masuknya telat ga? pfft, jangan orochi lah, kasih narudobe aja buat nyium Fro huehehe #dichidori

**Guest :** sasu kan emang menggemaskan pfft #dichidori

btw apakah ini sudah cukup mengharukan? huehehe, buat real lemonnya *uhuk* bayangin sendiri deh huehehehe #ditabokk

**ai no dobe :** ini happy end kan? haha, wah tanggung jawab?! pfft apaan tuh #kaburr

**Sabachi Gasuchi**** :** pendek karena cuma sudut pandang dan karena fro juga memang sedang males wkwkwk #ditabok

sebenernya mau fro terangin lebih detail kondisi sasu, terus kenapa dia bisa masuk koma, tapi pfft, tiba-tiba jadi males, dan feelingnya jadi sedih, rasanya nyesek gitu haha, jadi ya sudah deh, begitu saja nulisnya. silahkan tebak2 sendiri kenapa keadaan Sasuke bisa jadi lebih parah dan masuk koma hahaha

dan, oh, itu bukan operasi transpalasi, cuma operasi untuk mengembalikan kondisi sasu yang drop.

aduh, royal revenge lagi, sudah berapa kali fro ditagih dalam minggu ini? pfft haha, kabur dulu dehhh #digamparr

**Septaniachan**** :** haha, kalau fro sekarat gimana lanjutinnya? pfft

**y niiar**** :** wah, iya kah? pernah ngalamin yang mirip? sakit leukemia juga kah? #kepo #digamparr

**suira seans :** wah, kita sama! Fro juga selalu mengeceknya setiap hari berharap royal revenge akan muncul dengan sangat ajaib tanpa fro repot2 menulisnya! #digamparr

wah,wah, semangat buat utsnya! hehe, ini happy end kan?

**Archilles****:** iya hiks fro juga ga tega sama naruuu, ini happy end kok

**nurin vip4ever****:** hai nurin! salam kenal haha ^^ fro juga nyesek nulisnya hiks

ahh royal revenge! #kaburrr

**RevmeMaki**: yep gpp, makasih reviewnya ^^ fro juga ga tega hweee, happy end kok ini hiks

uhuk! ampun om! jangan tembak fro om! Royal revenge bakal fro apdet kok hiks hiks #angkattangan #nelanludah

**Ivy Bluebell**** : **haha, ini balas reviewnya bikin humor juga? pfft

apakah endingnya sudah cukup menyentuh? hehe

**Yassir :** iyaaa, kapan sih fro bohong #digamparr# ini uda happy ending kan? hehe

**Kim Tria :** iya nih, uda apdet lagi *tuntutan deadline hiks*

mereka berjodoh kok, huehehe, sapa sih yang berani misahin mereka haha :3

**Kriwil**** :** haha, makasih, emang ada menang kalah nya ya? #plaak

ucapan sabuk? itu apa?

mpreg? pfft mpreg mulu haha, tapi itu diakhirnya nyempil dikit kok haha

**jungefakim**** :** sasu uda bangun kan? pas dicium naruto, kan biar so sweettt huehehe #plaak

aduh, bisakah seseorang jangan menagih apdetan ? hiks #jambakrambut

haha oke, oke, sabar ya ^^

**ClapJun**** :** beneran nangis kah? huehehe, duh kalo disiksa lagi nanti fro dirasengan bolak balik sama naru, uhuk

fanfic yang satu lagi mana ya? #pasangmukapolos

**Yuki Jaeger**** :** hweee iya emang sakitt haha, sasuke selamat kok, uda liat kan di chapter ini? hehe

**U-Know Yunjae :** haha, dokternya kasian tuh, nanti jadi tuli hahaha

**Ndah D. Amay :** haha, silahkan tebak sendiri apa yang terjadi sama sasuke sebelum ia jatuh koma, huehehe, di anggep bunuh diri juga gpp haha :p #ditabokk

happy narusasu day! ^^ *pura-pura ga baca koment ttg royal revenge* *disambit*

**Beautiful Garnet**** :** iya hehe makasih, ini lanjutannya, sudah dibaca kah?

**Nita suci devgan :** haha fro juga mau ikutan gegulingan dulu #plaak

ahhh, ditagih lagi! sudah berapa tagihan dalam sehari ini? #jambakrambut

nanti fro apdet kok, sabraa yaa hahaha

**Naminamifrid**** :** iya makasih uda review nami ^^ sasu nya ga mati kan? hehe

**Gorilla Gila**** :** pfft sayang sekali ini happy end haha #nyesek

**306yuzu :** biar makin sedap? pfft, makan mie sedap aja gimana? #digamparr

bikin vampire fic? haha, ide sih ada, tapi kalo rencana, nanti dulu dehh,, royal revenge aja belum kelar haha

**amour-chan :** iya, ini dilanjutttt haha. oke deh, selamat menunggu fic yang satunya! ^^ #digamparr

**yuharu kouji :** wkwkwk, silahkan tebak sendiri, itachi bakal sama kyuu apa ga haha :P

**Kiyomi Hikari**** :** iya hweeee sasu kasiannnn, tapi ini mereka sudah ketemu kok hehe :))

* * *

><p>Adakah yang ketinggalan belum kesebut? Kalau iya, Fro minta maaf yaa hehe, mungkin ketinggalan, ngomong aja, nanti Fro cek lagi^^<p>

Makasih buat semuaaaaannya yang sudah baca fic ini apalagi memberi review, fro ucapkan banyak beribu-ribu _**"LOVE U"** _pada kalian semua haha

Matta Ne!

P.S. Habis ini Fro lanjutin Royal Revenge kok! Sueeerrrr #peace


End file.
